


Nim Hogwart runie

by pentamerone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon characters are just background, F/F, F/M, Gen, Po prostu obyczajówka w Hogwarcie, Polski | Polish, Post-Canon, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Tasiemiec, Wolno pisane, bo kiedy mi się chce
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentamerone/pseuds/pentamerone
Summary: Schuyler Howell wraz z  przyjaciółmi zdała wreszcie mityczne, budzące grozę SUM-y i rozpoczyna naukę w klasie owutemowej. Jednak czy można spokojnie nieść kaganek oświaty, gdy nauczyciele grzmią o konieczności dorośnięcia, twoi znajomi zaczynają się w zastraszającym tempie zakochiwać, a ten okropny Blishwick nadal ośmiela się nie umierać od posyłanych mu spojrzeń godnych bazyliszka? I dlaczego portret profesora Snape'a mamrocze pod nosem coś o zagładzie Slytherinu?[Innymi słowy: Hogwart na wesoło i obyczajowo, dramy wynikające wyłącznie z wieku nastoletniego, żadnych śmierciożerców i innych takich. Umiejscowienie akcji w czasie, kiedy dzieci Pottera przyklejały smarki pod ławką jest jak najbardziej celowe].
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character, Original Character/Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 2





	1. O tym, jak niektórzy ignorują ostrzeżenia przed tym, co zapisane w gwiazdach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Chyba będę musiała wysłać Trelawney jakąś butelkę Ognistej na przeprosiny_ , pomyślała Violet.

_ 10 listopada 2001 roku _

Dotychczas Violet Hearowes uważała, że widziała już wszystko, co może ją nieprzyjemnie zaskoczyć. A mówiąc „wszystko”, miała na myśli naprawdę wszelkiego rodzaju okropieństwa, jakich dostarczało życie w rodzinie nie tyle dysfunkcyjnej, co zwyczajnie obciążonej jakimś okrutnym, nieodkrytym jeszcze przekleństwem. Dlatego też nie spodziewała się, aby coś jeszcze mogło wywołać u niej zdumienie.

A jednak! Éowyna, jak zwykle, musiała udowodnić, że niemożliwe zajmuje jej po prostu trochę więcej czasu.

Kiedy trzy lata temu, w wyniku wyjątkowo nietrafionej aportacji, na głowie Éowyny Brightwell wylądował dyrektor Departamentu Tajemnic, Algernon Miscellan, wszyscy przeczuwali kłopoty. W pierwszej kolejności mieszkańcy Hogsmeade, których prawdopodobnie co do jednego ogłuszył bojowy wrzask poszkodowanej. Tuż za nimi znalazły się Violet oraz Jasmine, zmuszone przy każdej okazji wysłuchiwać, jaki z tego Miscellana bezczelny typ; jak się wrednie szczerzył; jak bezczelnie nazwał swą ofiarę „rusałką” i w ogóle to gdyby miał choć trochę przyzwoitości, padłby od tych wszystkich klątw ciskanych ku niemu przez Brightwell w skrytości ducha! O czym Éowyna nie omieszkała przypominać obu przyjaciółkom również w niezliczonych listach, których objętość powoli stawała się porównywalna z niesławną „Historią Hogwartu”.

Kiedy pół roku później — wbrew wszelkiej logice oraz wszystkiemu, co dotychczas powiedziała — Brightwell zaczęła randkować z szesnaście lat starszą szychą z Ministerstwa Magii, Violet i Jasmine po raz kolejny miały złe przeczucia. Ktoś musiał w końcu porozmawiać z ich zadziwiająco nieobytą w temacie przyjaciółką o sprawach damsko-męskich.

(Éowyna przez większość wspomnianej rozmowy sprawiała wrażenie, jak gdyby miała zemdleć, jednak o tym nikomu nie wolno było mówić. Zwłaszcza w pobliżu Algernona).

Kiedy po rekordowym czasie kolejnych sześciu miesięcy Miscellan poprosił swoją Rusałkę o rękę, a ona przyjęła oświadczyny — zupełnie zapominając o tym, jak tydzień wcześniej zarzekała się, że odchodzi, bo ten narcystyczny pawian doprowadza ją do szału — Violet i Jasmine nie miały już przeczuć. Po prostu przyjęły za oczywistość: o świętym spokoju to nikt w okolicy nie usłyszy przez najbliższe półwiecze.

Niemniej jedynie jakaś niepojęta ironia losu mogła sprawić, że to ta cierpliwsza i poniekąd bardziej wyrozumiała część duetu, szerzej znana jako Jasmine Kinnley, przebywała właśnie na szkoleniu terenowym. A to oznaczało jedno — ich ciężarną, mającą tendencję do przereagowywania przyjaciółką musiała zająć się Violet.

Wiedziała, że będzie ciężko. Jednakże wyrażając nieco tylko wymuszoną chęć pomocy nie podejrzewała, ile można ryczeć bez najmniejszego powodu.

Éowyna jadła. Éowyna spała. Éowyna czasem coś łaskawie poczytała. A nade wszystko, nie przeszkadzając sobie w żadnej z tych czynności, Éowyna Miscellan — de domo Brightwell — wciąż gadała i płakała. Zazwyczaj naprzemiennie, jednak w gorsze dni te dwie czynności występowały razem.

Już po niecałym tygodniu Violet zupełnie przestała dziwić się Algernonowi, że przy pierwszej okazji uciekł śladem brata do dżungli amazońskiej, obiecując kochać, tęsknić, a przede wszystkim wrócić dopiero w okolicach terminu porodu. Najchętniej zrobiłaby to samo. Albo po prostu wybiegła z domu państwa Miscellan, nie oglądając za siebie, by nikt jej tu nigdy więcej nie zobaczył.

— J-jak on m-mógł?! — szlochała właśnie w tej chwili teoretycznie szczęśliwa przyszła matka, po raz kolejny wyklinając małżonka. — I t-to m-ma b-być G-g-gryfo-o-o-on?! Tchórz, z-zwykły t-tchórz!

— Éowyno, daj spokój… Wiesz, że pojechał powstrzymać brata przed założeniem w Amazonii nielegalnej hodowli chimer. — Violet odnosiła wrażenie, jakby mówiła to przynajmniej tysiąc razy. Mylne, bo zapewne powinna pomnożyć swoje przypuszczenia jeszcze przez kolejną setkę.

— Elsa powinna się tym zająć! — krzyknęła oburzona ciężarna na tyle głośno i przenikliwie, że Hearowes aż podskoczyła na swoim miejscu.

— Dzieckiem się zajmuje.

— Z-zawsze jakieś wymówki! — Éowyna uderzyła pięścią w stół, ale jej gniew natychmiast ustąpił miejsca kolejnej fali smutku. Pociągnęła donośnie nosem.

— V-v-violet…

— Słucham cię.

— A j-jeśli on m-mnie już n-nie ko-o-o-o-ocha…?

Hearowes jęknęła, po czym sama stuknęła o drewniany blat, jednak nieco delikatniej. Na dodatek zrobiła to czołem.

— Kocha. —  _ Bo cię znosi od kilku lat _ , chciała dodać, aczkolwiek ceniła swój słuch, toteż zachowała tę część dla siebie.

— A jak po-pozna t-tam j-jakąś A-a-a-amazonkę i m-mnie zosta-a-a-awi?

Violet osobiście wątpiła, żeby jakakolwiek szanująca się Amazonka była zainteresowana Algernonem Miscellanem. Podobnie jak w to, czy którakolwiek z nich umiałaby urzec męża Éowyny swoim wrzaskiem i napadami furii w stopniu choćby zbliżonym do jego obecnej małżonki.

Nie, naprawdę lepiej było nie wnikać w preferencje tego człowieka, o ile nie rozważało się wizyty na oddziale zamkniętym w Mungu.

— Nie zostawi. — Ton głosu Violet z każdą kolejną wypowiedzią wkraczał na nowe etapy znużenia. — Przestań histeryzować.

— Ja nie histeryzuję! Ja jestem w ciąży! Ty nie wiesz, jak to jest! Mam mdłości, o drugiej nad ranem nabrałam ochoty na wyciśnięcie soku z tego cholernego kaktusa, który sobie szyderczo sterczy na parapecie, a poza tym wszystko mnie booooooooli…!

Najwidoczniej kolejne łzy w oczach Éowyny, połączone z n-tą porcją zapewnień, jak wyjątkowy jest jej stan, przelały czarę goryczy. Irytacji. Czystego wkurwienia, za przeproszeniem. W każdym razie Violet podniosła się gwałtownie z krzesła i tym razem to ona uderzyła pięścią w stół. A miała w tym większą wprawę.

— Ja też jestem, kurwa, w ciąży, a nie pierdolę cały czas o tym, jak mi źle! Ja się już nie dziwię twojemu mężowi, że wyjechał w pizdu, śladami Aylmera na dodatek, bo zrobiłabym tak samo! Na jaja Merlina, jeśli ja się będę tak zachowywać za kilka miesięcy, sama wyrzucę Nathana z domu, żeby nie musiał mnie znosić!

Przyjaciółka wpatrywała się w nią z nieznacznie rozchylonymi ustami, na chwilę zupełnie zapominając o łzach sprzed kilkudziesięciu sekund. Sprawiała wrażenie osoby w stanie głębokiego szoku i Violet zaczynała się niepokoić, czy nie przesadziła z brutalnością przy sprowadzeniu jej na ziemię w celu przypomnienia, że nie jest pierwszą brzemienną kobietą w historii ludzkości.

— Jesteś w ciąży? — wykrztusiła wreszcie Éowyna, a Hearowes poczuła głęboką potrzebę rwania włosów z głowy. Najlepiej cudzej.

_ Ekstra, czyli tyle wyłapała. Cudownie, zajebiście wręcz. _

— Drugi miesiąc — mruknęła w odpowiedzi, nadal stojąc. Czuła się dosyć kretyńsko, zwłaszcza, że planowała poinformować swoich bliskich o sytuacji w nieco innej kolejności.

Kolejne pytanie padło niemal równocześnie z ostatnią literą odpowiedzi na poprzednie:

— Howell wie?

— Nathan — poprawiła Violet automatycznie. Nie wiedzieć czemu, Éowyna jeszcze w czasach szkolnych uparła się wymawiać imiona tylko dwójki Ślizgonów. Choć sama Hearowes została zaliczona do tego chlubnego grona, jej chłopak niestety nie dostąpił podobnego zaszczytu. — Nie. Nie zdążyłam mu jeszcze powiedzieć.

— A Jas?

— Też nie. Do cholery, na gacie Merlina, sama wiem od wczoraj! Też byś nie wiedziała, gdybyś mi nie wyła, że ja nie wiem, jak to jest!

Éowyna pokiwała powoli głową, niewzruszona kolejną falą irytacji Violet. Niereagowanie na zarzuty, jakie jej stawiano, było u młodej pani Miscellan nietypowe. Można wręcz powiedzieć „złowieszcze”. W tym momencie nawet gładziła brzuch tym gestem, jakim mugolskie czarne charaktery gładzą łby swoich białych persów.

(O czym Violet wiedziała z całych dwóch filmów, jakie obejrzała w kinie, ciekawa, na czym to w ogóle polega).

— To… cudownie! — Éowyna nagle się ożywiła, co Hearowes powitała potępieńczym jękiem. — Będę ci mogła odpłacić za tę cudowną pomoc!

— Éowyno, czy ja mo…

— Będę się tobą zajmować, wszystko ci pokażę, przecież to będzie twoja pierwsza ciąża, będziesz taka niedoświadczona…

— Éowyna…

— I, oczywiście, pomogę ci przy dziecku. Będę miała doświadczenie dzięki moim aniołkom. Zobaczysz, będzie cudo…

— ÉOWYNO MISCELLAN!

Przywrócona do rzeczywistości przyszła matka, prawdopodobnie oderwana od snucia planów ślubu jednego ze swoich bliźniąt z nienarodzonym dzieckiem Violet, spojrzała na przyjaciółkę z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem.

— Słucham?

— Po pierwsze: wiem, jak się zajmować ciężarną, bo właśnie to, niestety, robię.

— Amatorsko — wtrąciła Éowyna, jednak Violet, niezrażona brakiem szacunku, ciągnęła dalej.

— Po drugie: nie mam zamiaru pozwolić ci się do mnie zbliżyć z tym twoim sryliardem broszurek w stylu „Młoda mama i pierwsza ciąża”, „Mój pierwszy magiczny dzidziuś” i co ty tam jeszcze poznosiłaś do domu z Munga. Jeśli będzie trzeba, poproszę Nathana, żeby mnie wywiózł do Hiszpanii, byle dalej od ciebie.

— Och…

— Żadnych „och”, ja chcę spokoju!

— Nie, nie ty — prychnęła Éowyna i machnęła ręką. — Kopnęła mnie. A teraz on.

— …Skąd ty w ogóle wiesz, kiedy kopie które?

— To proste. Boromir kopie mocniej.

Violet zastygła w pół skinienia głowy i zmarszczyła brwi.

— Zaraz… Nazywacie syna Boromir?

— Aha. — Éowyna skinęła głową. — A córkę Cassiopeia.

— Biedne dzieci… — wyrwało się z ust Hearowes. Choć czy mogła się spodziewać, że dwoje dziwacznie nazwanych ludzi wybierze dla swoich latorośli normalne imio…

— Wcale nie takie biedne. Cieszą się ze swojej nowej przyjaciółki. Coś czuję, że to będzie dziewczynka.

Éowyna posłała Violet promienny uśmiech, gdy ta z cichym jęknięciem opadła na krzesło obok. Choć była dopiero w drugim miesiącu ciąży, ona też miała wrażenie, jakby coś ją teraz kopnęło od środka.

* ***** *

_ 3 stycznia 2002 roku, Paryż _

_ Violet! _

_ Przepraszam, że nie skontaktowałam się z Tobą przez lusterko, ale w całym tym bajzlu zupełnie nie wiem, gdzie je zostawiłam — zapewne leży gdzieś w szufladzie. Nie uwierzysz, ile zamieszania wywołuje ekspresowa organizacja świstoklika do Francji, byle uciec przed Rusałką. Odkąd Nathan zabrał Cię do Hiszpanii, ona po prostu szaleje, nie mając z kim się dzielić świeżo nabytą wiedzą odnośnie macierzyństwa. Teraz, kiedy ja też wyrwałam się z jej nadopiekuńczych szponów, zostało jej już tylko znęcać się nad Avril… Zaczynam współczuć jej facetowi.  _

_ Mam nadzieję, że w Hiszpanii nie jest Ci gorzej niż zwykle i nic poza piegami (i dziadkiem Nathana) nie burzy Twojego świętego spokoju. We Francji tak, jak przy każdym moim pobycie tu — słonecznie (zginę marnie!), ciepło i wszyscy tak wokół mnie skaczą, że to aż nienaturalne. No, poza ojcem Adama, ale to też norma. _

_ Nicholasowi zrobiło się bardzo miło, kiedy mu powiedzieliśmy, po kim nazwiemy małego. Szczerze mówiąc, wyglądał, jakby był bliski łez, gdy Adam mu to oznajmił. Mam nadzieję, że Nick jeszcze zdąży go poznać. _

_ Swoją drogą, zawsze, kiedy mowa o Twojej Sky, synu Av (nadal co tydzień zmienia zdanie, jak go nazwą) czy bliźniętach Éowyny, Nick mnie kopie. Adam żartuje, że pewnie w ten sposób chce nam coś dać do zrozumienia, ale dla mnie to trochę przerażające… Obym nie osiągnęła poziomu Trelawney w dorabianiu sobie ideologii do normalnych rzeczy! Wystarczy już, że przez Avril zastanawiałam się, czy to, że naszych synów będzie dzieliło siedemnaście dni, coś znaczy. Myśl o tym, że mogłabym zacząć wierzyć Trelawney i jej przepowiedni o stratowaniu przez testrale, jest koszmarna. _

_ Ściskam Cię mocno, _

_ Jas _

_ P.s.: Adam prosi, żebyś podziękowała Nathanowi za inspirację do ucieczki przed krwiożerczą Rusałką. _

_ P.s.2.: Jak to żona Walkera też jest w ciąży?! Brrr! _

* ***** *

_ 14 kwietnia 2006 roku _

— Zaraz, zaraz! — Schuyler przerwała mamie w pół słowa, czego rodzice nadal nie byli jej w stanie oduczyć. — Czyli… Kiedy ja byłam w twoim brzuchu, a Cassie i Boromir w brzuchu cioci to kopaliśmy, jak o sobie słyszeliśmy?

— Nie. — Pokręciła głową Violet. — Oni kopali, ty byłaś za mała. Kopałaś ty, Nick i Max, jak mówiono o kimś z was. Cass i Boromir zaczynali wtedy zawodzić jak ranne trolle, nawet jeśli nie mówiło się tego przy nich.

Schuyler kontemplowała te słowa dłuższą chwilę, siedząc po turecku na łóżku i kiwając w rytmie do przodu-do tyłu-do przodu-do tyłu. Wreszcie znów spojrzała na mamę.

— A Dakota?

— Dakota… — Violet urwała na moment, nie wiedząc, jak subtelnie ubrać w słowa specyfikę przypadku. — Dakota pojawiła się w planach tydzień po tym, jak urodził się Max.

— I dziesięć dni przed urodzinami Nicka! — dokończyła dziewczynka, z dumą prezentując zdolność dodania dwóch liczb. Tudzież odjęcia.

— Tak.

— A Cassie i Boromir są najstarsi przez ten wisiorek, co tata z wujkiem Algernonem kupili na Nokturnie?

— …być może… — Violet spojrzała na córkę, jakby ta spadła z księżyca. Skąd ona, na litość Morgany, wiedziała o tamtych nieszczęsnych świętach, gdy Nathan został przez Algernona zmuszony do poszukiwania awaryjnego prezentu dla Éowyny po tym, jak nieopatrznie zabił ten pierwszy? — Ale to raczej bzdura. Mogę teraz ja o coś zapytać?

— Pewnie. — Schuyler wyprostowała się jak struna, czekając na pytanie.

— Sky, dlaczego zaczęłaś mnie wypytywać o tak… ee… nietypowe sprawy?

Dziewczynka wzruszyła ramionami.

— Bo dziś, kiedy wujek Josh ściągał Dakotę i Maxa z drzewa, jak udawali nietoperze, a raczej Dakota udawała, a Max płakał, to mruczał pod nosem coś, że to musiało być zapisane gdzieś w gwiazdach, że tyle indywiduów się zgrało. I potem Dakota nam powiedziała, że wie od Morta, że jak coś jest zapisane w gwiazdach, to zanim nastąpi, to ludzie dostają ostrzeżenia.

Violet, choć nigdy z wróżbiarstwa nie była za dobra, doskonale zrozumiała sens wypowiedzi córki. Co gorsza, widziała w nim jakąś logikę. A to by oznaczało pewną przydatność tego dziwacznego przedmiotu, który w latach szkolnych traktowała jako czas na drzemkę.

— I sądzisz, że my dostaliśmy ostrzeżenie…? — spytała ostrożnie.

Schuyler przybrała minę głębokiego namysłu, po czym obdarzyła mamę szerokim uśmiechem i pokiwała entuzjastycznie głową.

— No.

_ Chyba będę musiała wysłać Trelawney jakąś butelkę Ognistej na przeprosiny _ , pomyślała Violet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To nie jest tak, że zaczynam 300 projektów (znaczy trochę jest, ALE), NHR jest w sumie pierwszą rzeczą, którą zaczęłam wrzucać do sieci po prawie dwuletniej przerwie od pisania. Ofc nie jest to TA SAMA wersja, tylko ostateczna, którą sobie powolutku, bez stresu, piszę od 2018. Bardzo powolutku, bo jeśli coś będzie mieć CO NAJMNIEJ 50 rozdziałów to nie mam ambicji tego kończyć szybko. Ale chciałabym kiedyś skończyć.
> 
> I tak, tekst jest też na wattpadzie, ale lubię czasem widzieć swoje prace wyjustowane.


	2. Rzecz krótka o pewnej Ceremonii Przydziału

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Ja tracę apetyt na widok twojej płaskiej gęby. Rodzice odbijali tobą o podłogę?

_ 1 września 2013 roku _

Nie było się czym denerwować. To przecież oczywiste. Kiedy Tiara Przydziału przestanie wreszcie śpiewać tym swoim piskliwym, wwiercającym się w mózg głosikiem, uczniowie zostaną alfabetycznie wywołani przez wicedyrektora Cravena, przyjdzie kolej jej, Schuyler Howell, ona wejdzie — oczywiście bez potknięcia — na podwyższenie, siądzie na stołku, założy tiarę na głowę i trafi tam, gdzie trafić powinna.

Razem z przyjaciółmi, rzecz jasna. Nie widziała innej możliwości. Jak najbardziej istniały przyjaźnie pomiędzy uczniami z różnych domów, ale przecież Sky i Cass miały nareszcie dzielić pokój! I to na zdecydowanie dłużej niż jedną noc — na następne siedem lat! Dla Schuyler brzmiało to jak zapowiedź przeraźliwie długiej piżamowej imprezy, a wszyscy wiedzą, że im dłuższa piżamowa impreza, tym lepsza. Poza tym nieszczególnie chciałaby przechodzić przez podobne tortury, co mama i ciocia Jas, kontaktujące się ze sobą przez osiem lat za pomocą lusterek dwustronnych, gdy jedna leżała w wieży Gryffindoru, a druga w ślizgońskich lochach. To byłoby po prostu okropne.

— Zaczyna się. 

Z dalszych rozmyślań wyrwał Schuyler delikatny kuksaniec zasadzony przez Cassie, która nie odrywała wzroku od podwyższenia nawet podczas zawodzeń kapelusza.

Sky spojrzała na mężczyznę trzymającego pergamin zapełniony nazwiskami pierwszorocznych. W sali wejściowej przedstawił się im jako wicedyrektor i opiekun Hufflepuffu, profesor Eric Craven. Dzięki temu doskonale wiedziała, że nauczał on transmutacji — ciocia Jas bliska była postawienia ołtarza każdemu, kto kiedykolwiek wykładał jej ten przedmiot, toteż znając Jasmine Marceau, nie sposób uniknąć znajomości nazwisk wszystkich nauczycieli, którzy za pobytu ciotki w Hogwarcie zajmowali się tą dziedziną magii.

Profesor Craven odchrząknął i odczytał pierwsze nazwisko z listy:

— Anderson, Angelina.

Z tłumu wystąpiła niska, drobna blondynka, której idealne włosy sięgały szczupłych ramion. Na twarzy dziewczynki wymalowany był absolutny spokój, gdy zajęła miejsce na stołku. Przynajmniej tyle dało się zauważyć, nim profesor Craven założył jej na głowę Tiarę Przydziału, a ta opadła niemal do samego podbródka.

— Ooo… To córka Alyssy Anderson. Wiesz, tej od „Współczesnego Czarodzieja”, co napisała książkę o tych mniej znanych członkach Gwardii Dumbledore'a i…

— Cass… — Schuyler weszła przyjaciółce w pół słowa rozgorączkowanego szeptu, typowego dla najstarszej z rodzeństwa Miscellanów, kiedy zaczynała dzielić się swoją rozległą wiedzą. — Mam to gdzieś.

— A poza tym to niektórzy z nas już to wiedzą — wtrącił Max, najwyraźniej chcąc przypomnieć o swojej obecności. Wychylił się zza drugiego ramienia Sky, żeby móc spojrzeć na Cassiopeię wymownie. — Przecież mój tata przyjaźni się z Andersonami. Pamiętasz? Prosiłaś o autograf.

Cassie otworzyła usta, chcąc coś odpowiedzieć, jednak nie zdołała. Cała trójka — i zapewne nie tylko oni — podskoczyła nieznacznie, gdy Tiara Przydziału ryknęła znienacka na całą Wielką Salę:

— SLYTHERIN!!!

Anderson, Angelina zsunęła się ze stołka i ruszyła w stronę wiwatującego stołu Ślizgonów. Wyglądała na całkiem zadowoloną ze swojego przydziału. Dzięki ojcu z — jak ujmowała to mama — ograniczoną mimiką, Schuyler umiała rozpoznać takie rzeczy u osób mało ekspresyjnych.

Po Anderson, Angelinie nastąpiła kolej Andersona, Davida — a Tiarze Przydziału zajęło zdecydowanie mniej czasu wysłanie go do stołu Gryfonów, który również rozbrzmiał brawami. Pomimo blond włosów chłopiec nieszczególnie przypominał poprzedniczkę, mimo tego Cass poruszyła się niespokojnie. Jakby odgadując myśli przyjaciółki, Max ponownie nachylił się ku niej.

— Nie, Cassiopeio, to nie jest syn twojej idolki — oznajmił ze śmiertelną powagą. W odpowiedzi otrzymał równie śmiertelne spojrzenie. Cassie nie lubiła, kiedy inni żartowali z jej dzikiego pędu ku zebraniu wszelkich informacji dostępnych śmiertelnikom.

Zapewne chętnie by się odcięła, jednak profesor Craven wywołał z tłumu kolejną osobę:

— Astaroth, Damien.

Wokół rozległo się kilka szmerów, kiedy z szeregu wystąpił gwałtownie, jakby lekko popchnięty, patykowaty chłopak o ciemnej, gęstej czuprynie i brązowych oczach; obie te cechy kontrastowały z jego mlecznobiałą cerą. Posłał spojrzenie godne bazyliszka w stronę wysokiego chłopca z burzą złocistych loków, po czym wszedł powoli na podwyższenie.

— Co za kretyńskie nazwisko — zauważył Max półgłosem. — Jak to się w ogóle pisze?

— Gdybyś czytał gazety, to byś wiedział — odparła karcącym szeptem Cassie. — Astarothowie to stara rodzina czarodziejów czystej krwi i…

— Cass, nikogo to nie obchodzi! — przerwały jej jednocześnie cztery przyciszone głosy.

Dziewczynce po raz kolejny nie dano szansy, aby na to odpowiedziała, gdyż Tiara Przydziału ponownie zabrała głos:

— SLYTHERIN!!!

Gdy Astaroth, Damien skierował swoje kroki w stronę stołu Ślizgonów, ten rozbrzmiał brawami, które wydawały się nieco głośniejsze od poprzednich. Schuyler dostrzegła, że kiedy chłopiec zajął miejsce, ścięta na krótko blondynka potargała mu włosy, uśmiechając się szyderczo. Sprawiała wrażenie niewiele starszej od pierwszorocznych, więc zapewne znała Astarotha, Damiena spoza zamku.

— Jakiś ustawiony ten przydział. — Sky usłyszała teatralny szept Boromira. Kilkoro uczniów, prawdopodobnie mugolaków, poruszyło się nieco niespokojnie, słysząc te słowa. — Na razie głównie Ślizgoni.

— Do trzech razy sztuka — odpowiedział mu zdecydowanie dyskretniej głos Nicka.

Dokładnie w tym momencie profesor Craven wyczytał następnego ucznia:

— Blishwick, Sophus.

Na podwyższenie wszedł ten sam blondyn, który chwilę wcześniej prawdopodobnie wypchnął Astarotha z tłumu. Schuyler wyjątkowo skojarzyła nazwisko bez pomocy Cass, padało bowiem ono dosyć często w jej domu.

Bartholomew Blishwick był szefem Niewymownych, w tym również pani Howell. Co więcej, jeśli Sky dobrze rozumiała podsłuchane rozmowy rodziców, miał coś do jej mamy — a przynajmniej tak wynikało z tego, o czym sama mama informowała tatę i ciocie z pomocą wielu bardzo brzydkich słów. Najmniej obraźliwe określenie, jakie padało w domu Howellów pod adresem Blishwicka, brzmiało „arogancki gnojek”. Nie wiedzieć czemu, Schuyler odniosła wrażenie, że doskonale rozumie jego znaczenie, gdy spojrzała na pewny siebie uśmieszek zasiadającego na stołku Sophusa. Ledwo zresztą kapelusz dotknął jego włosów, rozległ się okrzyk:

— SLYTHERIN!!!

— Mówiłem, że to ustawione — mruknął Boromir, kiedy Blishwick Junior zajął przy stole Ślizgonów miejsce koło Astarotha.

Jednakże nie cała Ceremonia Przydziału była najwyraźniej ustawiona, bowiem następne kilka osób, począwszy od Botta, Michaela (HUFFLEPUFF!!!), a skończywszy na Carter, Alicii (RAVENCLAW!!!), trafiło do zupełnie normalnych domów. Zresztą, kiedy profesor Craven dotarł do litery „c", przyjaciele zaczęli się nerwowo wiercić. Powoli nadchodziła ich kolej.

— Cormwell, Max.

Wywołany wystąpił z szeregu dosyć energicznie i dziarsko, maskując tym niepewność, a wiele osób spojrzało na niego z ciekawością. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego, skoro oboje rodziców Maxa grało w dobrych drużynach quidditcha, a według plotek jego ojciec, Joshua Cormwell, mógł wkrótce zostać kapitanem Tajfunów z Tutshill.

Jak na ironię, sam Max miał lęk wysokości i brak najmniejszego nawet zamiaru zainteresowania się rodzinną pasją.

Schuyler obserwowała, jak jej przyjaciel zajmuje miejsce, a profesor Craven zakłada mu na rozczochraną, jasnowłosą głowę Tiarę Przydziału. Nie musieli długo czekać, aby usłyszeć werdykt:

— GRYFFINDOR!!!

Stół Gryfonów eksplodował brawami, gdy Max, wraz z nieodłącznym uśmiechem od ucha do ucha, wręcz pobiegł w tamtą stronę, najwidoczniej bardzo zadowolony z decyzji kapelusza.

— Poczekajcie, aż się dowiedzą, że on nie lata na mio… Au! — Boromir urwał, kiedy siostra nadepnęła mu na nogę. — Za co to?!

— Jesteś wredny.

— A ty przemądrzała i nikt ci tego nie wypomina! 

Za tę uwagę Cass strzeliła brata w ucho. Ktoś w pobliżu zachichotał cicho, jednak gdy Schuyler się rozejrzała, nie miała pojęcia, kim mogła być podsłuchująca ich osoba. Najbliżej stała dziewczynka o ciemnych włosach zebranych w warkocz, ale ona zdawała się całkowicie skupiona na ceremonii.

Zresztą, jeśli Sky miałaby być szczera, w tym momencie mało ją obchodziło, czy ktoś słucha ich przekomarzanek. Według alfabetu to właśnie ona spośród ich paczki znajdowała się następna w kolejce do przydziału. Czuła, jak jej mięśnie mimowolnie napinają się z każdą kolejną osobą, którą tiara wysłała do któregoś z domów i choć słyszała, jak Cassie informuje ją co jakiś czas, kim są zasiadający na stołku uczniowie, nie odróżniała nawet wypowiadanych przez przyjaciółkę słów.

Wreszcie nadszedł moment sądu, a profesor Craven zawołał:

— Howell, Schuyler.

Wystąpiła z szeregu, zachowując kamienną twarz, choć w duchu pogratulowała nauczycielowi, że odczytał jej imię bezbłędnie. Ponoć nawet tata początkowo miewał z tym problem, przez dziewięć miesięcy trwając w błędnym przekonaniu, że pisze się to zupełnie inaczej. Właściwie Sky odnosiła wrażenie, jakby jedyną osobą wiedzącą od zawsze, jak zapisać i odczytać jej imię, była mama. Co w sumie miało pewną logikę, skoro to właśnie ona nazwała córkę.

_ Okej, koniec pierdół. Teraz się skup _ , nakazała sobie w duchu Schuyler, siadając na stołku. Pozwoliła, aby założono jej tiarę, która opadła niemal równie nisko, co Anderson, Angelinie. Zapadła ciemność, a odgłosy dobiegające z sali ucichły prawie zupełnie. Nie było w tym nic szczególnie dziwnego — ostatecznie miała na głowie magiczny kapelusz. Kto wie, jak wiele zaklęć na niego rzucono.

_ No, no, no… Co my tu mamy? _

Aż podskoczyła, słysząc ten przenikliwy, denerwujący głosik we własnej głowie. Jasne, wiedziała, jak wygląda Ceremonia Przydziału, była w końcu czarownicą czystej krwi. To po prostu pozostawało… dziwne, kiedy ktoś siedział w twojej głowie.

_ Pamiętam twoich rodziców, moja droga… Przydzielenie matki nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych, strasznie się wykłócała… Ojciec… Tak, twój ojciec stanowił o wiele mniejszy problem, Schuyler Howell. Teraz jednak mam dylemat, dokąd przydzielić ciebie. _

_ Do Gryffindoru…? _ , zasugerowała dosyć nieśmiało Sky, czując się nieco onieśmielona na wzmiankę o rodzicach. Skoro Tiara Przydziału ich pamiętała, wiedziała, że oboje byli Ślizgonami. Tak, jak ich rodzice. I rodzice ich rodziców. I rodzice rodziców ich rodziców. I… I chyba się pogubiła.

_ Gryffindor? Jesteś tego pewna? A może po prostu nie chcesz rozstać się z przyjaciółmi? _

Schuyler nie odpowiedziała. Kapelusz trafił w samo sedno.

Usłyszała coś podobnego do cichego westchnienia, nim głosik przemówił ponownie.

_ To ważna decyzja, Schuyler Howell. Nie możesz kierować się w niej jedynie lękiem przed samotnością. Przydzielam uczniów już setki lat i nie raz, nie dwa, a nawet nie tysiąc rozdzielałam przyjaciół i rodzeństwa. Nikt nie zabroni się wam nadal przyjaźnić, a ty powinnaś pomyśleć o tym, czego naprawdę pragniesz. _

Sky nadal milczała, przygryzając wargę. Czego ona chciała? A skąd miała o tym wiedzieć?! To Cass była najmądrzejsza i wiedziała, czego chce. Nick był najrozsądniejszy i wybrałby najlepiej. Boromir po prostu poszedłby tam, gdzie nadal pozostawałby w centrum uwagi wszystkich; tak jak Max poszedł tam, gdzie ludzie docenią jego wariackie pomysły. Kiedy za rok do Hogwartu trafi Dakota, zapewne też wybierze miejsce, w którym nagrodzi się jej kreatywność i brawurę. A ona…? Dokąd mogła trafić Schuyler Howell, żeby nie stać się kiedyś czyimś tłem…? Po raz pierwszy w życiu Sky poczuła niepewność, wyobrażając sobie, jak traci rolę lidera. Od zawsze, choć na pierwszy rzut oka nic jej nie wyróżniało, to właśnie ona dzierżyła stery, wiodąc prym w większości przygód, które przeżywała z przyjaciółmi. Tylko… Tylko że ich znała. A oni znali ją. Kim byłaby wśród innych…? Perspektywa poznania odpowiedzi na to pytanie zdawała się Sky zarówno przerażająca, jak i nieco… tak odrobinkę… fascynująca. Stać się kimś innym; kimś nowym; kimś więcej.

_ Tak sądziłam _ , stwierdziła nieco przemądrzale Tiara.  _ Wszyscy ci, których krew w tobie płynie… Howellowie, Stonehallowie, Wheelerowie i Hearowesowie, zwłaszcza Hearowesowie… Slytherin jest dla was najlepszym wyborem. _

Schuyler przymknęła oczy, biorąc głęboki wdech, jakby przygotowała się do nurkowania, gdy Tiara Przydziału wrzasnęła na całą Wielką Salę:

— SLYTHERIN!!!

Kiedy zdjęto jej kapelusz z głowy, wstała powoli, odnajdując przyjaciół wzrokiem. Cass, Boromir i Nick wpatrywali się w nią zaskoczeni, choć w przypadku Boromira graniczyło to już z szokiem wliczającym opadniętą szczękę. Jeden rzut oka na Maxa wystarczył, by ocenić jego stan podobnie.

_ Okej, stało się. Przecież to nie koniec świata… Chyba _ . 

Schuyler nie była najlepsza w uspokajaniu samej siebie. Mogła więc jedynie pamiętać o tym, że wszystkie jej ciotki to Gryfonki, co nie przeszkadzało im zaprzyjaźnić się z mamą. I to w czasach, gdy wszystko wyglądało na dużo bardziej skomplikowane.

Posłała przyjaciołom nieco tylko wymuszony uśmiech, chcąc pokazać, że wszystko gra, po czym ruszyła w stronę stołu Ślizgonów. Widząc jak Anderson, Angelina… czy raczej Angelina Anderson robi jej miejsce pomiędzy sobą a Astarothem, zajęła je nieco niepewnie.

— Wygląda na to, że jesteśmy współlokatorkami. — Nowa koleżanka uśmiechnęła się do niej łagodnie niczym mugolski aniołek z kartki bożonarodzeniowej.

— Uhm, taaak… Chyba na to wygląda — bąknęła w odpowiedzi Sky.

— Mam nadzieję, że masz dużo ciekawych sekretów.

Angelina zachichotała. Nieco demonicznie, gdyby ktoś spytał o to pannę Howell. Mogłaby też przysiąc, że Astaroth mruknął do swojego sąsiada coś brzmiącego jak „jest upiorna”.

Nie chcąc w to wnikać, wróciła do obserwacji Ceremonii Przydziału. Na stołku zasiadło kolejnych kilka innych osób, których Schuyler nie znała, zdołała więc zatęsknić za podekscytowanym szeptem wszechwiedzącej Cassie, nim nadeszła kolej Marceaua, Nicholasa. Dokładnie tak, jak się wszyscy spodziewali, Nick został Gryfonem i z radością wymalowaną na twarzy usiadł obok Maxa. To było do wytrzymania. Schuyler poczuła delikatne szczypanie w oczach dopiero, kiedy dołączył do nich Miscellan, Boromir. Mimowolnie pociągnęła cicho nosem, nienawykła do separacji z resztą paczki. Zaczynała trochę żałować swojej decyzji — przecież mieli dziś świętować wszyscy razem! Co ona narobiła!

— Ooo, ktoś tu tęskni za przyjaciółmi?

Drwiący ton sprowadził Sky na ziemię. Spojrzała na blondyna, który zajmował miejsce obok Damiena. Najwyraźniej mama miała rację i nazwisko Blishwicków rzeczywiście było przeklęte.

— Pytam, czy tęsknisz za przyjaciółmi — powtórzył Sophus ze złośliwym uśmiechem. — Bo jak chcesz płakać, to zrób to teraz, potem przez twoje smarki stracę apetyt.

— Ja tracę apetyt na widok twojej płaskiej gęby. Rodzice odbijali tobą o podłogę? — odparowała gniewnie Schuyler, natychmiast zapominając o smutku. Przecież ona nie płakała!

Blishwick otworzył usta, jednak nagły — i bardzo podejrzany — atak kaszlu zarówno jego sąsiada, jak i siedzącej nieopodal blondynki w krótkich włosach go zdeprymował. Sky, świeżo upieczona Ślizgonka, poczuła satysfakcję, nim przeniosła wzrok na stół Gryfonów, słysząc kolejne oklaski. Chciała pomachać przydzielonej przed chwilą Cassie…

…ale Cassie tam nie było. Jej przyjaciółka kierowała dziarsko kroki ku Krukonom, którzy witali ją gromkimi brawami. Gdy Cass zasiadła na miejscu, najwidoczniej wyczuła spojrzenie Schuyler, popatrzyła na nią bowiem i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Sky niemal odruchowo zrobiła to samo, przypominając sobie w duchu słowa tiary. Może faktycznie nie wszystko zależało od tego, czy trafią do jednego domu? Poza tym — znów miały z Cass coś, co należało tylko do nich. Nawet jeśli każda z nich wybrała inaczej. Chcąc udowodnić, że aprobuje decyzję przyjaciółki, Schuyler uniosła dwa kciuki do góry. Na ten widok Cassie parsknęła śmiechem, eksponując przy tym dołeczki w policzkach, i odpowiedziała identycznym gestem.

Sky odwróciła się ponownie ku podwyższeniu, czując się dużo spokojniejszą. Ceremonia Przydziału powoli dobiegała końca, a kolejni uczniowie zostawali wysłani do jednego z czterech domów przy akompaniamencie ogłuszającego wrzasku tiary. Kiedy Walker, Vivienne zajęła miejsce przy stole Ravenclawu, a po niej i kilku długich minutach w stronę Puchonów pomknęła spłoszona Weasley, Dominique, ze swojego krzesła podniosła się dyrektorka — Minerwa McGonagall. Dzięki cioci Jasmine Schuyler wiedziała, że starsza kobieta była niegdyś nie tylko opiekunką Gryffindoru, ale również prawdopodobnie najlepszą nauczycielką transmutacji w historii. Przynajmniej według samej cioci Jasmine. Mama, jeśli siedziała w tym samym pomieszczeniu, zwykła wtrącać swoje trzy grosze, zazwyczaj brzmiące jak „wredna piła”.

— O Merlinie, jeszcze ona będzie przynudzać — mruknął jakiś dziewczęcy głos. — No ludzie, ja jestem głodna!

— Spencer, ty zawsze jesteś głodna — zauważył Astaroth.

— Bo jak dużo jem to rosnę. Nie to, co ty, młody — odpowiedziała mu znana już Schuyler krótkowłosa blondynka, tym samym potwierdzając teorię dziewczynki, że ta dwójka znała się już wcześniej.

— Chyba wszerz — wtrącił Blishwick.

— Chcesz, żebym teraz ja pokozłowała twoją twarzą o podłogę? — Dziewczyna nazwana Spencer zmierzyła go drwiącym spojrzeniem, a chłopak umilkł, rumieniąc się nieznacznie. — Zresztą… nawet jak nie ja, to pewnie zrobią to Martinsowie, jeśli im nie przypadniesz do gustu.

— Kto…? — wyrwało się Schuyler, czego natychmiast pożałowała, kiedy Spencer skierowała wzrok na nią. Starsza Ślizgonka miała w sobie coś z węża przyczajonego, by zaatakować ofiarę.

— Martinsowie. Spokojnie, poznasz ich jeszcze dzisiaj. — Posłała Sky nieprzyjemny uśmiech, po czym wróciła do rozmowy ze swoją sąsiadką, zupełnie ignorując pierwszaki.

Cała czwórka spojrzała po sobie niepewnie. Wyglądało na to, że nikogo z nich nie uprzedzono o żadnych Martinsach. Niewiedza, co ich czeka, odebrała im najwyraźniej apetyt, gdyż kiedy profesor McGonagall zakończyła przemowę, a stoły zapełniły się jedzeniem, żadne z nich po nic nie sięgnęło. Gdyby ktoś spytał Schuyler, czy czuje lęk, zdecydowanie by zaprzeczyła. Po prostu nie lubiła nieprzyjemnych niespodzianek.

— Pierwszaki, pierwszaki… Ej, Logan, tu są jeszcze jakieś pierwszaki!

Dziewczęcy głos zwrócił uwagę wszystkich czworga. Automatycznie spojrzeli na wysoką uczennicę o oliwkowej karnacji, ciemnych włosach i złośliwym uśmieszku, która zatrzymała się obok nich. Po chwili dołączył do niej uderzająco podobny chłopak; oboje nosili szaty z emblematami Slytherinu i najwyraźniej nieszczególnie obchodziło ich zakładanie tiar, gdyż jako jedni z nielicznych na sali mieli gołe głowy. Wyłączając, rzecz jasna, pierwszaki, aczkolwiek nimi nie byli z całą pewnością. Na oko chodzili do czwartej klasy; może piątej, skoro pod nosem Ślizgona nazwanego Loganem majaczył ciemny meszek.

— Ooo, świetnie! — Prawie-wąsaty klasnął w dłonie i nachylił ku pierwszorocznym, którzy odruchowo się do siebie przysunęli. — Państwo pozwolą, Logan i Lauren Martins, wasza osobista ochrona w Slytherinie.

— Lauren i Logan Martins — poprawiła pod nosem dziewczyna przedstawiona im jako Lauren, zrobiła to jednak na tyle cicho, że dobiegło uszu jedynie siedzącej najbliżej Sky.

— Ochrona…? — powtórzył nieco sceptycznie Astaroth.

— Ochrona. Nawet nie wiecie, jakie niebezpieczeństwa na was czyhają w tym strasznym, strasznym domu. — Logan z powagą pokiwał głową. Z bliska dało się zauważyć, że od siostry odróżniał go kształt nosa. Pomijając już, naturalnie, tę okrutną parodię wąsa.

— Jakie? — zainteresowała się Angelina.

— Straszne — ucięła krótko Lauren, a widząc dosyć sceptyczną minę Anderson, dodała: — Śmiertelne.

— Dlatego pobieramy drobną opłatę, jeśli chcecie być bezpieczni — dodał Logan.

— A jeśli nie chcemy? — spytał Blishwick, najwidoczniej niechętny płacić komuś haraczu.

— To wpierdo… wciry — wyjaśniła mu Lauren uprzejmym tonem.

— Dla wszystkich…? — Schuyler popatrzyła to na chłopaka, to na dziewczynę.

— Noo… nie — przyznał Logan niechętnie. — Dla nich. — Pokazał przy tym na Blishwicka i Astarotha.

— Logan! — syknęła przez zęby jego siostra.

— Lauren, to są dziewczynki… Małe w dodatku. — Martins zrobił wymowny gest w stronę Schuyler i Angeliny.

— Ja wcale nie jestem ma…! — Sky zaczęła protest, jednak natychmiast uciszył ją kopniak w kostkę od sąsiadki.

Tymczasem Lauren, ignorując urywany okrzyk jednej z ofiar, westchnęła wymownie i pokręciła głową, następnie znów zwracając się do pierwszorocznych:

— Więc albo płacicie, albo oni mają wciry, a wy… — urwała na chrząkania brata, brzmiące podobnie do „małe dziewczynki”. — …coś wymyślimy.

— A ile ta opłata wynosi? — zainteresowała się Angelina.

— Dziesięć sykli.

Blishwick z Astarothem wymienili znaczące spojrzenia, mając miny, jakby starali się nie roześmiać, a Schuyler zaczęła oglądać przemieniony w nocne niebo sufit, żeby nie okazać rozbawienia.

— Tygodniowo? — Angelina jako jedyna zachowała kamienną twarz, choć z pewnością miała co najmniej tyle pieniędzy co Astaroth i Blishwick razem wzięci, jeśli nie więcej.

— Miesięcznie. — Lauren posłała chłopcom spojrzenie pełne politowania, widząc ich miny. — Nie uczcie ojca dzieci robić. Nie zedrzemy z was więcej tylko dlatego, że chcemy skończyć tę szkołę.

— A potem zarabiać w magicznej ochronie? — zapytał uprzejmie Sophus, choć czerwona twarz zdradzała jego wysiłek, by nie roześmiać się głośno na myśl o tak niskiej kwocie.

Starsza Ślizgonka zignorowała to pytanie, prostując powoli plecy, podobnie jak i jej brat. Najwidoczniej uznali rozmowę za skończoną. Schuyler usłyszała jeszcze, jak Lauren mruknęła do Logana coś o pyskatych smarkaczach, jednak umknęła jej niestety odpowiedź chłopaka.

— Zamierzacie im płacić? — Blishwick spojrzał na swoje nowe koleżanki z roku, gdy Martinsowie odeszli, zapewne w poszukiwaniu kolejnych ofiar.

— Zastanowię się. — Angelina wzruszyła ramionami.

— Absolutnie nie — odparła w tym samym momencie Sky, przybierając wojowniczy ton.

— Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś biedna.

— Sophus, to było beznadziejne… — wtrącił Astaroth, ale wszyscy go zignorowali.

— Nie jestem. — Schuyler spojrzała z pogardą na Blishwicka. — Po prostu nie będę im dawała moich pieniędzy. Nie boję się ich.

— Ciekawe, co ci za to zrobią… — Sophus udał zastanowienie, jednak ona go zignorowała. Nie zamierzała pozwolić, by ją zastraszono.

— W każdym razie… — wtrąciła Angelina — Nie wiem, jak wy, ale ja mam wrażenie, że na pewno trafiliśmy do najmniej nudnego domu.

Sky bez wahania przyznała jej w duchu rację. I bardzo chciała opowiedzieć swoim przyjaciołom zarówno o tej uczcie, jak i nowych znajomych z roku. Gdy spojrzała przez ramię na swoją paczkę, dostrzegła, że oni też, mimo rozmów z sąsiadami, co jakiś czas zerkają na stoły, gdzie siedzą ich bliscy. Dziewczynkę napawało to pewnym optymizmem.

Być może Tiara Przydziału naprawdę miała rację.


	3. Na co komu pureé z brokułów i gulasz z podrobów?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Któreś z nich miało w tym roku nareszcie kopnąć w kalendarz i zakończyć ich trwający od pięciu lat spór.

_ 1 września 2018 roku _

Od równo trzech miesięcy Schuyler Emily Howell miała całe szesnaście lat i — w przeciwieństwie do swojej matki — wiedziała, że czasem nie warto reagować na zaczepki. Znaczy wiedziała już wcześniej, ale wraz z przekroczeniem magicznego progu szesnastej wiosny — tudzież lata — zrozumiała, że wiedzę tę należałoby zacząć wykorzystywać w życiu codziennym. Gdyby nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy, na twarzy siedzącego obok niej Sophusa Blishwicka dawno odbiłaby się podeszwa trampka. Oczywiście biorąc pod uwagę, od jak dawna trwa uczta powitalna — jakiś kwadrans, gdyby ktoś pytał — całkiem prawdopodobne, że Blishwick zdoła jeszcze zawrzeć bliższą znajomość z obuwiem sąsiadki… Ale lepiej nie uprzedzać faktów. Znaczy „nie krakać”. Przecież to wcale nie musi się wydarzyć.

_ Tia, jasne. _

Na razie jednak, póki jej największy wróg zajmował się rozmową ze swoim nieco bardziej cywilizowanym kumplem, Sky mogła poświęcić się czemu innemu niż korzystanie z odziedziczonej po ojcu zdolności do niemal całkowitego ignorowania otoczenia. Której, nawiasem mówiąc, nie używała szczególnie często. Szczęście Blishwicka polegało na tym, że używała w ogóle, gdyż w przeciwnym razie jego gałki oczne na sto procent już dawno znalazłyby się poza należnymi im oczodołami. Nie żeby mu się nie należało. Bezczelne i zupełnie jawne lustrowanie innych wzrokiem było natrętne oraz naruszało ich absolutnie nienaruszalną prywatność. Przynajmniej w tym konkretnym przypadku „nienaruszalną”; przez ostatnie pięć lat jedynie Blishwick jakoś nie chciał tego przyjąć do wiadomości, poddając Schuyler niemalże bezustannej obserwacji. Trudne do oceny pozostawało, czy czyha na błędy Howell, aby móc je natychmiast wytknąć z typową dla siebie złośliwością, czy jednak o tym, gdzie patrzy, decyduje główka, nie głowa.

Aby oderwać myśli od tego nieprzyjemnego tematu, Sky przesunęła spojrzeniem szarobłękitnych oczu w stronę stołu prezydialnego. Siedząca na samym środku dyrektorka, wiekowa profesor McGonagall, zajmowała się rozmową z opiekunem Gryffindoru, profesorem Longbottomem. W przeciwieństwie do wielu Ślizgonów, Schuyler nie darzyła nauczyciela zielarstwa jakimiś wrogimi uczuciami; wręcz przeciwnie — na swój sposób podziwiała go za anielską, absolutnie nie-gryfońską cierpliwość. Biorąc pod uwagę, ile czasu spędziła w jego gabinecie wraz z Boromirem, Maxem i Dakotą, przyłapana na kolejnym łamaniu szkolnych zasad, niemalże myślała o Longbottomie jak o własnym opiekunie domu. Odnosiła zresztą wrażenie, że mógłby tę funkcję znosić lepiej od osoby, której ona przypadła, patrząc na nadludzkie pokłady zrozumienia, jakie okazywał Sky przez pięć lat niestrudzonego mordowania każdej dotkniętej rośliny. Zapewne ucieszył się, słysząc o jej soczystym Okropnym na SUM-ach; dzięki niemu nie musiał nigdy więcej oglądać masakry zieleniny w wykonaniu Schuyler Howell.

Z kolei opiekun Ślizgonów we własnej osobie, profesor Zabini, rozmawiał z nauczycielką astronomii, profesor Sinistrą. Pogawędka nie przeszkadzała mu jednak w zerkaniu kontrolnie w stronę stołu Slytherinu; robił to z zaskakującą dokładnością, niemalże co pięć minut, a z jego przystojnej, gładko ogolonej twarzy nie schodziła mina człowieka gotowego na wszystko. Sky doskonale wiedziała, że nauczyciel eliksirów szuka wzrokiem jej skromnej osoby. Nawet niespecjalnie się temu dziwiła — co roku, albo w trakcie uczty powitalnej, albo w drodze do dormitoriów, ona i Blishwick urządzali widowisko, o którym reszta szkoły rozmawiała przez kilka kolejnych dni. W pierwszej klasie, po tej dosyć nieszczęsnej w skutkach — tj. trafieniu do jednego domu — Ceremonii Przydziału, zaczęli się wzajemnie popychać na schodach do lochów, co zakończyło się sturlaniem na sam dół w tempie ekspresowym. Samo w sobie nie brzmiało to imponująco; imponujący był efekt domina, gdyż przez przypadek pociągnęli za sobą większość pozostałych pierwszorocznych ze Slytherinu; aczkolwiek Sky nadal upierała się, że odpowiedzialność za to powinna spaść raczej na Astarotha i Angelinę, którzy usiłowali ich rozdzielić. Aby nie zagłębiać się w bolesne szczegóły lat kolejnych, starczy jedynie zaręczyć o powiększającej się z roku na rok zarówno efektowności, jak i liczbie świadków wojny na linii Howell-Blishwick. Naprawdę nic więc dziwnego, że Zabini starał się mieć na nią oko. I na Blishwicka, który jakimś magicznym sposobem zawsze znajdował sposób, aby zająć miejsce nieopodal.

_ Merlinie, co za palant _ , pomyślała Sky, dokonując najtrafniejszej znanej sobie charakterystyki swego nemezis. Po czym przypomniało się jej, że o Blishwicku miała nie myśleć, toteż wróciła do obserwowania nauczycieli, podjadając przy tym grzanki prosto ze stojącej nieopodal miseczki. Nie czuła apetytu, ale zwykła zajmować ręce podjadaniem, by powstrzymać akty agresji we własnym wykonaniu. Zresztą kto niby dodaje grzanek do zupy?! Jakiś dziwny, kontynentalny zwyczaj. Z tej dzikiej, nie-hiszpańskiej części kontynentu.

Skoro o rzeczach dzikich mowa, wzrok Schuyler spoczął właśnie na nauczycielu starożytnych run, profesorze Hawkinsie, który zawsze sprawiał wrażenie, jakby planował krwawe morderstwo całej okolicy; jednakże tradycję stanowiło, że pierwszego września wyglądał tak jakoś z cztery razy bardziej. Powód stanowiła siedząca obok nauczycielka latania, profesor Byrne, ewidentnie usiłująca przekształcić swój monolog w dialog z sąsiadem. Co roku podczas uczty powitalnej udawało się jej zająć miejsce koło Hawkinsa. I co roku przez kolejne dziesięć miesięcy Hawkins bardzo pilnował, aby nie miała szans powtórzyć tego sukcesu. Niemniej każdy wieczór pierwszego września stanowił dla nauczyciela istne tortury. Opierając się jedynie na ożywionej gestykulacji Byrne, orbitującej głównie wokół wskazywania mniej lub bardziej pogardliwymi gestami w stronę fruwającego gdzieś pod sufitem Irytka, Sky podejrzewała, że aktualnie nauczycielka opisuje Hawkinsowi swoje kolejne starcie ze szkolnym poltergeistem. Lubiła twierdzić, jakoby prowadzili wojnę od czasów jej młodości, aczkolwiek sam Irytek zarzekał się, że nic mu o tym nie wiadomo, bo przecież pomógł. W czym? Tego nikt nie wiedział, ale na dźwięk słowa „prąd”, niezależnie od kontekstu, Byrne zawsze zalewał głęboki rumieniec i prędko zmieniała temat.

Sama Schuyler całkiem lubiła nauczycielkę latania, choć wolała rozstrzygać konflikty międzydomowe z innymi członkami grona pedagogicznego; profesor Gloria Byrne miała bowiem dosyć ewidentną skłonność do faworyzowania Gryfonów. Wątpliwym jednak było, aby właśnie ta wada decydowała o agresji, z jaką Hawkins posługiwał się sztućcami, zmuszony do słuchania sąsiadki. Kiedy nagle zwrócił twarz w stronę stołu Ślizgonów, Sky nawet z tej odległości natychmiast zrozumiała, że swoimi przenikliwymi, szarymi oczami patrzy prosto na nią; najwyraźniej wyczuł, że ktoś go obserwuje, a nawet rozpoznał, kto taki. Posłane w jej stronę spojrzenie było tak mordercze, że aż Schuyler się rozkaszlała, krztusząc grzanką. Nim jednak zdołała dramatycznie skonać przy stole Ślizgonów, siedząc u boku swego największego wroga, otoczyły ją czyjeś silne ramiona i, zapewne siłą rozpędu, uniosły do góry, a splecione pięści ucisnęły kilkakrotnie gdzieś pod mostkiem. Rozmiękła grzanka wypadła z ust Sky i poszybowała nad głową siedzącego naprzeciw pierwszaka, po czym rozpłaszczyła na posadzce. Ktoś wydał z siebie zdegustowane „fuj!”, ale Schuyler nieszczególnie się przejęła, na powrót ciesząc swobodą oddychania.

— Mówią, że zabił człowieka.

— Co? — Schuyler odwróciła głowę w stronę swego wybawcy. Był nim nie kto inny jak Mortimer Miscellan; istota zbyt dziwna nawet jak na miscellanowe plemię, a jednak przydatna. Na przykład w sytuacji, kiedy chce cię zabić smażone pieczywo.

— Hawkins — sprecyzował Mort, rozpychając się łokciami, aby zrobić sobie miejsce koło swojej dłużniczki. — Mówią, że kogoś zabił.

— Kto mówi?

— Wielu ludzi. — Wzruszył ramionami i się zadumał. — Jedni twierdzą, że to było w Egipcie, inni upierają się, że w Kongo…

— Mort, niechętnie to przyznaję, ale sama się zakrztusiłam.

— Albo on zakrztusił cię wzrokiem. Jest potężniejszy niż wygląda.

— Wygląda jak pirat na emeryturze — mruknęła w odpowiedzi Sky, wywracając oczami i nie kłopocząc się słuchaniem odpowiedzi Morta. 

Kuzyn Boromira i spółki był… specyficzny. Ujmując to w sposób bardziej bezpośredni: kolejny liść na rozłożystym drzewie genealogicznym niegdyś arystokratycznego rodu Miscellanów był dziwakiem. Nawiedzonym dziwakiem. Ponoć stanowił kopię swojego wujka, Aylmera, o którym wszyscy — od Dakoty Miscellan począwszy, a na Violet Howell skończywszy — mówili, że bardziej pokopane od niego nie są nawet mugolskie gniazdka pod prądem. Choć Sky nie znała Aylmera Miscellana osobiście, uważała, że szaleństwo Morta sięga głębiej. Utwierdziła się w tej opinii ubiegłego roku, kiedy przyłapano go, jak spał w pokoju wspólnym, zwisając z sufitu. Dokonał tego, wcześniej przytwierdzając się do sklepienia zaklęciem, a wszystko miało ponoć na celu hołd profesorowi Snape'owi.

(Portret samego zainteresowanego stwierdził wówczas niespecjalnie cicho, że najlepszym hołdem byłoby usunięcie Miscellana ze Slytherinu).

Woląc nie stawiać samej siebie przed wyborem pomiędzy testowaniem swojej odporności psychicznej a robieniem tegoż swej cierpliwości, Sky postanowiła skorzystać jednak z howellowego dziedzictwa zblazowania. Wyłączywszy się na wszelkie bodźce pochodzące od stołu Ślizgonów, wróciła do obserwacji Wielkiej Sali; starannie ominęła przy tym ciało pedagogiczne. Choć niczego już nie podjadała, głupio byłoby zakrztusić się własną śliną, jeśli Hawkins znów złapałby ją na gapieniu się.

Prawdę powiedziawszy, gdyby słowa Morta nie brzmiały jak… cóż, słowa Morta, byłaby w stanie uwierzyć, że nauczyciel naprawdę miał z tym coś wspólnego. Nie lubił jej. Nie lubił nikogo, ale szczególnie nie lubił ludzi, których musiał uczyć. A jeszcze bardziej nie lubił ludzi, których musiał uczyć, a oni mieli zakute łby. Choć Schuyler Howell niekoniecznie tak by to określiła, to jednak, w istocie, miała zakuty łeb. Przynajmniej w dziedzinie starożytnych run. Wierząc, że przedmiot ten będzie równie ciekawy, co historia magii, wybrała go na przełomie drugiej i trzeciej klasy; tylko po to, by kolejne trzy lata spędzić w cierpieniu. Normalny człowiek pewnie zrezygnowałby najdalej po semestrze, kiedy jasnym jak słońce stało się, że starożytne runy nigdy nawet nie machały z oddali do jego talentów. Schuyler trzymała jednak duma; Hawkinsa za to trzymało w ryzach chyba jedynie widmo Azkabanu za wyrzucenie dziecka przez okno. Czasem miała wrażenie, że kogoś mu przypomina i przez to nie lubi jej on jeszcze bardziej, ale nie umiała odgadnąć, kogo. Większość ludzi w Hogwarcie zawsze powtarzała, że Sky to cała matka, a noga Violet Howell nigdy nie stanęła w żadnej klasie starożytnych run.

Pokręciła głową, jakby chciała odepchnąć od siebie pytania bez odpowiedzi. Lepiej wrócić do rzeczywistości. Dlatego też po raz kolejny dzisiejszego wieczoru, a konkretniej od Ceremonii Przydziału, odszukała wzrokiem rozsianych po Wielkiej Sali przyjaciół. Paskudny humor, który utrzymywał się Schuyler jeszcze od podróży pociągiem, wywoływał w niej skłonności czysto masochistyczne. Poza tym nie przepadała za ucztami powitalnymi. Nie dosyć, że była to jedna z niewielu okazji, kiedy tiary nadal stanowiły obowiązkowy element mundurka, to jeszcze trzeba było siedzieć wyłącznie ze swoim domem. Nie żeby wcale nie miała kolegów wśród Ślizgonów. Po prostu większość jej znajomości z wychowankami Domu Węża pozostawała dla obu stron niezbyt wiążąca i owi znajomi siedzieli dziś ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. To znaczy ci, którzy nie ukończyli jeszcze szkoły. Czyli zdecydowanie niewielu. Choć Sky nie dzieliła uprzedzeń swoich rodziców wobec Ślizgonów — nie żeby sami Ślizgonami nie byli, nieprawdaż — pięć pełnych lat edukacji pozwoliło jej dojść do wniosku, że uczniowie należący do Slytherinu z zasady dosyć wolno dojrzewają do stanu, w którym umiałaby ich znieść. Prawdopodobnie oni mieli podobną opinię na temat Sky, ale niespecjalnie o to dbała. Schuyler Howell cechowało typowe u jedynaków przekonanie o wyższości jej racji w zasadniczej większości przypadków.

Zapewne dlatego uważała, że przyjaciele powinni choć częściowo podzielać odczuwane przez nią ból, mękę oraz cierpienie. Przynajmniej na tyle, by się nie bawić dobrze we własnym towarzystwie w sposób tak ostentacyjny.

Weźmy na przykład takie Cass z Vivienne, beztrosko gawędzące przy stole Krukonów. Ich ładne, pozbawione piegów twarze zdawały się niezmącone troską o cierpienia Schuyler dwa stoły dalej. Bezczelność! W dodatku, co tylko wzmagało irytację Sky, żadna z nich nie wyglądała idiotycznie w tradycyjnej szkolnej tiarze, a to już zakrawało na coś graniczącego z cudem, patrząc na to, jak bardzo niekorzystne był ten konkretny model czarodziejskiego nakrycia głowy. Ogólnie prezentowały się obie aż zbyt idealnie, dyskutując z uśmiechem nad nie wiadomo czym, a więc zapewne czymś kujońskim; jak dwie modelki na zdjęciu w „Młodej Czarownicy”, ilustrującym artykuł w stylu „20 największych zalet powrotu do Hogwartu”. Niech je szlag. Prasę też niech trafi szlag. 

Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, właśnie w tym momencie dwie niewinne Krukonki padłyby martwe na posadzkę, rażone piorunami ciskanymi przez oczy Sky. Choć, jeśli miałaby być szczera, Vivienne padłaby martwa dużo szybciej i dużo bardziej, gdyż to na nią spadała demokratyczna większość błyskawic. To nie tak, że nie lubiła Viv. Bo lubiła! Nie tylko za przydatność oraz chęć pomagania innym. Miała też inne zalety. Po prostu… gdyby zależało to od Sky, Vivi niekoniecznie wrosłaby w ich paczkę tak szybko. A może i w ogóle. Byłaby z boku, jak Sofia; kimś bliskim, acz bez przesady. Siódemka niby stanowiła szczęśliwą liczbę, ale Schuyler wolała parzyste numery. Na przykład szóstkę. I to wcale nie miało związku z tym, że czuła zazdrość o swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę! Albo jej uwagę!

Okej, może trochę. Odrobinkę. W końcu była jedynaczką, którą wszyscy kochali; przynajmniej wszyscy wśród bliskich. A Vivienne wystarczyło dostać jedno dormitorium z Cass, by prawie cała Drużyna Marzeń ją z miejsca adoptowała. Nie fair. Byli ze sobą związani od życia płodowego. Vivienne Walker nie należała do tego klubu, ale skoro inni ją zaakceptowali, Sky musiała zrobić to samo. I zwykle nawet nie była zazdrosna. Od pewnego czasu. Poza takimi okazjami jak dzisiejsza.

Rzecz jasna, nie wymagała, żeby płakano nad jej losem — przynajmniej tak twierdziła — jednak miło byłoby nie czuć się wymazaną z pamięci przyjaciół na kilka godzin, tak?! I to wcale nie dramatyzm! Może troszkę. Ale miała zły humor, mogła dramatyzować. Szczególnie jeśli powód jej złego humoru siedział obok, a spojrzenie Sky podchwyciła właśnie najmniej powołana ku temu Krukonka. Mianowicie — Antonia Griffiths. 

Antonia Griffiths, przed którą Schuyler jeszcze w pociągu nierozsądnie chełpiła się świeżo zdobytą odznaką kapitana. Antonia Griffiths, mózg drużyny Ravenclawu. Idealna do sześcianu Antonia Griffiths; zbyt idealna, by zniżać się do poziomu zostania główną nemezis Schuyler. Jednak nie na tyle idealna, by jej perfekcyjnej twarzy nie rozjaśnił aż zbyt promienny uśmiech, kiedy w oczywistym geście przesunęła palcem wskazującym po szyi. Sky nie pozostała Krukonce dłużna, unosząc nieznacznie dłoń w geście jeszcze bardziej oczywistym, kiedy wyprostowała zaledwie jeden palec. Tylko Antonii Griffiths jej dzisiaj brakowało; żeby chociaż umiała rzucić w stronę rywalki z boiska jakąkolwiek ripostą, która by nie pogrążyła jej samej…! 

— Znów nazwiesz ją piękną sosną?

Schuyler prawie podskoczyła, słysząc głos Blishwicka. Przez ułamek sekundy poczuła lęk, że wyrażała swoje frustracje na głos; potem jednak przypomniała sobie, że odezwał się do niej Blishwick, czyli wszystko jest na miejscu; ktoś jedynie czuje potrzebę przypomnienia jej, jakim lamusem staje się w pobliżu Griffiths. Skwitowała więc zaczepkę krótko i treściwie:

— Idź turlać dropsa przez Zakazany Las.

— Mógłbym poturlać co innego — odparł, lustrując Schuyler wzrokiem od stóp do głów. Czy raczej od kolan do głów, skoro siedzieli przy stole. — I gdzie indziej. Na przykład w moim dormitorium.

Zza jego ramienia dobiegł zdegustowany jęk Astarotha, ale Sky nie zwróciła na niego uwagi. Generalnie łatwo przegapiała Damiena Astarotha, pomimo posiadanej przez niego odznaki prefekta, skoro był niczym więcej niż przydupasem Blishwicka. Przynajmniej w jej opinii. Nie mogła za to nie dostrzec szatańskiego błysku w oczach przeciwnika. Oczach zielonych niczym muł na brzegu zamkowego jeziora; chciałoby się rzec, że zielonych niczym Avada, aczkolwiek — choć dzięki temu wyglądałby niewątpliwie jeszcze bardziej jak idiota — Sophus Blishwick nie posiadał oczojebnie zielonych tęczówek. Sky zacisnęła wąskie wargi w linijkę, aby powstrzymać cisnący się na usta potok przekleństw. Nie z powodu dobrego wychowania, raczej dla oszczędzenia sobie kilku kolejnych godzin, bo zapewne dopiero po takim czasie zdołałaby wyczerpać zbierający się właśnie zasób wulgaryzmów skierowanych w stronę Blishwicka. Postanowiła darować sobie agresję zarówno słowną, jak i fizyczną, skupiając się na wznowieniu postanowienia o ignorowaniu swego śmiertelnego wroga. Przecież nie była już dzieckiem — była w klasie owutemowej! To wymagało pewnej dojrzałości. Podobno.

Pozostawała również kwestia dumy. Co roku, nie ucząc się na błędach, Blishwick testował wytrzymałość Schuyler, jeszcze w pociągu obstawiając, jak szybko wykurzy ją z Wielkiej Sali. Dotychczas nigdy mu się to nie udało. Pomijając, oczywiście, ten nieprzyjemny i ściśle związany z ludzką fizjologią trzeci rok; Sky wyniosła z tamtej porażki na polu bitwy dwie lekcje. Po pierwsze — pilnować swojego talerza. Po drugie — dziewczęta mogą wejść do chłopięcych dormitoriów. Owego wieczoru nemezis Schuyler również się o tym przekonał, zanim jego facjata nie zawarła bliższej znajomości z sedesem.

Tak czy inaczej, w chwili obecnej Sky zrobiła to, co należało — wróciła do olewania istnienia Blishwicka, które stanowiło podejrzaną, brązową plamę na honorze całej ludzkości. Jej spojrzenie samo, zupełnie automatycznie, powędrowało znów ku innym stołom. Prześlizgnęło się po Puchonach, aczkolwiek nie odnalazło tam zbyt wielu bodźców do podsycania gniewu, gdyż Sofia, jedyna wierna, posłała w stronę Sky nieco łobuzerski uśmiech.

_ Cholera. Na nią jak zwykle nie można się nawet wkurzyć _ , pomyślała z pewnym niesmakiem Schuyler. Zadawanie się z Puchonami, nawet w liczbie ograniczonej do dwóch — choć liczył się w sumie jeden, bo drugi to rodzina — zdecydowanie utrudniało życie i drobne, masochistyczne przyjemności.

W odpowiedzi na minę Sofii wywróciła wymownie oczami i podążyła dalej, ku stołowi Gryffindoru. Natychmiast wyłowiła spośród szeregu Gryfonów Nicka wraz z Boromirem, pomiędzy nimi zaś jaśniała złocista czupryna Dakoty; wciśnięta na nią w niedbały sposób tiara jedynie podkreślała, jak wielki chaos panował na głowie najmłodszej z rodzeństwa Miscellanów. Podczas kiedy jej sąsiedzi prowadzili pomiędzy sobą ożywioną dyskusję — Sky widziała, jak często wargi Boromira układają się w słowo „zwycięstwo”, musiało więc chodzić o quidditcha — sama Dakota zdawała się błądzić myślami w zupełnie innym miejscu. Leniwymi ruchami stawiała powoli kwadratową wieżę z frytek, w czym ochoczo asystował jej siedzący po drugiej stronie blatu Max. Co jakiś czas któreś z nich kręciło nieznacznie głową, więc zapewne grali w „Co zabrałbyś na bezludną wyspę?”. Była to wyjątkowo idiotyczna zabawa, której zasad nie znał właściwie nikt poza tą dwójką oraz Mortem. O ile w ogóle istniały jakieś poza torpedowaniem każdego pomysłu przeciwnika stwierdzeniem, że nie może zabrać wybranego przedmiotu, bo nie. W każdym razie — nie wybierało się tej gry, jeśli nie czuło się skrajnego znudzenia. Mogłoby to pocieszać Schuyler, gdyby nie drobny szczególik: mieli siebie nawzajem. A ona… cóż. Ona sterczała w wyjątkowo niekorzystnym położeniu, uwięziona pomiędzy dwoma demonami, bez najmniejszej szansy na ratunek. Ostatni raz czuła się tak bardzo niekochana, kiedy Cassie poznała Vivienne i po raz pierwszy trzeba było się nią z kimś podzielić.

_ Nawet nie zauważyli, jak walczyłam o życie! _ , pomyślała z pretensją, opierając podbródek na zwiniętej pięści, a nienawistne spojrzenie wbijając w przypadkowego pierwszaka. Najwyraźniej poczuł się niekomfortowo, gdyż prędko zmienił miejsce, Sky zaś pozostała z ponurym wzrokiem zawieszonym w pustej przestrzeni w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą siedziało spłoszone dziecko. Miękka się ta młodzież zrobiła swoją drogą. Za jej czasów to nie dało się być mięczakiem, nie w Slytherinie, gdzie czyhali Martinsowie. Aż łza się w oku kręciła na wspomnienie drobnych wyłudzeń pieniężnych i bliżej niesprecyzowanych gróźb krzywd cielesnych.

— Podasz mi purée z brokułów?

Głos Morta wyrwał Schuyler z objęć nostalgicznych wspominek nękania przez szatańskie bliźnięta oraz rozkosznych wizji, w których rzucała pewne osoby wielkiej kałamarnicy na pożarcie. Spojrzała powoli na sąsiada, zastanawiając przy tym, czy nie odpłynęła za daleko i na pewno dobrze zrozumiała. Jednocześnie usiłowała nie uciec wzrokiem. Z jakiegoś powodu patrzenie na Mortimera Miscellana dłużej niż kilkanaście sekund bez przerwy sprawiało, że ludzie czuli się… Powiedzieć, że czuli się nieswojo, byłoby niedopowiedzeniem stulecia. Schuyler pozostawała jednak jedną z nielicznych, którzy próbowali nie ulegać temu wrażeniu. Przez ostatnie pięć lat wychodziło jej to z różnym skutkiem. Nie uważała, aby był to powód do wstydu. Jedynie starsza siostra Morta, Dakota oraz Alice Stine zdawały się absolutnie odporne. I Angelina. Aczkolwiek ona akurat roztaczała wokół siebie aurę osoby, która ciągle myśli o tym, jak spalić cały świat, gdyby ktoś chciał znać opinię Sky, czemu więc miałaby się bać.

— Co? — zapytała wreszcie, marszcząc brwi.

Mort może i był dziwadłem, wszyscy o tym wiedzieli, ale… naprawdę? Purée z brokułów? Ta pomyłka gastronomiczna, która zawsze, przez calutki czas trwania każdej uczty, pozostawała nietknięta? Purée z brokułów, uznawane powszechnie za jakąś cichą zemstę skrzatów domowych za wszystkie lata niewoli, nim nie rozpoczęła się ich powolna emancypacja?

— Podasz mi to zielone, wyglądające jak rzeczny muł, które stoi w misce po twojej prawej stronie? — powtórzył Mortimer takim tonem, jak gdyby codziennie prosił ludzi o podsunięciu mu pod nos jednej z najgorszych kar kulinarnych znanych ludzkości. — Proszę.

— Jasne. Twój wybór. — Schuyler wzruszyła ramionami, poważnie wątpiąc, czy z takich eksperymentów da się ujść z życiem, i odwróciła, aby sięgnąć po półmisek…

…dokładnie w tym momencie, w którym ten pomiot najbardziej śliskich gumochłonów, znany powszechnie jako Sophus Blishwick, po raz kolejny na nią spojrzał.

Nie. Nie „spojrzał”. 

Wlepił te swoje wyłupiaste gały, których barwa nie odbiegała specjalnie od nowego przysmaku Morta, prosto w Sky. Zamrugała gwałtownie, chcąc przerwać niepożądany kontakt wzrokowy — wystarczająco obrzydliwa była już niewielka odległość pomiędzy ich twarzami, skoro okoliczności zmusiły ją do nachylenia się po miskę — a następnie złapała poszukiwaną potrawę i wykonała w stronę Mortimera obrót tak energiczny, że jej długie, ciemne włosy uderzyły Blishwicka w twarz. Z jakiegoś powodu, zapewne zwanego „dozgonna nienawiść”, Sky zupełnie to nie obeszło.

— Trzymaj. — Postawiła gwałtownie półmisek tuż pod nosem kolegi, drugą ręką poprawiając tiarę, która zsunęła się jej z czubka głowy.

— Dzięki. — Mort sięgnął po okazałą butelkę pikantnego keczupu, po czym wylał trzy czwarte jej zawartości na purée, nim rozpoczął konsumpcję.

Schuyler uznała, że wcale nie chce wnikać w jego motywy. W psychikę tego dzieciaka nie umiał, a nawet nie próbował zagłębiać się nikt poza Dakotą. Jednak nawet ona, pomimo dzielenia z kuzynem pewnych dziwactw, nie była choć w połowie tak niepokojąca.

Dla dobra swojego żołądka, nerwów oraz — zdaniem niektórych wątpliwego — zdrowia psychicznego Sky zaczęła napełniać własny półmisek, walcząc z niezdrową chęcią spojrzenia w lewo. Oczywiście pięć minut spokoju byłoby zbyt wielką przysługą ze strony Merlina, ledwo bowiem Schuyler sięgnęła po pieczeń z indyka, poczuła jak ktoś nachyla się nad jej uchem.

— Howell, mam rozumieć, że ten nieudolny cios włosami to nowatorska forma chwalenia się nową fryzurą? — Blishwick wypowiadał te słowa ze zdecydowanie zbyt małej odległości, a ironiczne rozbawienie w jego głosie budziło w Sky irytację. Ale czy cokolwiek dotyczące tego padalca nie budziło w Sky irytacji? Już sama jego obecność tak blisko doprowadzała do nieprzyjemnego trzepotania w jej żołądku, za które z całą pewnością nie były odpowiedzialne żadne cholerne motylki! Raczej ćmy. Od motylków nie chcesz puścić komuś pawia prosto w twarz.

Nie obracając się w stronę natręta, zdecydowanym gestem odsunęła go na odległość wyprostowanego ramienia. Odnotowała w pamięci, aby wsadzić potem rękę do wrzątku w celu odkażenia. Wrząca lawa również nie byłaby takim złym pomysłem. Albo ług.

— Ja pierdolę, Blishwick, przestrzeń osobista — warknęła, celowo używając mocniejszych słów, by przekaz skuteczniej dotarł do jego arystokratycznych uszek.

_ Jeśli nie podziała, zawsze mogę rozpłaszczyć mu ryj talerzem. To znaczy… rozpłaszczyć jeszcze bardziej _ , pomyślała z mściwą satysfakcją na samą wizję takiego aktu agresji.

Na pozór zachowując spokój, wróciła do napełniania półmiska jedzeniem, ignorując przy tym obu swoich sąsiadów. Sądząc po dźwiękach dobiegających od strony Morta — dobrze zrobiła, gdyż najwyraźniej kończył on już konsumpcję tego, co dotychczas, zdaniem mieszkańców Hogwartu, pozostawało nie do skonsumowania.

_ Merlinie, czy wujek przysłał mu jakieś peruwiańskie zioło, po którym ten pomiot całego oddziału zamkniętego złapał gastrofazę czy jak?  _ I czy on w ogóle był rodzonym Miscellanem? Bo ta rodzina nie zawsze wyglądała na normalną, acz koniec końców wszyscy jej członkowie mieścili się w — czasem bardzo szeroko pojętych — granicach normy, czego o Mortimerze nie sposób byłoby powiedzieć.

— Wybacz, ale prawdę mówiąc… pokusa jest zbyt silna, gdy jesteś tuż obok — odparł na rzuconą wcześniej uwagę Blishwick, najwidoczniej próbując doprowadzić sąsiadkę do mdłości tak głupim i oklepanym frazesem.

— Błyskotliwe. Po trzech minutach milczenia spodziewałam się, że jednak wymyślisz coś lepszego — odcięła się Sky, acz rękawica, niestety, nie została podniesiona. W przeciwieństwie do czego innego.

Nim Schuyler zdołała zaprotestować, Blishwick wyjął jej z rąk talerz, na którym wrzucane byle jak jedzenie wszelkiej maści przybrało już postać niewielkiej górki. Obdarzył kopczyk sceptycznym spojrzeniem, po czym uśmiechnął się do Sky tak czarująco, że poczuła nadciągający problem z panowaniem nad agresją.

— Na twoim miejscu, kwiatuszku, nie jadłbym tyle. Jeszcze twoja miotła zaprotestuje przed lotem ze zbyt dużym obciążeniem — stwierdził, strącając z półmiska rybę w panierce z powrotem na tacę. Schuyler pomyślała, że musiała nałożyć ją w wyjątkowo silnym amoku. Zwykle na sam zapach czegokolwiek, co przed śmiercią pływało, miała mdłości. 

Po raz kolejny dokonała próby zabójstwa wzrokiem, jednocześnie z oburzeniem wyrywając swoją kolację i stawiając ją gwałtownie na stole.

— Blishwick, rozumiem, że te twoje loczki, niewątpliwie będące wynikiem przeszczepu z dupy, bo żadnej istocie ludzkiej włosy na łbie się tak nie skręcają, zasłaniają ci widok, toteż pomogę. Jedyna osoba, do której wolno ci się tu zwracać per „kwiatuszku”, siedzi po twojej prawej — wysyczała spomiędzy zaciśniętych zębów, wskazując zamaszystym gestem na Astarotha i powstrzymując chęć wbicia widelca w dłoń sąsiada.

Po tym krótkim, acz jadowitym wywodzie, Schuyler w podejrzanie agresywny sposób zaatakowała zawartość swojego talerza. Konsumując w sposób daleki od tego, jaki przystoi damie, po raz zapewne trzechsetny tego wieczoru powzięła w duchu postanowienie, aby ignorować Blishwicka. Powtórzone tyle razy, te słowa musiały w końcu zyskać moc sprawczą.

Prawdę powiedziawszy, żałowała nieco w skrytości ducha, że jest już ciut za stara na to, by móc postraszyć śmiertelnego wroga rodzicami. Konkretniej matką, gdyż w jej domu od lat straszniejsza pozostawała bezdyskusyjnie Violet Howell.

Teoretycznie pani Howell nie powinna budzić grozy, skoro szczyt swoich możliwości w dziedzinie zastraszania otoczenia osiągnęła, licząc sobie niewiele więcej lat niż sama Sky obecnie. No właśnie — „teoretycznie”… W rzeczywistości Violet wciąż była osobą, która prędzej zastosuje na bliźnim jakąś drastyczną, acz niebywale plastyczną torturę niż zmarnuje ślinę na powtórzenie niezwykle subtelnego „spierdalaj”. Tudzież zrobi to samo dla swojej niższej, słabszej i mniej zaprawionej w bojach do ostatniej krwi córki. Co, oczywiście, nie oznaczało, że Sky nie potrafiła się obronić wcale; tego mama by prawdopodobnie nie przeżyła, jeśli mowa o brakach jedynego dziecka. Po prostu, pomimo przynależenia do demokratycznej mniejszości stawiającej solidnego kopa ponad pojedynkiem, Schuyler nie posiadała zapewne nawet jednej tysięcznej doświadczenia rodzicielki w tym temacie. W końcu Violet Howell za coś dostała tytuł Potwora Slytherina; czymś się zasłużyła, że na dźwięk jej nazwiska portret Snape’a wydawał z siebie głuchy jęk, a profesor Zabini zaczynał masować skroń.

Nie żeby Sky aspirowała do podobnej czarnej legendy, aczkolwiek mama zdawała się całkiem zadowolona z wizerunku, jaki utrwaliła w masowej świadomości. Nic dziwnego. Jedynymi osobami, które miały odwagę się jej jawnie i trwale sprzeciwiać, pozostawały od lat niezmiennie ciotka Éowyna oraz wujek Luis. To naprawdę robiło wrażenie, kiedy mowa o prawie dwóch dekadach. W chwilach takich jak obecna, kiedy sama obecność Blishwicka skłaniała płodną wyobraźnię Schuyler do produkcji coraz bardziej jaskrawych, a zarazem realnych wizji zastosowania przemocy, Sky żałowała, że sama jest za mało brutalna, by zyskać taki posłuch. Choć brak łatki zamkowego wroga publicznego numer jeden też miał swoje zalety.

— Podasz mi gulasz?

Głos Mortimera po raz kolejny wyrwał Schuyler z rozmyślań. Udało się jej jednak zachować względny spokój oraz nie krzyknąć cicho, co z każdym kolejnym życzeniem kolegi osiągało nowe wyżyny trudności. Nie tylko dlatego, że nadal nie przywykła do wyjątkowo krótkiej, intensywnej oraz szokującej mutacji, jaką Mort najwyraźniej przeszedł przez wakacje; jeszcze w czerwcu zdarzało mu się piszczeć niczym domowy skrzat, a dziś huczał głębokim, męskim barytonem. Nie, dużo większy dyskomfort sprawiały Sky jego dziwaczne zachcianki kulinarne. Nie zdziwiłaby się, gdyby do końca uczty poprosił o podanie noworodka, żeby móc rytualnie ubić pomidory na sos albo coś w tym stylu. To brzmiało aż za bardzo jak coś, czego należało oczekiwać po Mortimerze Miscellanie.

Spojrzała na niego, unosząc brwi tak wysoko, że dotychczas wątpiła, by było to fizycznie możliwe. Talerz Morta lśnił czystością, jednak sam Mort nie sprawiał wrażenia, jakby miał zaraz zginąć — co niechybnie powinno nastąpić po pochłonięciu w całości czegoś, czego nie tknęłyby nawet wygłodniałe trolle.

— Zjadłeś już? — zapytała, powstrzymując się od dodania „i wylizałeś talerz?”. 

Gdyby chodziło o kogokolwiek innego, byłaby pewna, że purée wylądowało pod stołem. Mimo wszystkiego, co wiedziała o Morcie, nawet w jego przypadku trudno przychodziło Sky uwierzenie w inną wersję wydarzeń. Co prawda, wówczas powstałby jakikolwiek dowód na szczątkową normalność najdziwniejszego z Miscellanów, to jednak dałoby się jakoś przełknąć.

_ A już na pewno przełknąć łatwiej niż purée z brokułów. _

— Tak. I teraz chcę zjeść ten gulasz na podrobach — wyjaśnił cierpliwie Mortimer, wskazując na kolejną potrawę uznawaną powszechnie za utajony zamach skrzatów domowych na zdrowie i życie mieszkańców zamku.

Wniosek nasuwał się jeden: Mort niewątpliwie miał skłonności samobójcze. Schuyler zaś nie miała szczególnie rozwiniętej empatii, toteż nie odczuwała potrzeby powstrzymania go przed odebraniem sobie życia. Sięgnęła więc przez stół, przesuwając wazę bliżej siebie i Mortimera; szczególnie Mortimera; wyłącznie Mortimera. Ci, którzy dotychczas zerkali nieufnie na parujące i epatujące średnio apetyczną wonią danie, powitali z ulgą usunięcie naczynia z zasięgu ich nosów. Sky rozumiała ich doskonale, szczególnie kiedy w ramach podziękowania ze strony sąsiada otrzymała jedynie niedbałe skinienie głowy. Po tym natychmiast stracił całe zainteresowanie nią, zajęty nakładaniem na swój talerz porcji, która bez wątpienia zaspokoiłaby głód całej wielodzietnej rodziny hożych drwali.

— Nie sądzisz, że twój żołądek się po tym zbuntuje? — zapytała Schuler, czując niezdrowe zainteresowanie zachowaniem Morta, wyjątkowo niezrozumiałym nawet jak na niego. Może i nigdy nie jadał specjalnie normalnie, jednak przez ostatnie cztery lata podzielał niechęć reszty społeczeństwa do tego, co naprawdę nie nadawało się do spożycia.

Choć zapewne nie skupiałaby się na tym wszystkim tak bardzo, gdyby nie jej nieszczęsna duma oraz pragnienie odniesienia kolejnego zwycięstwa nad Blishwickiem. Musiała odciągnąć swoją uwagę od jego zbyt bliskiej obecności, by zwalczyć pokusę złapania Astarotha za kołnierz i wyduszenia z niego hasła do pokoju wspólnego. O czym człowiek nie myśli, to go nie zaboli. Czy jakoś tak. Ani ona, ani tata nigdy nie byli najlepsi w mugolskich przysłowiach.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie. Wtedy nici z jasnowidzenia — odparł beznamiętnie Mortimer. Potrząsał przy tym energicznie dłonią, polewając zanurzone w brunatnym jeziorku sosu podroby ilością musztardy, która zapewne miała tego wieczoru wystarczyć przynajmniej połowie stołu Slytherinu.

Czując niebezpieczne salto żołądka, Sky prędko złapała za swój pucharek i upiła kilka sporych łyków soku dyniowego. Przecież to tylko… tylko coś bardzo obrzydliwego. Żaden widok będący w stanie ją złamać.

— Jasnowidzenia…? — powtórzyła niepewnie, gdy przełknęła już ślinę. 

Nie była pewna, czy dobrze usłyszała. Jasne, chodziły plotki, że odkąd Morta odczepiono od sufitu w pokoju wspólnym, zmienił zainteresowania; z hołdów starym, martwym i humanoidalnym nietoperzom miał przerzucić się na łażenie ze szklaną kulą oraz namiętne interpretowanie fusów. Sama Sky kilkakrotnie słyszała, jak opowiadał losowym pierwszakom o ich rychłej śmierci w najbliższym tygodniu, gdyż rzucają cień w kształcie Ponuraka, ale brzmiało to bardziej jak typowy sposób zawierania przez Morta znajomości niż jasnowidzenie. Kto w ogóle wierzył w te bzdury? Jacyś idioci na pewno, ale szaleństwo ponoć nie równało się zwykłej głupocie czy naiwności.

_ A może jednak _ , pomyślała sceptycznie, widząc, jak Mortimer kiwa głową.

— Tak. Wujek Aylmer twierdzi, że samoumartwienie swojego układu trawiennego stymuluje otwarcie wewnętrznego oka — wyjaśnił i spojrzał na swój talerz. Przez ułamek sekundy sprawiał przy tym wrażenie, jakby nawet jego przerażała perspektywa zjedzenia czegoś, co wygląda równie odrażająco. — Jest też próba Pryce i Oldfielda, ale wypicie piętnastu płonących shotów ciągiem jest dla mnie za trudne. Jeszcze. Ale dopóki parzę sobie język…

Zawiesił znacząco głos, wskazując na leżący przed nim półmisek, a następnie złapał prędko sztućce i rzucił się na gulasz, jakby głodził się co najmniej tydzień. Zapewne wolał mieć to za sobą, nim dopadną go wątpliwości, czy marzenia są warte aż tak wysokiej ceny.

— Rozumiem… — mruknęła pod nosem Schuyler, bardziej do siebie niż rozmówcy, choć nie rozumiała prawie wcale. Szczególnie tej części o płonących shotach. 

Postanowiła nie uświadamiać Morta, że jedyne oko, jakie otworzy mu się na całą szerokość po takim żarciu, to z pewnością nie wewnętrzne. Jeśli on sam o tym nie wiedział, oświecenie go z pewnością nie należało do Sky. Raczej do jego rodziny. Najlepiej do Cass lub Lizzy, jeśli tłumaczenie miało mieć ręce i nogi.

Odwróciła wzrok od sąsiada, nie chcąc żegnać się z treścią żołądka, co z pewnością nastąpiłoby, gdyby kontynuowała obserwację poczynań Morta. To nie był dramatyzm Schuyler; to był fakt, skoro na kolację Mortimer wybrał coś, czym wzgardziłyby nawet głodujące mugolskie dzieci w Afryce. 

Dopiła sok dyniowy, klnąc w duchu na wszystkie czynniki, które robiły z uczty powitalnej drogą przez mękę. Na Blishwicka i jego niezdolność do znalezienia sobie jakiegoś hobby poza utrudnianiem życia komuś lepszemu od siebie; na Astarotha i jego beznadziejny dobór miejsca, co uniemożliwiało Sky dyskretne zapytanie o hasło do pokoju wspólnego; na Angelinę i to, że była cholera wie gdzie, toteż jej tym bardziej nie dało się podpytać o durne hasło; wreszcie — acz w stopniu nikłym — samą siebie i swoją głupią dumę, która nie pozwalała Schuyler wstać, wyjść oraz mieć głęboko w odwłoku, czy w tym roku przegra z Blishwickiem. Duch rywalizacji bywa czystym przekleństwem. Szczególnie przy rywalizacji ze śmiertelnym wrogiem.

Ze znużeniem zaczęła przesuwać widelcem jedzenie po talerzu; i tak trudno byłoby zmusić się jej do przełknięcia czegokolwiek po widokach prosto z półmiska Morta. I cichych, acz z pewnością realnych dźwiękach, które bez wątpienia świadczyły o konsumpcji czegoś, co nie miało prawa zostać skonsumowane przez kogokolwiek. Lub cokolwiek.

— Skarbie, skoro bawisz się dziś w kelnerkę, może podasz mi kaczkę?

Widelec Schuyler upadł z brzękiem na kamienną posadzkę, kiedy słowa Blishwicka zostały wypowiedziane bezpośrednio do jej ucha. Półgłosem. I to jeszcze takim tonem, jakim zwykle wypowiada się teksty w stylu „będę rwał cię jak drugoklasista mandragorę”, używając ich na serio.

Co, do najjaśniejszej cholery, nie docierało do Sophusa Blishwick w krótkim pojęciu „przestrzeń osobista”?! Sky otwierała już usta, by powiedzieć temu palantowi, że wspomnianą kaczką może mu najwyżej przywalić w jego parchaty pysk, kiedy poczuła c o ś.

Coś bardzo niepożądanego.

Spuściła wzrok, niemalże z niedowierzaniem wpatrując się w dłoń spoczywającą na swoim udzie. Dłoń, która z całą pewnością nie należała do niej. Z nie mniejszą pewnością mogła stwierdzić, że to dłoń Sophusa Blishwicka. Tego siedzącego obok Sophusa Blishwicka. Uśmiechającego się ze zwyczajową dla siebie ironią i lekceważeniem Sophusa Blishwicka. Sophusa Blishwicka zachowującego się zupełnie, jakby nie naruszał właśnie cudzej przestrzeni osobistej bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, kurwa, przedtem.

— Niestety nie sięgam tak daleko… — Sky nie potrafiła uwierzyć, że w ogóle jest w stanie wydobyć z siebie głos. W dodatku brzmiący tak słodko i uprzejmie. — …ale mogę podać ci coś innego.

Błyskawicznie chwyciła lewą dłonią półmisek Morta, zabierając mu go sprzed nosa, po czym rozpłaszczyła stymulację wewnętrznego oka na ryjcu Blishwicka, ochoczo ją przy tym rozcierając po znienawidzonej facjacie. Następnie, nie czekając na reakcję tego paskudnego szczura, wstała i, chwyciwszy oburącz wazę z resztą gulaszu, założyła ją na jego głowę, wylewając tym samym pływającą w naczyniu zawartość.

— Smacznego, kwiatuszku — zadrwiła, uśmiechając się złośliwie i otrzepując teatralnie dłonie. Przejmowało ją poczucie triumfu, które znała aż za dobrze; poczucie zagłuszające wszelkie resztki przyzwoitości mogące skłonić Sky do przejęcia się, czy zwróciła czyjąś uwagę. Albo przynajmniej uwagę nauczycieli.

Zresztą… Nie musiała nawet odrywać wzroku od swojego dzieła, by doskonale wiedzieć, co działo się ze zgromadzonymi w Wielkiej Sali mieszkańcami zamku. Była pewna powszechnego stuporu, chwilowo niemalże w ogóle niezmąconego szeptami; była pewna pełnego frustracji uderzenia otwarta dłonią w czoło u Nicka; była pewna, że Cassie właśnie stuka głową o blat stołu w geście rezygnacji, a Vivienne poklepuje ją po plecach. Słyszała nieopanowany, dziki rechot Maxa, Boromira i Dakoty; hamowany z trudem śmiech Astarotha; narastające stopniowo, nieco nerwowe chichoty. Jednak żadna z tych rzeczy nie zmusiła Sky do wybudzenia się ze swoistego, przepełnionego satysfakcją transu. Nie. Zrobił to dziwny, acz doskonale znajomy dźwięk, a do odnalezienia jego źródła Schuyler musiała wreszcie rozejrzeć się po Wielkiej Sali.

Ktoś bowiem klaskał — głośno, radośnie, z aprobatą. Pomimo mizernego wzrostu swego klakiera, odnalazła go wzrokiem niemalże natychmiast, gdyż zasiadał na skraju stołu prezydialnego. Szkolny bibliotekarz, Knox Lefroy, stał w szacie narzuconej niedbale na typowe dla niego, jaskrawe ubrania, nadal jako jedyny bijąc brawo. Pielęgniarz, nazywany przez uczniów Happym, dyskretnie próbował go usadzić, ciągnąc za skraj peleryny, jednak Lefroy stał twardo.

— Ta jest! — zawołał z silnym szkockim akcentem. Nieco przeciągnięte samogłoski pozwoliły podejrzewać, że dzisiejszego wieczoru nie zaspokajał pragnienia soczkiem z dyni. Nagle, jakby wpadając na genialny pomysł, wskoczył na stół i ryknął: — ZA NIEPODLEGŁĄ SZKOCJĘ!!!

Z tymi słowy sięgnął po najbliższy półmisek, jednak nim zdołał powtórzyć wyczyn Sky na którymś z członków ciała pedagogicznego, Hagrid wstał, przerzucił sobie bibliotekarza przez ramię i wyszedł z komnaty bocznymi drzwiami. Kiedy spojrzenia większości sali podążyły za tą dwójką, Schuyler poczuła cień nadziei, że może jednak się jej upiecze. Wzrok pokraśniałego z gniewu profesora Zabiniego zdusił te mrzonki w zarodku.

Powoli, jakby nigdy nic, zajęła na powrót miejsce, nie zaszczycając Blishwicka ani jednym zerknięciem w jego stronę. Spuściła skromnie oczy na swój talerz, choć w gruncie rzeczy nie mogła zmusić się do wstydu czy żalu. Wolała jednak nie okazywać jawnie samozadowolenia, póki opiekun domu mordował ją wzrokiem.

— Dzięki, Sky — jęknął Mort, jak zwykle nieprzejęty tym, co dzieje się wokół niego. — Teraz będę musiał poszukać czegoś równie obleśnego przy innym stole.

— Masz na myśli gulasz czy Blishwicka? — spytała, mając nadzieję, że Zabini nie dostrzegł, jak niebezpiecznie drżą kąciki jej ust.

— Ma na myśli, że masz przejebane — wysyczał gulaszowy potwór, znany niegdyś jako Sophus Blishwick, nachylając się ku nim.

Pomimo otaczającej go ciężkiej woni tłustego, słonego sosu, Schuyler obróciła głowę w jego stronę, mierząc go triumfalnym spojrzeniem. Pomiędzy strąkami zlepionych włosów dostrzegła, jak dwa jeziora szlamu, które Blishwick nazywał oczami, pałają czystą żądzą mordu. Czuła, że to oznacza tylko jedno. 

Któreś z nich miało w tym roku nareszcie kopnąć w kalendarz i zakończyć ich trwający od pięciu lat spór.

— SCHUYLER HOWELL! — zagrzmiał profesor Zabini, nadciągając nieubłaganie w ich stronę.

Jak widać, w chwili obecnej, z ich dwójki to Sky miała większe szanse na widowiskowy zgon, aczkolwiek postanowiła być dobrej myśli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's reading it here (bo nie ukrywajmy, wrzucam to na ao3 głównie dla siebie), po odbiorze ze strony niektórych wiem, że należy uściślić kontekst tego rozdziału: nie bez powodu on się zaczyna w tym samym miejscu, w którym urywa poprzedni, choć pięć lat później. Niestety ficzki nie dysponują takimi fajnymi przejściami jak filmy, ale mniej-więcej o taki efekt chodziło. Nie zbijałam tego nigdy w jeden rozdział, ponieważ a) długość i b) akcja właściwa opka toczy się od 2018, ale no. W mojej głowie jest ciągłość fabularna między tymi dwoma.


	4. Trudna sztuka odmawiania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Mars dziś jasno płonie. Wszystkim nam dziś coś jest, moja droga.

_ 5 września 2018 roku _

Ludzi można podzielić na trzy grupy: tych przesadnie uczynnych, mających na koncie listę zasług zdolną zawstydzić połowę laureatów Orderu Merlina; tych siejących chaos i zniszczenie, gdziekolwiek by się nie pojawili; oraz tych najliczniejszych, zupełnie zwyczajnych, na których sumieniu znajdują się zarówno drobne grzeszki, jak i zasługi. Wbrew pozorom — tudzież opinii powszechnej oraz środowiskowej — Vivienne Cassandra Walker należała do ostatniej z wymienionych kategorii. Przez szesnaście lat w jej kartotece uzbierało się wiele błędów, kilka nieoddanych prac domowych, trochę mamrotanych pod nosem nieprzyjemnych uwag, nie wspominając nawet o okazjonalnym pozostawianiu za sobą błotnistych śladów na świeżo umytej posadzce. A jednak, pomimo wyżej wymienionych, niektórzy uparli się widzieć w Viv ucieleśnienie cnót wszelakich, odmawiając dostrzeżenia jej wad.

Pozornie nie istniał ku temu żaden powód. Nie znajdowała się przecież w pierwszej piątce najlepszych uczniów w szkole. Nie grała w quidditcha ani nie piastowała stanowiska prefekta. Nie usiłowała zwracać na siebie uwagi. Nie pochodziła z arystokratycznej rodziny — a przynajmniej nie do końca i nikt poza przyjaciółmi o tym nie wiedział; oprócz, rzecz jasna, krewnych we własnej osobie, aczkolwiek akurat oni owym powiązaniem z pewnością się nie chwalili. Nie była najbogatszą osobą w zamku, choć na brak pieniędzy nie mogła narzekać jako córka właściciela sieci najpopularniejszych aptek w magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii; tym jednak, podobnie jak szlachetnie urodzonymi krewnymi, również się nie szczyciła. W czym tkwił więc haczyk?

Otóż Vivienne Walker nabyła w Hogwarcie niekoniecznie zdrowego nawyku zawierania przyjaźni z ludźmi, na tle których nie tyle wypadała zaskakująco normalnie, co wręcz sprawiała wrażenie mugolskiego anioła o bezkresnej cierpliwości i tolerancji. W gruncie rzeczy zaczynało leżeć to niebezpiecznie blisko prawdy, gdy człowiek od sześciu lat egzystował bez skarg w stadzie z osobnikami o sławie równie zasłużonej co ta należąca do Schuyler Howell czy Maxa Cormwella.

Vivi nie byłaby jednak sobą, narzekając na podobny stan rzeczy. Wrodzony optymizm oraz pogoda ducha, których próżno byłoby szukać w genach Duncana i Audrey Walkerów, pozwalały jej dostrzec pewne korzyści płynące z sytuacji. Bez wątpienia największą stanowiło to, że wizerunek uosobienia kwiatu lotosu na niewzruszonej tafli jeziora już nie raz, nie dwa, a nawet nie trzy pomógł Vivienne w wybawieniu przyjaciół z kłopotów. Należałoby przy tym podkreślić częstotliwość, z jaką ta banda szaleńców — potocznie znana jako „Drużyna Marzeń"; i tak, miało to wydźwięk zdecydowanie ironiczny — pakowała się w tarapaty. Przykładu nie trzeba byłoby daleko szukać: zajście z soboty, kiedy to podczas uczty powitalnej Schuyler skutecznie spacyfikowała Blishwicka wyłącznie za pomocą sosu, mówiło samo za siebie. Szczególnie gdy zdołało już urosnąć do rangi skandalu. Wyglądało bowiem na to, że ciągu ostatnich kilkuset lat nikt nie wykazał się brakiem kultury osobistej do tego stopnia, aby wylać sąsiadowi na głowę całą wazę gulaszu. Z drugiej strony — owa potrawa nareszcie znalazła jakiekolwiek zastosowanie.

Jednakże chwila obecna nie sprzyjała rozważaniom na temat tego, jak Schuyler zapisze się na kartach historii szkoły. Akurat teraz naczelna awanturnica Hogwartu we własnej osobie, dumnie dzierżąca odziedziczony po matce tytuł Potwora Slytherina, siedziała naprzeciwko Vivienne, niecierpliwie stukając paznokciami o porysowany blat stolika. Obecność Sky w czytelni stanowiła zjawisko w naturze raczej niespotykane, toteż oczywistym było, że ma ona do kogoś sprawę. I to do kogoś konkretnego, co potwierdzało wbite w Viv spojrzenie, wyrażające jednocześnie desperackie błaganie, jak i niemą groźbę z serii „rób, co mówię, bo inaczej doprowadzę cię do szału". Co prawda przez ostatnie pięć lat Vivienne okazywała się zadziwiająco odporna na podobne metody, aczkolwiek — jak widać na załączonej ilustracji — Schuyler nadal dzielnie próbowała, najwyraźniej wychodząc z założenia, że każdy opór ulega kiedyś wyczerpaniu. Trudno byłoby się jej dziwić, skoro miała dwa i pół przykładu na potwierdzenie swej teorii, począwszy od Cass — liczonej jako połowiczny sukces — poprzez Nicka, a na panu Howellu skończywszy. Aczkolwiek, zdaniem Vivienne, ten ostatni nie stanowił chyba okazu szczególnie trudnego do złamania, skoro wyznawał trzy podstawowe wartości: spokój, święty spokój oraz jeszcze trochę spokoju.

(Najwidoczniej musiał o tym zapomnieć, wybierając żonę).

— Więc? — Coś, co prawdopodobnie miało być szeptem, przerwało umowną ciszę panującą w tej części biblioteki.

Umowną z winy Sky, rzecz jasna; już od dłuższej chwili raczyła zebranych postukiwaniem o drewno, potupywaniem i wymownymi westchnieniami, wyraźnie chcąc pogonić koleżankę. Niestety mijała się w ten sposób z celem, skoro irytację czuli najwyraźniej wszyscy oprócz Vivienne. Przynajmniej jawną. Opinie na temat jej bezbrzeżnej cierpliwości zawierały odrobinę przesady.

— Wiesz, słyszałam, że zaczynanie zdania od „więc" jest niepoprawne — zauważyła, posyłając przepraszający uśmiech dwójce siedzących najbliżej uczniów.

Ostrożnie przewróciła pożółkłą stronę kroniki z czasów pierwszego buntu goblinów, nie obdarzając Schuyler nawet spojrzeniem. Ostatecznie przyszła tu, by napisać esej dla profesor Patil. Nie odpowiadała za niecne zamiary motywujące obecność innych. Nawet jeśli z tymi innymi łączyła ją przyjaźń. A i to dosyć umownie; Vivienne doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z ambiwalentnych odczuć Schuyler na swój temat, gdyż na początku znajomości Howell nieszczególnie się z nimi kryła. Cass lubiła myśleć, że sytuacja uległa zmianie dzięki jej mediacjom; w rzeczywistości obecność Sky po prostu zamordowała należącą do Viv ropuchę i skruszona winowajczyni postanowiła spuścić z tonu. O tym się jednak głośno nie mówiło, a Vivienne podejrzewała czasem, że sama Schuyler wyparła incydent z pamięci.

— Vivi… — jęknęła Sky z wyraźną pretensją, spoglądając w sufit z miną cierpiętnicy. 

Jeśli spodziewała się ujrzeć tam odpowiedź na pytanie, dlaczego wszyscy są przeciw niej, czekał ją srogi zawód — sklepienie milczało niemalże równie uparcie, co odmawiała tego ona sama, czym zresztą skupiała na sobie cudzą uwagę. Gdyby wzrok miał właściwości zabójcze, wciśniętą w kąt czytelni Gryfonkę czekałby niebawem proces za morderstwo pierwszego stopnia na Schuyler Howell.

— Nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie poprosisz Cass. — Viv wzruszyła ramionami, starając się używać jak najmniejszej liczby decybeli. Należało przypomnieć rozmówczyni, że siedzą w dosyć szczególnym miejscu publicznym, toteż mogłaby pohamować swój jakże ekspresyjny sposób bycia tam, gdzie cisza stanowi świętość. Działało w siedmiu przypadkach z dziesięciu. Rekord wynosił kwadrans, ale jednak działało.

Nie znaczyło to, że udzieliła Sky odpowiedzi na odczepnego. W gruncie rzeczy nie tyle nie rozumiała, dlaczego Howell o pomoc prosi akurat ją zamiast swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki, co całego zajścia z uczty ogółem. Nie była w tym zresztą odosobniona, gdyż nikt nie zdołał dotychczas wyciągnąć ze Schuyler, co właściwie nią kierowało. Jasne, wojna na linii Howell-Blishwick oraz wszystkie przyległości tejże stanowiły podstawową wiedzę, zadając się z Drużyną Marzeń, jednak zaatakowanie kogoś sosem na uczcie powitalnej nie należało do rutynowych działań obozu Howell. Blishwick bez wątpienia musiał dać przeciwniczce jakiś powód ku temu — wyłączając, naturalnie, bycie Blishwickiem — ale Sky przez ostatnie cztery dni nikomu takowego nie zdradziła. Trudno byłoby nie uznać zaciętego milczenia przyjaciółki za dziwne i podejrzane, skoro należała do osób marudzących chętnie, niezależnie od tego, co ta sobie wyobrażała na swój temat. Jedyna w miarę składna teoria zebrana do kupy przez Drużynę Marzeń zakładała, że nawet Sky żenował niski poziom prowokacji, której uległa.

Słysząc w odpowiedzi jedynie głuche milczenie, Vivienne nareszcie uniosła wzrok znad gęsto zapisanych stron, by móc przyjrzeć się Schuyler. Nie zamierzała ukrywać szczerej chęci parsknięcia śmiechem na widok jej miny, acz z szacunku wobec reszty obecnych w czytelni powstrzymała się od urzeczywistnienia tejże. Zadowoliła się wymownym uniesieniem brwi.

— Czyli już z nią rozmawiałaś.

To nie było pytanie. Viv nie zadawała nigdy pytań, na które znała odpowiedź.

— Stwierdziła, że jej nie wypada, bo jest prefektem. I że to nieuczciwe, bo za coś ten szlaban jednak dostałam. Znowu. I że jeśli ją na tym złapią, to jak to będzie wyglądać. I że jak ona wtedy będzie mogła liczyć na posadę prefekta naczelnego. Poza tym, na gacie Merlina, ciebie wszyscy lubią, więc z tobą to na pewno wyjdzie, a nawet jakbyś wpadła, nie będziesz mieć żadnych problemów!

Z każdym kolejnym słowem głos Schuyler przybierał na sile, choć należy oddać jej sprawiedliwość, że początkowo próbowała — z naciskiem na to „próbowała” — mówić równie cicho, co Vivienne. Ilość decybeli zdawała się rosnąć wprost proporcjonalnie do buzujących emocji; zarówno w Sky, jak i w tych, którzy przyszli dziś do biblioteki, by nic nie zakłócało ich spokoju podczas nauki. Viv odniosła wrażenie, jakby wraz z ostatnim postawionym przez Schuyler wykrzyknikiem — oraz towarzyszącym mu uderzeniem otwartą dłonią o blat — obie teleportowały się nagle do gigantycznego terrarium pełnego węży. Ze wszystkich stron dobiegło je bowiem syczące „ćśśś", nie mówiąc już o tych wszystkich kropelkach śliny, które zapewne wsiąkały właśnie w dywan, szczęśliwie nie dosięgnąwszy obu dziewcząt. A przynajmniej Viv wolała o tym ostatnim nie mówić ani nie myśleć, gdyż jako córka aptekarza i uzdrowicielki cechowała się wrażliwością na kwestie higieny oraz zarazków. W każdym razie — gdyby Schuyler nie była Schuyler, zapewne zareagowałaby na równie otwartą reprymendę pochyleniem głowy, udając niewidzialną; Schuyler jednak była Schuyler i nie posiadała za wiele ludzkiej przyzwoitości, ograniczyła się więc do obojętnego wzruszenia ramionami. 

Niemniej samej Vivienne zależało na tym, by mimo wszystko z biblioteki nie wylecieć — choć o wyrzucenie stamtąd podejrzewała raczej innych uczniów niż Knoxa Lefroya, szkolnego bibliotekarza, który znów krążył między regałami, wsuwając za okładki kupony na darmowe drinki w gospodzie Pod Świńskim Łbem. Tak czy inaczej, zdecydowanie nie miały ze Sky przewagi liczebnej, toteż Viv postanowiła położyć chwilowy kres komunikacji werbalnej. Z leżącej na podłodze torby wyjęła brudnopis i wysłużony ołówek, po czym znalazła w zeszycie czystą stronę, by swoim starannym, okrągłym pismem móc na niej nakreślić krótką wiadomość: „Jeśli to miało mnie przekonać, to marnie Ci to wyszło” _. _

Przesunęła notes ku Schuyler, która przebiegła tekst wzrokiem, wzdychając przy tym wystarczająco wymownie, by po raz kolejny padło w jej stronę „ćśś"; aczkolwiek tym razem pojedyncze, co oznaczało pewien sukces nowej metody komunikacji. Przyjaciółka spojrzała na Viv, otwierając już usta, ale natychmiast zacisnęła wargi w najwęższą z możliwych linijek, kiedy pomachano jej przed nosem ołówkiem. Niemalże wyrwała Vivienne ich nowe narzędzie porozumienia i zamaszystymi literami naskrobała coś pod pierwszą wiadomością. Następnie pchnęła zeszyt przez stolik, wkładając w to zadziwiająco wiele agresji jak na kogoś o tak niewielkich gabarytach. Z drugiej strony — mowa o Schuyler Howell. Ona negatywnym emocjom dawała upust nawet przez sen, rzucając się po całym łóżku i skopując kołdrę na podłogę.

„Proszę?”

Po kilku sekundach gruntownego namysłu, Viv doszła do wniosku, że słowem dopisanym przez Schuyler jest „proszę", nie zaś „prosię"; posłała przyjaciółce najbardziej charakterystyczny ze swoich uśmiechów. Jeśli wierzyć słowom Maxa, podobny miały wszystkie królewny w bajkach. Viv żadnej bajki nie widziała, wywodząc się z rodziny magicznej aż do bólu, aczkolwiek uznawała to za komplement. W czarodziejskich bajkach księżniczki wszelkiego sortu nie kończyły może najlepiej, ale przedstawiano je pozytywnie.

— Niech będzie — stwierdziła bezgłośnie i skinęła nieznacznie głową na znak zgody, zamykając przy tym zeszyt.

Na reakcję nie musiała długo czekać. Sky wyszczerzyła się od ucha do ucha, prezentując w pełnej krasie okazałe uzębienie, następnie — oczywiście nie zawracając sobie głowy czymś równie błahym jak ewentualny hałas — odsunęła gwałtownie krzesło, w oka mgnieniu doskakując do Vivienne, by opleść ramiona wokół jej szyi. Z okrzykiem radości na ustach, naturalnie.

— Dzięki ci, Vivi, dzięki, dzięki, dzięki! Jesteś Merlinem, Morganą, Latającym Potworem Spaghetti, Najwyższym Porządkiem, no wszystkim, no! 

Zanim Vivienne zdołała odpowiedzieć na te entuzjastyczne podziękowania, bez wątpienia doskonale słyszalne również na korytarzu oddzielonym od biblioteki grubą, kamienną ścianą, Schuyler dodała dużo bardziej rzeczowym, niemalże opanowanym tonem:

— Szlaban zaczyna się w piątek o szóstej wieczorem, w Izbie Pamięci. Jak się dowiem, kto mnie pilnuje, to ci przekażę, żebyś mogła go złapać wcześniej. To ja lecę, na razie!

Z tymi słowy uwolniła Viv z objęć, porwała swoje rzeczy i wybiegła z pomieszczenia z gracją oraz subtelnością godną stada rozjuszonych centaurów. Nie zapomniała również trzasnąć drzwiami na pożegnanie, a siła, z jaką huknęły, prawdopodobnie przyprawiła osoby siedzące bliżej wejścia o dzwonienie zębów. Dzięki temu cisza, która zapanowała po wyjściu Sky, aż wybrzmiewała w uszach z ponurym wyrzutem marszu żałobnego. Aczkolwiek Vivienne dopuszczała do siebie opcję, że może się jej tak tylko wydawać z powodu wwiercanych w nią potępieńczych spojrzeń. Niemal czuła pieczenie tam, gdzie spoczywał na niej cudzy wzrok.

Westchnęła ciężko, przejeżdżając dłonią po twarzy, i rzuciła w przestrzeń:

— Jeszcze nie wpadłam na to, jak ją wyłączyć, okej?

Cisza, która odpowiedziała jej linii obrony, pozostawała pełna potępienia.

_ Widać, że nikt tu nigdy nie miał bliżej do czynienia ze Schuyler Howell _ , uznała w duchu.

Spomiędzy regałów wyłoniła się rozczochrana głowa Leforya, a po niej do czytelni wkroczyła reszta drobnej sylwetki bibliotekarza, zapewne zwabionego hałasem. Rozejrzał się oczami przekrwionymi, jakby nie spał ostatnie dwie noce — co zapewne było prawdą — a następnie wzruszył ramionami, poprawiając przyciskany do piersi stos książek. Viv zauważyła krwiście czerwoną okładkę z wytłuszczonym żółtym tytułem „Jak odnieść sukces w biznesie bez penisa”, ale nie chciała dociekać, co owa pozycja robi w hogwarckich zbiorach.

— Tulipanem ją — stwierdził nagle Lefroy. W przeciwieństwie do Schuyler, on nie mówił głośno, aczkolwiek przerwał ciszę wystarczająco niespodziewanie, by kilka osób drgnęło na swoich miejscach. — Nic człowieka nie wyłącza skuteczniej niż solidny tulipan z butelki.

Vivienne pomyślała, że z dwojga złego wolałaby znać pochodzenie ściskanego przez niego poradnika niż źródło wygłoszonej właśnie życiowej mądrości.

* ***** *

_ 7 września 2018 roku _

_ Nie wierzę, że naprawdę to robię _ .

Była to jedyna myśl rozbrzmiewająca w głowie Vivienne Walker owego słonecznego popołudnia, które otwierało pierwszy weekend roku szkolnego. Większość uczniów wyległa lub znajdowała się właśnie w trakcie wylegania na błonia, zapewne nauczona już przez kapryśną szkocką aurę, by zawsze korzystać z pięknej pogody; człowiek nigdy nie wiedział, kiedy znów przestanie na chwilę — cytując Mortimera Miscellana — pizgać złem. Życie wśród wrzosowisk Szkocji bywało trudne, zwłaszcza dla urodzonych Londyńczyków, do których bez wątpienia należała Viv. Po pięciu latach w zamku wciąż zaliczała samą siebie w poczet najgorszych zmarzluchów i właśnie temu, nie wyczuciu stylu, zawdzięczała swą liczną kolekcję swetrów. 

O swetrach mówiąc, Vivienne owinęła się ciaśniej narzuconym na szatę błękitnym kardiganem, mijając Grubego Mnicha. Najwyraźniej nawet on postanowił pospacerować dziś brzegiem jeziora, skoro kierował widmowe kroki w stronę odwrotną do panny Walker. Viv mogłaby przysiąc, że w tym momencie praktycznie wszyscy w zamku poza nią, Dakotą oraz Boromirem zmierzali ku wyjściu na błonia. Oczywiście pomijając niechlubne wyjątki w stylu prefektów zmuszonych dziś do pilnowania recydywistów na szlabanach.

Z prefektami właśnie, a konkretniej — z jednym szczególnym prefektem wiązało się zadanie, które zostało Vivienne wyznaczone przez Schuyler. I tak, jak wcześniej Vivi czuła się absolutnie przygotowana na swój udział w iście szatańskim planie polerowania trofeów z pomocą magii zamiast regulaminowych ścierek, tak po usłyszeniu szczegółów opuściła ją większość rezonu.

Vivienne Walker bez wątpienia nie należała do lwic salonowych, aczkolwiek nie odmówiłaby sobie nigdy wystarczającej ilości pewności siebie, by bez problemu podejść do obcej osoby i zająć kilkuminutową rozmową. Choć kłamcą również nie była najlepszym, potrafiła od biedy zmyślić jakiś problem, którego nie sposób rozwiązać bez pomocy osób trzecich. Zresztą mistrza czyniła praktyka, a tejże Viv zyskała w bród przez ostatnie pięć lat. Za szczyt swego osobistego poświęcenia dla cudzej sprawy uważała wysłuchanie trzygodzinnego wykładu Czerwonej Róży, najstarszego ducha w zamku, na temat ewolucji siodeł jeździeckich. Wszystko z powodu Boromira zatrzaśniętego w gabinecie woźnego.

Nie wracając jednak do bolesnych wspomnień i zostając przy chwili obecnej, Vivienne zdołała nabrać przekonania, że na tym konkretnym polu nic jej już nie pokona, a swoją rolę w paczce opanowała do perfekcji. Viv mogła urodzić się pod szczęśliwą gwiazdą, której patronat niewątpliwie miał swój udział w niezmiennym braku podejrzliwości, z jakim, pomimo upływu lat, ludzie wciąż podchodzili do zagadującej ich nagle akurat tej konkretnej Krukonki. Właściwie Viv była wręcz pewna faktu zawiśnięcia na nieboskłonie jakiegoś szczęśliwego ciała niebieskiego akurat w dniu jej narodzin; inaczej nie potrafiła wyjaśnić przytoczonej przed chwilą nielogiczności. Przecież istniał jakiś limit ludzi patrzących na nią z myślą „hej, ta dziewczyna o wielkich, błękitnych oczach i twarzy przeklętej porcelanowej lalki na pewno nie chce zrobić mnie w centaura”. Jednak samo szczęśliwe urodzenie, pozbawione pięciu lat praktykowania zdolności mogących w przyszłości wyciągnąć jej przyjaciół z Azkabanu, z pewnością by nie wystarczyło w tej niemalże samobójczej misji. Zagadywanie prefekta innego niż Cass — z przyjaźni z którą Vivienne powszechnie kojarzono — akurat w dniu szlabanu Schuyler Howell, akurat idealnie w porze, gdy rzeczony szlaban miał się zacząć, a tenże właśnie prefekt miał za zadanie dopilnować, czy kara przebiega bez użycia magii… Taaak, to mogłoby stanowić pewne przegięcie przysłowiowej różdżki. Zwłaszcza gdyby Vivi trafiła na kogoś, z kim nie łączyły jej nawet letnie stosunki.

Niestety, gwiazda sprawująca pieczę nad naszą bohaterką chyba wzięła wolne na cały weekend. Vivienne nie widziała innego wyjaśnienia, dlaczego spośród wszystkich prefektów w zamku — a było ich, przypomnijmy, tylko dwudziestu czterech, wyłączając naczelnych — padło akurat na Billa Stine’a.

Nie miała ze Stinem złych relacji; nie miała też dobrych; adekwatne ujęcie sytuacji powinno brzmieć „nie miała relacji ze Stinem”. Jako jedynym na wspomniane dwadzieścia cztery osoby! Postronnemu obserwatorowi mogłoby się to zdać dosyć niemożliwym, skoro Vivienne i Bilius dzielili nie tylko rocznik, lecz również dom. Uważniejszy mógłby zrozumieć przeszkody stojące na drodze potencjalnej znajomości tych dwojga. Począwszy od zawierania przez Viv innych, dużo intensywniejszych przyjaźni, a skończywszy na fatum. Fatum bez wątpienia maczało palce w całej sytuacji, zważywszy na ilość wypadków losowych mających miejsce wokół tej konkretnej dwójki Krukonów, ilekroć otworzyli do siebie usta. Owszem, część dało się wyjaśnić słynną niezdarnością Billa, znanego jako człowiek zdolny do utraty równowagi na prostej drodze. Część nie oznacza jednak wszystkiego, a Vivienne z zasady nie należała do osób przesądnych; wierzyła w naukę na tyle, na ile może wierzyć w takową czarownica. Dlatego musiała mieć rację, jeśli wyjątkowo odkładała na bok zdroworozsądkowe argumenty, twierdząc, że ciąży nad nimi jakaś klątwa zabraniająca wchodzenia w interakcje!

_ Przy odrobinie szczęścia może odeślę go dziś do skrzydła szpitalnego zamiast do prosektorium _ , pomyślała z pewnym przekąsem, poprawiając torbę na ramieniu. Z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego dla Viv powodu, choć wszyscy zawsze doceniali jej analityczny umysł i opanowanie, nikt nie chciał zaufać przekonaniu o istnieniu stine’owskiego fatum. Dlatego też wyciągnięcie tego argumentu na wczorajszej naradzie wojennej nie przyniosło nic poza Maxem kręcącym palcem młynki koło skroni w wymownym geście, aczkolwiek Boromir prędko przywołał go do porządku strzałem w potylicę z otwartej dłoni. Choć Vivienne była zadeklarowaną pacyfistką, doceniała jego pomoc, nawet w równie radykalnej formie. Jak zresztą mogłaby mieć pretensje do jedynej osoby, która pokiwała ze zrozumieniem głową na historię o kufrze spadającym na stopę Stine’a kompletnie bez powodu? Może nie przyznał przyjaciółce racji, że stanowiło to niezbity dowód na istnienie fatum wyłączającego grawitację w dogodnym dla siebie miejscu i czasie, ale ją wspierał! Więc ona mogła go wspierać w uciszaniu Maxa, kiedy ten robił z niej wariatkę. W ten sposób działała przyjaźń. Chyba.

Jak się nad tym zastanowić, tkwienie już szósty rok w Drużynie Marzeń spaczyło Vivienne postrzeganie relacji międzyludzkich bardziej niż zdawała sobie sprawę.

Nie to jednak zaprzątało jej myśli, kiedy mijała słynny posąg jednookiej czarownicy; wolała skupić się na wydobyciu z głowy wszelkich informacji mogących pomóc w zagadnięciu Billa Stine’a. Do tego musiała przypomnieć sobie jakąkolwiek ich rozmowę dłuższą niż „czy pożyczysz mi pióro?”, a nie była pewna, czy taki dialog kiedykolwiek zaistniał. Viv przystanęła w pół kroku, zagryzając wargę w najwyższym skupieniu. Może nie posiadała pamięci absolutnej — aczkolwiek rodzice od wczesnego dzieciństwa wmuszali w nią orzechy i tran jeżanki tak długo, aż pogodzona z losem nie polubiła ich smaku — ale nie należała również do ludzi zapominających, co powiedzieli dzień wcześniej. Dlatego też, odkrywszy wreszcie, że rzeczywiście nie przypomina sobie żadnej konwersacji z Billem, która wykroczyłaby poza „przepraszam za mój kufer miażdżący ci stopę, już go zabieram”, Vivienne Walker doszła do pewnego wniosku.

_ Znalazłam się w ciemnej rzyci. _ Potarła czoło, usiłując nie myśleć o nieubłaganie płynącym czasie.  _ Dlaczego nie mogłam trafić na Damiena? No dlaczego?! _ Nie przepadała za konfliktami; szczególnie konfliktami rodzinnymi, a najszczególniej konfliktami rodzinnymi z krewnymi od strony, która traktowała ją, jakby zarażała smoczą ospą. Mogłaby jednak zdobyć się dziś na nieco poświęcenia dla przyjaciółko-koleżanki-czymkolwiek-właściwie-były-dla-siebie-ze-Sky i trochę pokłócić z kuzynem. Jakiś temat zawsze by znaleźli. Jak nie Blishwicka to Rubinowe Gody dziadków Hastingsów. To drugie nadal nawiedzało Viv w nocnych koszmarach.

— Cześć, Vivienne — rzucił w jej stronę przechodzący obok Bill Stine.

— Hej, Bill — odparła automatycznie, nadal marszcząc brwi w skupieniu.

Może podchodziła do tego od złej strony? Co właściwie wiedziała o Billu Stinie od osób postronnych? Hm. Był całkiem miły, udzielał młodszym uczniom korepetycji z historii magii i…

_ Zaraz. _

Viv odwróciła gwałtownie głowę, patrząc na plecy oddalającego się chłopaka w szacie Ravenclawu.

_ Czy ja właśnie przegapiłam Billa Stine’a?! _

Przez krótką chwilę Vivienne wręcz widziała oczyma duszy te mityczne dwa wilki, które według Dakoty toczyły walkę w każdym z nas. Jeden wilk powtarzał, że jeśli spróbują wejść w interakcję z Billem, zapewne skończy się to przypadkowym podbiciu mu oka albo czymś jeszcze gorszym; drugi przypominał Viv o ukrytym powodzie, jaki miała, wyrażając zgodę na pomoc Schuyler. I, choć Vivienne Walker naprawdę była bardzo miła, pozostawała tylko człowiekiem. Dlatego też postanowiła posłuchać wilka przemawiającego do jej — rzeczywiście nieco żałosnych — pragnień i dogoniła oddalającego się Stine’a.

— Cześć, Bill — przywitała go pozornie swobodnym tonem, zupełnie jakby ostatni raz nie rozmawiali pierwszego września w pociągu.

_ Oby z jego stopą było już lepiej. _

— Cześć… — Stine spojrzał na koleżankę z roku nieco dziwnie. — Czy my się już nie witaliśmy?

Gdyby Duncan i Audrey Walker usłyszeli słowa, jakie w tym momencie wypełniły głowę ich jedynej córki, zapewne w jednej chwili straciliby całą wiarę we wszystkie wpojone jej zasady. Vivienne uznała jednak, że stanięcie na środku korytarza i wywrzaskiwanie inwektyw, od których zwiędłyby nawet uszy Sky, nie stanowi najlepszej strategii. Pozostało więc ciągnąć ten cyrk. I to taki bez kółek.

— Ach. Możliwe. — Machnęła ręką, doskonale świadoma braku naturalności własnego gestu. — Byłam trochę zamyślona.

— Rzeczywiście tak wyglądałaś — przyznał uprzejmie Bill.

— A ty? — zapytała natychmiast, zadając sobie w duchu pytanie, ile pozostało im czasu, aż na głowę Stine’a spadnie obluzowany kamienny blok lub coś w podobnym stylu.

— A ja? — Zmarszczył brwi, wyraźnie nie rozumiejąc. Vivienne nie mogła mu się dziwić. Ona również nie miała zielonego pojęcia, dokąd zmierza ich rozmowa.

— Zamyślasz się czasem?

_ O Merlinie. _ Miała ochotę zrobić coś bardzo nie pacyfistycznego i wymierzyć samej sobie siarczysty policzek, jednak, ku jej bezbrzeżnemu zdumieniu, Bill zaczynał sprawiać wrażenie nieco rozbawionego. Chyba bawił go absurd sytuacji.

— Zdarza mi się.

— Aha — wykrztusiła. Z całego serca pragnęła znaleźć jakiś zajmujący temat, lecz najwyraźniej mózg Vivienne pozazdrościł szczęśliwej gwieździe wakacji, gdyż zamiast tego wypaliła: — Ładna dziś pogoda, prawda?

— Rzeczywiście. Nie korzystasz ze słońca?

Viv mogłaby przysiąc, że zobaczyła, jak jej dusza opuszcza ciało drogą przez nos.

— Pożyczysz mi pióro? — odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie, wyrzucając z siebie jedyne, co zdołała wymyślić.

Bill zatrzymał się nagle, patrząc na rozmówczynię, jakby wyrosła jej druga głowa. Vivienne również stanęła, nie mając nic przeciwko temu, aby wyrosła jej druga głowa. Może przynajmniej ona by myślała.

— Pióro — powtórzył sceptycznie Stine, nie spuszczając wzroku z koleżanki.

— Chusteczkę! — poprawiła się natychmiast; jeszcze zanim wymówiła ostatnią sylabę, Viv zrozumiała, że sprawy wyglądają coraz gorzej.

— Chusteczkę. — Bill znów powtórzył po niej niczym papuga. Wyjątkowo podejrzliwa papuga. Ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami i uniesioną brwią. Papuga urodzona przez uznanego geniusza, Rosalię Stine. Papuga, która ją przejrzała.

W głowie Vivienne zmaterializowała się nagle cała lista przedmiotów, o jakich pożyczenie mogłaby poprosić Billa. Odnosiła jednak nieśmiałe wrażenie, jakoby miało to pogrążyć jej skromną osobę do reszty. Postanowiła więc milczeć i potakiwać. Ewentualnie kręcić głową.

— Powiedziałbym, że zachowujesz się dziwnie jak na siebie — stwierdził Stine poważnym tonem — ale obawiam się, że to byłoby niedopowiedzenie.

_ Na to to raczej trudno kiwać i kręcić głową. _ Należało więc jeszcze trochę pomilczeć. A także zachować spokój. Tylko spokój ją uratuje. Ich oboje. Może jeśli będzie spokojna, Bill nie dozna kolejnych urazów mechanicznych.

— Dobrze, postawmy sprawę jasno. — Stine nachylił się nieco w stronę rozmówczyni, jakby próbował zajrzeć do jej głowy. Vivienne znała więcej niż jeden powód, by czuć ulgę, że nie potrafił tego zrobić. Chyba. Jeśli był legilimentą, pewnie przeżywał właśnie ubaw stulecia.

— Dobrze — bąknęła ugodowo, zakładając włosy za ucho nerwowym gestem.

— Podobasz mi się. Ale masz bardzo dziwną technikę podrywu. — Bill przestał wreszcie powstrzymywać rozbawiony uśmiech, którego zalążki w kącikach ust jeszcze przed chwilą były dla Viv grymasem dezaprobaty.

Vivienne poczuła, jak z pleców spada jej nagle ogromny ciężar. Niestety wyłącznie w celu lądowania na głowie, jakkolwiek fizycznie taka operacja mogłaby okazać się zbyt skomplikowana. 

_Że jak? Że kto? Że — przepraszam za francuski —_ _kurwa, co?_

Wykonała pół kroku w tył, patrząc na Biliusa Stine’a, jakby widziała go po raz pierwszy w życiu. W pewnym sensie właśnie to robiła; pozyskanie nowej perspektywy zawsze stanowiło spojrzenie na coś w zupełnie inny, świeży sposób. Teraz musiała zaś rozpatrzyć dosyć frapujący punkt widzenia. Gdyby miała sformułować postawiony przed nią — metaforycznie, aczkolwiek jeden rzeczywiście znajdował się fizycznie naprzeciw niej — problem w formie tezy, zapewne zapisałaby takową słowami „czy Bill Stine może się podobać?".

Ponieważ większość czasu, wolnego bądź nie, Viv spędzała w towarzystwie rodzeństwa Miscellanów — znanych powszechnie jako osoby niedorzecznie wręcz atrakcyjne — pytanie nie należało do prostych. Przyjaciele zawyżający standardy estetyczne okazywali się przekleństwem w sprawach damsko-męskich, któż by pomyślał? Kiedy jednak nie przyrównywała Billa do Boromira i jego idealnej szczęki, do złotowłosego Jareda Botta czy nawet —  _ ugh _ — przypominającego renesansową rzeźbę Sophusa Blishwicka, Stine rzeczywiście sprawiał przyjemne dla oka wrażenie. Szczupły, o śniadej karnacji, z niesforną, czarną czupryną… Uwagę zwracała jego wyjątkowo asymetryczna szczęka, na którą wręcz nie dało się nie spojrzeć, jednak zdaniem Viv wcale nie ujmowała mu ona urody; uznała ten defekt za całkiem uroczy. Niemal zupełnie nie przypominał swojej młodszej siostry, Alice — nieodłącznej partnerki Dakoty w licznych zbrodniach. Krążyła pogłoska, jakoby każdy w zamku choć raz zapytał Stine’ów, które z nich zostało adoptowane, aczkolwiek Vivienne uznawała to za bzdurę. Po pierwsze dlatego, że sama nigdy nie zadała owego pytania — głównie z powodu jego niedyskrecji; po drugie… no dobrze, drugi powód dopiero odkryła, jednak bez wątpienia były nim oczy. Patrzyły na nią spod krzaczastych brwi, głęboko osadzone, o tęczówkach w kolorze ciepłego brązu i z psotnymi iskierkami. U Alice te ostatnie przypominały istny pokaz fajerwerków, zapowiadając wybuchowy charakter Krukonki; w przypadku Billa kojarzyły się raczej z ciepłym płomieniem świecy.

Prawdę powiedziawszy, Vivienne jeszcze nigdy w ciągu szesnastu lat nie rozpatrywała nikogo w podobnych kategoriach, jednak gdyby miała dziś zacząć, znałaby odpowiedź na zadane wcześniej pytanie. Tak. Bilius Stine zdecydowanie pociągał ją fizycznie. Podobna myśl nieco wstrząsnęła Viv, acz nie była niemiła. 

Niemiły pozostawał inny, bardzo istotny szczegół. Taki wielkości rozjuszonego nundu, a przy tym niemniej groźny.

— Moja technika podrywu to jedyne, co uważasz za dziwne? — zapytała wreszcie, unosząc nieznacznie brwi w wyrazie niedowierzania.

— A jest coś jeszcze? — Teraz Bill sprawiał wrażenie trochę zaskoczonego. — Masz na myśli Dakotę? Nie zauważyłem, by była twoją integralną częścią, więc…

— Co? Nie! — przerwała mu, choć przecież nie zwykła postępować w sposób niegrzeczny. — Mam na myśli fatum!

Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów w twarz osoby, której fatum miało dotyczyć, Viv po raz pierwszy pomyślała, że być może rzeczywiście brzmiała odrobinkę podobnie do szajbuski. Odrobinkę. Mina Billa utwierdziła ją w odniesionym wrażeniu.

— Wybacz, źle usłyszałem. — Potrząsnął głową. — Przysiągłbym, że powiedziałaś „fatum”.

— Powiedziałam — potwierdziła niechętnie.

— Chyba nie za bardzo rozumiem, jakie fatum masz na myśli.

— To między nami? — Z każdą sekundą wędrująca powoli ku górze pojedyncza brew Billa odbierała Vivienne kolejne procenty wiary w pielęgnowaną latami teorię. — Ilekroć rozmawiamy, dzieje się coś złego. Znaczy tobie. Znaczy… odezwę się do ciebie i nagle wszechświat robi sobie z ciebie tarczę strzelniczą.

Kącik ust Stine’a zadrżał niebezpiecznie.

— Nie przypominam sobie. Podasz jakiś przykład?

— W drugiej klasie byliśmy w parze podczas zaklęć i zleciałeś z krzesła.

— Ponieważ się na nim huśtałem, a jestem genetycznie skazany na dwie lewe ręce i dwie lewe nogi. Cud, że nie rozwaliłem sobie wtedy nosa.

— Na pierwszej lekcji latania staliśmy obok siebie i miotła przywaliła ci w…

— Ach, to. Latanie nie jest moją mocną stroną — przyznał Bill, choć skrzywił się nieznacznie na wspomnienie o kontuzji.

— A ten kufer?! — wybuchła Viv z cieniem desperacji w głosie.

— Jaki znów kufer?

— Ten, który zrzuciłam ci na nogę w zeszłym tygodniu!

— Masz na myśli ten wypadek z pociągu? O ile pamiętam, Max Cormwell i Dakota stali za tobą i ciągle się szturchali. Przypadkiem popchnęli ciebie, a ty, co zrozumiałe w tej sytuacji, wypuściłaś kufer z rąk. Miałem pecha stać obok.

— Och… — Vivienne poczuła się nagle bardzo głupio. Spuściła wzrok, nie za bardzo wiedząc, gdzie podziać oczy. — Mam nadzieję, że z twoją nogą już wszystko okej.

— Tak, dziękuję. — Bill westchnął głęboko. — Posłuchaj, jeśli nie chcesz…

— Dlaczego miałabym nie chcieć? — Uniosła znów głowę. Może dotychczas nie wiedziała, czy Stine się jej podoba, czy nie, ale skoro już posiadła tę wiedzę, miło byłoby coś z nią zrobić! 

— Ponieważ jakaś połowa wypadków, które mogłabyś umieścić na tej… hm, liście, to wina twoich znajomych. Parokrotnie, gdy próbowałem cię zagadnąć. Zacząłem podejrzewać, że to ty ich o to prosisz, bo nie wiesz, jak kazać mi spływać.

Vivienne doznała uczucia, które bez wątpienia dałoby się porównać do kopaniaka w głowę od centaura. Najwyraźniej jej przyjaciele byli dużo skuteczniejszym środkiem antykoncepcyjnym niż sądziła jeszcze kilka minut temu.

— Próbowałeś mnie zagadnąć? — zapytała mało inteligentnie. Nigdy w życiu nie rozumiała pojęcia „przesyt informacji” równie dobrze, co podczas trwającej właśnie rozmowy. Zupełnie jakby obok niej istniał cały drugi wszechświat, a ona nie miała pojęcia o jego istnieniu!

— Zdarzało się.

— Jak koleżankę czy…?

— A jak sądzisz?

— O-och… 

Nie umiała zdobyć się na nic więcej. Najchętniej by usiadła, bo kolana miała nieco jak z waty, a skronie pulsowały, jakby coś miało rozsadzić jej czaszkę. Niemalże kompletnie zapomniała o planie Sky; o pomocy Sky w ogóle, nie mówiąc już o swoich ukrytych motywach. Jeśli relacje damsko-męskie tak działały na ludzi, Viv już rozumiała, dlaczego tata patrzył wilkiem nawet na Boromira i Nicka, gdy po nią przychodzili.

— Słuchaj, bardzo chciałbym to sobie z tobą wyjaśnić od początku do końca… — zaczął Bill, drapiąc się po karku. Do Vivi dotarło, że i jego ta rozmowa może stresować. — Ale właśnie powinienem pilnować Howell na szlabanie, zwłaszcza że Irytek zrobił dziś rano straszny syf w galerii… Chyba właśnie po to, żeby się za bardzo nie nudziła, nawiasem mówiąc…

_ Tego nie wiedziałam. _ Odnosiła wrażenie, jakoby również dla Sky ta informacja mogła stanowić pewną nowość, kiedy stanęła dziś w drzwiach Izby Pamięci. I z pewnością potrzebowała więcej czasu niż wszyscy początkowo zakładali.

Bill najwyraźniej nie dostrzegł, gdzie odpłynęła na chwilę świadomość rozmówczyni, gdyż kontynuował:

— Więc może miałabyś czas…

— Nie! — weszła mu w słowo już drugi raz tego dnia, choć zawsze unikała podobnych zachowań niczym ognia. — Znaczy… zajęta jestem. Cały czas. Zapełniony grafik. Tu lekcje, tam lekcje, tam pomoc w bibliotece, do tego jeszcze chór, sam rozumiesz… Dorwałam cię w jedyny luźny dzień, jaki mam do… do… do wyjścia do Hogsmeade — zakończyła, podając najbardziej odległą datę, jaka przyszła jej do głowy.

Bill spojrzał na nią z mieszaniną zaskoczenia i zawodu w oczach.

— To może wtedy się umówimy?

_ …czy to naprawdę jest takie proste? _ Vivienne Walker rzadko popadała w samozachwyt, ale mogłaby to zrobić nad swoimi postępami w życiu randkowym. Pomijając wpadki będące winą początkowego stresu oraz dawania wiary niedorzecznym teoriom —  _ Jak ja mogłam sobie ubzdurać fatum? _ — szło jej tak gładko, jakby wchłonęła poprzez kropelkowanie wspaniałe geny Miscellanów. Miała tylko nadzieję, że organizm wykazał się rozsądkiem i odrzucił dawkę od Morta.

— Chętnie. O ile dożyjesz — wypaliła, zanim pomyślała. Chyba jednak przyjęła głównie molekuły Miscellana z zacięciem na jasnowidza.

— Słucham? — Bill zmarszczył brwi.

— Bałabym się, co może z tobą zrobić Sky. Rozjuszona zdrapywaniem łajnobomb ze ścian Sky.

Vivienne jeszcze nigdy nie zastosowała równie oczywistej techniki odciągania problemu od przyjaciół. Skoro jednak jej szczęśliwa gwiazda najwyraźniej nie wybyła na żaden niezapowiedziany urlop, panna Walker postanowiła nieco improwizować. Ostatecznie i tak nie posiadała żadnego doświadczenia w sytuacjach takich jak obecna, mogła więc iść na przysłowiowy żywioł.

— Nie pomagasz mi walczyć z przeczuciem, że dziś zginę brutalną śmiercią.

— A miałeś takie przeczucie?

— Odkąd wyciągnąłem najkrótszą słomkę. — Viv musiała wyglądać na skonfundowaną usłyszaną odpowiedzią, gdyż kontynuował: — We wtorek mieliśmy zebranie prefektów i wpadł profesor Zabini, żeby z tą swoją miną, wiesz którą, powiedzieć coś w stylu „ponieważ niektórzy z nas wyrabiają w tym zamku dwa etaty, pozostawiam wam niekwestionowaną przyjemność pilnowania panny Howell podczas szlabanu. Rozstrzygnijcie to między sobą, tylko bez ofiar śmiertelnych”. A potem poszedł. Uznaliśmy, że słomki będą najbardziej fair.

Vivienne nie miała specjalnego problemu z wyobrażeniem sobie, by opiekun Ślizgonów rzeczywiście mógł postąpić tak, jak opisał to Bill.

— Rzeczywiście miałeś prawo obawiać się śmierci. Zwłaszcza z tym Irytkiem.

— Daj spokój — parsknął krótko Stine. — Kiedy o tym usłyszałem, rozważałem dezercję. Z miernym skutkiem, jak widać.

— Możesz rozważyć ponownie — zaproponowała Viv, uśmiechając się lekko.

— Kusisz mnie pani do złego, panno Walker, ale proszę rozwinąć myśl. — Bill przechylił nieznacznie głowę, obserwując rozmówczynię z zainteresowaniem.

— Cóż, idąc tutaj, widziałam Jamesa Pottera z Fredem i Molly Weasleyami, Kariną Fenwick i Gab…

— Okej, wystarczy — roześmiał się, unosząc dłoń. — Sam ten skład brzmi, jakby moja interwencja była pilnie potrzebna. Jestem pewien, że Schuyler Howell przeboleje moje spóźnienie.

— Również mam takie wrażenie — stwierdziła Viv z rozbawieniem. — Potrzebuje pan może towarzystwa, panie Stine?

— Pani zawsze, panno Walker. Niech pani prowadzi. — Kurtuazyjnym gestem wskazał jej, by ruszyła przodem.

Vivienne przyłożyła dłoń do piersi w geście teatralnego poruszenia jego manierami, po czym rzeczywiście podążyła w stronę przeciwną do Izby Pamięci, zarzucając uprzejmie jakiś neutralny temat rozmowy. Szósty rok wspólnej nauki stanowił odpowiedni moment, aby wreszcie poznać Billa Stine’a.

* ***** *

Prawie trzy godziny później Viv nadal odczuwała pewien stupor na myśl o wszystkim, co się wydarzyło. Jej jedynym zadaniem było odciągnąć prefekta od Izby Pamięci; tymczasem obalono jej teorię spiskową, uświadomiono damsko-męsko, zaproszono na randkę, a nawet pomogła w zapobiegnięciu włamaniu do gabinetu profesora Longbottoma — na wspomnienie pełnego wyrzutu wobec przyjaciół spojrzenia Gabriela Traversa Vivi nie umiała pozbyć się skojarzenia z Cassie i Nickiem, co wpędzało ją w cień poczucia winy. Prędko jednak o tym zapomniała, gdyż przede wszystkim spędziła zaskakująco wiele czasu na rozmowie z kimś, kto dotychczas pozostawał dla niej praktycznie obcy. Przyjemnej rozmowie, należy zaznaczyć — szybko bowiem odkryła, że ma z Billem nie tylko wiele wspólnych tematów, ale również podobne poczucie humoru. Czuła wręcz odrobinę żalu, kiedy pożegnali się w Sali Schodów, gdyż Stine chciał jeszcze sprawdzić dla spokoju sumienia, czy Sky — magicznie bądź nie, bez znaczenia — oczyściła galerię.

Wciąż na nowo wracając do rozmowy z kolegą oraz analizując wszystko to, czego w nim dotychczas nie dostrzegała, Viv niespecjalnie zwracała uwagę na otoczenie; wychodziła z założenia, że nie ma takiej potrzeby, skoro korytarze dopiero zaczynają się zapełniać wracającymi z błoni uczniami. Do rzeczywistości powróciła więc w sposób dosyć brutalny, dokonując gwałtownego zderzenia z wypadającą zza rogu barczystą postacią. Napastnik miał przynajmniej na tyle ludzkiej przyzwoitości, by w ostatniej chwili złapać ją za ramię i uchronić przed mało eleganckim upadkiem na miejsce, gdzie plecy tracą swą szlachetną nazwę.

— Rany, przepra… — Rozbrzmiał znajomy, niski głos. — Cholera, Viv. Tym bardziej przepraszam.

— Boromir… — stęknęła w odpowiedzi, łapiąc równowagę. Wyswobodziła rękę z jego uścisku, stając pewniej na nogach. — Co ty tu robisz?

— Wracam do pokoju wspólnego.

— Okrężną drogą? Jesteśmy rzut tiarą od wieży Krukonów.

— Serio? — Widząc, jak przyjaciółka kiwa głową, Boromir westchnął wymownie. — Złe tajne przejście. Te dwa na trzecim piętrze zawsze mi się mylą. Co za kretyn umieszcza dwa identyczne tajne przejścia w jednym miejscu?

— To naprawdę twoja jedyna uwaga co do architektury zamku, który miał w damskiej toalecie wejście do komnaty zagłady? — spytała Viv pół żartem, pół serio. Czasem trudno przychodziło jej zrozumienie toku myślenia przyjaciela.

— Ależ skąd, jestem w trakcie tworzenia całej listy.

— Czy Sky nie wspominała czegoś o jakiejś doskonałej mapie Hogwartu, która znajdowała się w posiadaniu Teda Lupina?

— Jak słusznie zauważyłaś, ma ją Ted Lupin. Albo Potter numer jeden. — Boromir westchnął dramatycznie, wciskając dłonie do kieszeni. — No nic. Może dotrę do siebie przed północą.

— Jestem przekonana, że jeśli polegniesz w tej misji, Jęcząca Marta zaprosi cię do swojej łazienki.

— O niczym innym nie marzę. — Pomachał znacząco brwiami, wywołując uśmiech na twarzy Viv. — Swoją drogą, jak tam fatum? — Coś w jego tonie wydało się jej dziwne, ale nie umiała określić, co takiego.

— Och, nie ma żadnego fatum. To znaczy poza wami. Jakieś sześć na dziesięć przypadków fatum było winą waszych akcji gdzieś obok, dasz wiarę? — Pokręciła głową rozbawiona, choć podejrzewała, że Boromir bez problemu da wiarę brakowi istnienia fatum. Chyba faktycznie za dużo rozmawiała z prenumerującą „Żonglera” ciocią Maddie. — Ale i tak najdziwniejsze jest co innego.

— Co takiego? — Sprawiał wrażenie bardzo zainteresowanego odpowiedzią.

— Umówiłam się z nim! Ja! To brzmi jeszcze bardziej absurdalnie niż te moje brednie o fatum, nie sądzisz? — zachichotała.

Boromir otwierał już usta, jednak Viv nie doczekała się odpowiedzi, gdyż uwagę obojga zwrócił nagły huk. Spojrzeli zaalarmowani w stronę schodów prowadzących na Wieżę Astronomiczną, najmniejszym stopniu nie spodziewając się widoku, jaki na nich czekał. Na kamiennej posadzce, twarzą do sufitu, leżała młoda kobieta, z pewnością nie będąca już uczennicą. Vivienne wnioskowała to głównie po tym, że nie widziała jej nigdy wcześniej, choć cenną wskazówkę stanowiły również ciężkie czarne buty na platformie czy pstrokata sukienka do połowy uda, która przypominała nieco bezkształtny worek. Z zębów nieznajomej sterczał złamany skręt, a w wyciągniętych ku sklepieniu dłoniach ściskała astrolabium, do którego ratowania najwyraźniej się rzuciła.

— Nienawidzę poniedziałków — wycedziła do siebie, patrząc w sufit z miną osoby pogodzonej ze śmiercią. Mówiła nieco niewyraźnie z powodu jointa w ustach, dlatego możliwe, że powiedziała jednak „piątków”, co byłoby dalece bardziej logiczne, zważywszy na dzisiejszą datę.

— Nic pani nie jest? — zawołała Viv nieco niepewnie. Bardziej niż realną osobę, nieznajoma przypominała nawiedzający abstrakcyjne sny wytwór zmęczonego umysłu.

_ Z drugiej strony… To brzmi jak opis większości pracowników szkoły. _

Kobieta odwróciła głowę w ich stronę, a połowa niesfornych, tlenionych loków zasłoniła jej twarz. Spomiędzy włosów wyzierało tylko jedno oko o zielonoszarej tęczówce i mocnym makijażu.

— Mars dziś jasno płonie. Wszystkim nam dziś coś jest, moja droga.

Z tymi słowy wstała, poprawiła sukienkę, a następnie ruszyła schodami w górę, zostawiając dwójkę przyjaciół w stuporze. Ciszę, jaka zapadła, przerywało jedynie oddalające się pobrzękiwanie jej biżuterii oraz nieszczęsnego astrolabium.

— Kto to był? — wykrztusiła wreszcie Viv.

— Stawiałbym na tę praktykantkę Sinistry, bo tylko jej nie widziałem na uczcie powitalnej — stwierdził powoli Boromir. — Jak ona ma…? Aoife Ogden czy jakoś tak.

— Ach. — Pokiwała powoli głową, uznając, że miałoby to sens. — A ja myślałam, że to Hawkins jest dziwny.

— Stawiam galeona, że do końca roku ona i Hawkins stoczą pojedynek na maczety albo coś w tym stylu.

Viv spojrzała na przyjaciela, jakby złapała go na gorącym uczynku. W odpowiedzi na jego rozbrajający uśmiech jedynie pokręciła rozbawiona głową.

— Zapomnij. Nie będę się z tobą zakładać.

— Bo Cass ci zabroniła?

— Nie. Bo hazard to zło.

— Czuję się dogłębnie zraniony. — Boromir przyłożył dłoń do serca. — Znasz partykułę „nie” tylko wtedy, kiedy akurat ja proponuję ci trochę demoralizacji.

— Znam również partykułę „dobranoc”. Spójrz. — Viv odsunęła się i dygnęła teatralnie. — Dobranoc, panie Miscellan.To był długi dzień i muszę udać się na spoczynek.

— Dobranoc, lady Walker — odpowiedział w tym samym tonie, składając przed nią głęboki ukłon.

— Przodkowie są z ciebie dumni — stwierdziła, poklepawszy go z przesadzoną aprobatą po ramieniu.

Ponieważ naprawdę uważała, że na nią już czas, posłała przyjacielowi ostatni, pożegnalny uśmiech, po czym obróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła w stronę spiralnych schodów prowadzących ku wejściu do pokoju wspólnego Krukonów.

Nie miała pojęcia, że Boromir stał jeszcze przez chwilę w miejscu ich spotkania, odprowadzając ją wzrokiem. Kiedy wreszcie zniknęła mu z oczu nawet podeszwa jej buta, pokiwał do siebie głową, a uśmiech powoli spełzł mu z przystojnej twarzy.

— No kto by, kurwa, pomyślał, że fatum nie istnieje — mruknął ponuro.

Niestety echo nie raczyło udzielić odpowiedzi na to pytanie.


	5. Niebezpieczne związki (i jeszcze mniej bezpieczna samotność)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — I co, kobieta w moim życiu zadziała jak gniotka antystresowa?

_18 września 2018 roku_

Przez prawie dwanaście lat życia — do pełnych zabrakło mu dosłownie trzech miesięcy — Damien James Baltazar Astaroth żył w nieświadomości, którą dziś mógłby nazwać ignorancją. Nie był to bowiem typowy dla większości jego rówieśników rodzicielski klosz, gdyż wówczas nie on jeden rozpocząłby przygodę z edukacją w permanentnym szoku; nie była to również niewiedza godna mugolaka wprowadzanego w świat magiczny, choć przewaga Astarotha polegała głównie na posiadaniu informacji, jak posługiwać się różdżką i czym jest sieć Fiuu. Nie, problem leżał o wiele głębiej — otóż Damien nie miał zielonego pojęcia, czym jest normalność.

A przynajmniej normalność w mniemaniu jakiejś grupy społecznej szerszej niż zatwardziali konserwatyści z nazwiskiem zapisanym w przynajmniej dwóch edycjach „Skorowidza Czystości Krwi”.

(Jak mawiała jego matka, jedna edycja to za mało, nie wszystkie należały do wiarygodnych; Damien nie miał serca jej przypominać, że samo powstanie oryginalnego skorowidza ujmowało mu jakiejkolwiek wiarygodności).

Astarothowie zamieszkiwali stare zamczysko — i to zamczysko położone w Kornwalii, o czym lord James Astaroth, ojciec Damiena, przypominał z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy, ilekroć ktoś śmiał ów szczegół pominąć; Damien więc nie śmiał. Już samo wychowywanie się w nawiedzonym zabytku, gdzie oparcie o ścianę w niewłaściwym miejscu mogło uruchomić zapomnianą zapadnię lub spadającą z sufitu halabardę, nie warunkowało jakiegoś wybitnego przystosowania społecznego. Akurat z tego nasz bohater od zawsze zdawał sobie sprawę, przynajmniej do pewnego stopnia — ani dziadkowie ze strony matki, ani Sophus nie ryzykowali życia, idąc nocą do toalety. Nie urządzali również karczemnych awantur z tym czy innym martwym przodkiem, który mruknął pod nosem coś niemiłego, mijając ich w holu — bo rzadko kiedy mieli kogo minąć, gdyż z jakiegoś powodu głównie członkowie damienowego rodu od wieków namiętnie odmawiali pośmiertnego przejścia na drugą stronę. Mały Damien nie mógł jednak wiedzieć o powszechnej opinii Astarothów — konserwatystów tak zatwardziałych, że nawet część towarzystwa wstydzi się z nimi rozmawiać. Powód był bardzo prosty: przez pierwszych jedenaście lat i dziewięć miesięcy życia nasz bohater nigdy nie zamienił słowa z kimkolwiek spoza starannie wyselekcjonowanego przez rodziców grona ludzi, z którymi warto się zadawać. Najbardziej liberalną w owym towarzystwie mógłby nazwać ciotkę Aurorę, ale ciotka Aurora robiła w polityce i, według ojca Damiena, na starość robiła się z niej straszna konformistka.

Zważywszy, że Ignatius, jej syn, miał w Hogwarcie sytuację dużo lepszą niż dzieci Astarothów, młody Astaroth uznał to za znak, by pójść w ślady matki chrzestnej, zostając konformistą. Na razie szło mu chyba raczej średnio, acz wciąż próbował.

Oczywiście Damien wraz z siostrą mieli również kontakt z wyklętą ciotką Audrey, która wyszła za mieszańca-dorobkiewicza — i zapewne mogłaby teraz kupić kornwalijski zamek szwagra — oraz z niemniej wyklętą ciotką Zoją, która wyszła za mieszańca-dorobkiewicza-Gryfona i bez wątpienia mogłaby teraz kupić kornwalijski zamek Astarothów wraz z mieszkańcami. Były to jednakże kontakty bardzo ograniczone, wynikające wyłącznie z faktu, że lady Darina Astaroth — de domo Hastings — w ogóle miała jakichkolwiek znajomych bądź rodzinę poza ciotką Aurorą. Na marginesie należałoby wspomnieć, że ciotki Aurory nie łączyły z Astarothami ni więzy krwi, ni powinowactwa — stanowiła po prostu jedyną osobą zdolną wytrzymać z obecną głową tegoż wątpliwie szanownego rodu. Gdyby nie matka, Damien zapewne nie poznałby w dzieciństwie nawet Sophusa, gdyż ojciec uważał Blishwicków za konfidenckie kreatury.

Jak się nad tym zastanowić, nasz bohater miał kontakt z kimkolwiek poza własnymi krewnymi i Eldrige’ami wyłącznie dzięki rodzicielce, gdyż „konfident”, „konformista” oraz „centrysta” stanowiły przymioty, którymi żywiciel rodziny radośnie określał zdecydowaną większość populacji. Pewnie nawet Hastingsów by tak nazywał, gdyby ściany nie miały uszu, a duchy nadgorliwych krewnych z niekłamaną radością nie doniosły o tym lady Darinie. 

A jednak, mimo wszystko, Damien wciąż z niejakim rozrzewnieniem wspominał czasy, kiedy nie zdawał sobie sprawy, co jest nie w porządku z całym znanym mu światem.

Gdy bowiem w pełni zrozumiał, na czym polega problem otoczenia z pewnym procentem Ślizgonów w ogóle — a w owym procencie z nim czy Spencer w szczególe — za rogiem czekała już przerwa świąteczna. Powróciwszy do zamku — tego w Szkocji, nie w Kornwalii — jako dojrzały, świadomy dwunastolatek, Damien doszedł do wniosku mającego rzutować na całą resztę jego szkolnego życia: nie znał ani normalności, ani nikogo, kto mógłby go takowej nauczyć. Nie odkrył również żadnego sposobu na pokonanie nieśmiałości czy szybkie nabycie brakujących umiejętności społecznych, toteż prawie pięć lat później krąg jego znajomych wciąż zamykał się na własnej siostrze, działającym mu na nerwy samym oddychaniem Ignatiusie Eldrige’u, ośmioletniej i absolutnie pozbawionej duszy Amelii Eldridge, kuzynce Vivienne — do tego przyznawać się nie wypadało — oraz Sophusie Blishwicku. Co, jak okazało się z chwilą, gdy weszli w okres dojrzewania, zamykało chwilami jeszcze więcej drzwi niż bycie młodszym bratem Spencer Astaroth.

Damienowi pozostawało więc tęsknić za czasami, kiedy nie miał zielonego pojęcia, że poglądy jego rodziny są raczej mało akceptowalne społecznie, on sam może poprzytulać najwyżej diabelskie sidła, a za najlepszego przyjaciela ma skończonego idiotę. Co prawda z dwoma pierwszymi zaczął się nawet godzić, sekretnie planując na bliżej nieokreśloną przyszłość wyprowadzkę… Tylko to trzecie stanowiło obecnie najgorszy problem, będąc również katalizatorem żenujących sytuacji. Na przykład obecnej.

Damien niechętnie powrócił do rzeczywistości, odpuszczając kolejną analizę możliwości, czy nie został aby adoptowany — jak zwykle by się zawiódł, wyglądał wszak jak skóra zdarta z matki. Bez zdziwienia, acz z lekkim rozczarowaniem odkrył, że owsianka na jego półmisku zdążyła niemal całkowicie wystygnąć, a Sophus nadal robi, co robił. Jak mawiała Spencer — chujowo, ale stabilnie. Osobiście tak nie mawiał, przynajmniej nie na głos, gdyż ktoś w rodzeństwie musiał trzymać poziom kultury osobistej; należało jednak oddać Spence niezaprzeczalny dryg do treściwych podsumowań.

Zrezygnowany sięgnął po jedną ze złocistych, świeżo wypieczonych kajzerek. Skoro miał cierpieć z zażenowania nad cudzą głupotą, mógł przynajmniej cierpieć z pełnym żołądkiem.

— Co właściwie próbujesz osiągnąć? — zapytał głosem człowieka dosyć martwego w środku, nabierając masła.

— Czym? — odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Sophus, po czym posłał uwodzicielski pocałunek w stronę stołu Gryfonów.

— Właśnie tym — mruknął Damien, wgryzając się w bułkę, aby nie dodawać niczego, czego by później żałował. Nie z powodu ostrości swych słów, ale przez brak jakiegokolwiek potencjalnego oddźwięku. Nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy Sophus poświęcał śniadanie na próby zirytowania Schuyler Howell, która przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie jadała wśród Gryfonów, czasem Krukonów, a w absolutnej ostateczności Puchonów częściej niż odrabiała zadania domowe. Do rzeczy wątpliwych należało więc, że usłyszawszy po raz kolejny narzekania Damiena, Blishwick nareszcie wyciągnie jakikolwiek wniosek.

Prawdę powiedziawszy, do rzeczy równie wątpliwych zaliczało się, czy Sophus w ogóle posiada umiejętność wyciągania wniosków. Poza obsesją na punkcie nękania pewnej nieokrzesanej furiatki oraz absolutnym brakiem zrozumienia konceptu przestrzeni osobistej, nie był złym człowiekiem; tylko absolutnie, nieskończenie wręcz głupim. Cóż, każdy dostaje po ojcu jakieś obciążenie genetyczne — bez urazy dla Blishwicka seniora. Po prostu w jego kwestii Damien zgadzał się z własnym rodzicem, że od słuchania pewnych ludzi mózg zaczyna wyciekać uszami.

Przeżuwając niemrawo bułkę, podążył wzrokiem za spojrzeniem przyjaciela. Przez ostatni kwadrans nic nie uległo zmianie i Schuyler Howell nadal siedziała pomiędzy Miscellanem oraz Marceauem, z zacięciem atakując sztućcami zawartość swojego talerza. Nie sprawiała wrażenia, jakby w ogóle wzięła cokolwiek do ust, ale — zważywszy na zacietrzewienie, z jakim używała noża — zapewne wszystko zostało już pokrojone na kawałeczki zbyt drobne, by dało się je dostrzec gołym okiem. Za to, jak zwykle zresztą, tyradowała. Wszak Schuyler Howell zawsze miała coś do powiedzenia, ku cichej udręce wszystkich wokół. Marceau uprzejmie udawał, że słucha, potakując znad czytanej gazety; zdecydowanie więcej niepokoju wzbudzał w Damienie Miscellan, który najwyraźniej rzeczywiście odbierał monolog Howell, gdyż co jakiś czas zerkał w stronę, gdzie siedział Sophus, a minę miał doprawdy marsową. Astaroth uważał „bać się” za zdecydowanie zbyt silne określenie swojego stosunku wobec Boromira Miscellana, aczkolwiek nie chciał zaczynać tego pięknego, wtorkowego dnia od prób rozdzielenia gryfońskiego samca alfa oraz własnego najlepszego przyjaciela. Szczególnie że byłyby to próby z góry skazane na niepowodzenie, skoro obaj przerastali go co najmniej o głowę, a Miscellan pewnie mógłby łupać orzechy swymi słynnymi na całą szkołę bicepsami. Damien nie umiał tego zrobić nawet dziadkiem do orzechów, co chyba doskonale tłumaczyło jego ostrożność w kontaktach ze wspomnianym Gryfonem.

— Chyba wyobraża sobie, że to ja — stwierdził radośnie Sophus, sięgając po kubek z zieloną herbatą.

— Co? — Damien spojrzał na przyjaciela, wyrwany z ponurych rozmyślań na temat masy mięśniowej. W odpowiedzi usłyszał wymowne westchnienie, jakby umykało mu coś elementarnego.

— Howell. — Blishwick wskazał dłonią w stronę Potwora Slytherina, nie siląc się nawet na dyskrecję. — Spójrz, jaka dziś agresywna.

Damien spojrzał zgodnie z poleceniem. Przez ostatnie kilkadziesiąt sekund stan rzeczy nadal nie uległ zmianie.

— Zawsze jest agresywna — mruknął. Już czuł w kościach nadchodzący wykład, dlaczego dzisiejszy pokaz agresji oraz manier, które na miejscu zabiłyby lady Darinę Astaroth, jest wyjątkowy.

— Ale dziś ją wręcz rozsadza! Przecież to widać.

Damien nie widział, aczkolwiek uznał powtarzanie własnych słów sprzed chwili za bezcelowe.

— I to napawa cię dumą? — zapytał więc w zamian. — Że wolałaby dźgać ostro zakończonym przedmiotem ciebie zamiast jajka?

— Że cały czas o mnie myśli. W sztuce wojennej chodzi o to, by przeciwnik cały czas pamiętał o zagrożeniu. — Sophus uniósł palec wskazujący w znaczącym geście. — Poza tym nie brała jajka, nie bądź śmieszny. Pewnie dźga sztućcami bekon. Bekon kojarzy się ze mną dużo bardziej niż jajka.

Ręka, w której Damien trzymał bułkę, opadła głośno na stół, a jej właściciel spojrzał na rozmówcę z miną wyrażającą wstrząs.

— Czy ty w ogóle dzisiaj spałeś?

— A co? Jednak bardziej jajka? Brałem pod uwagę, że i ja, i bekon jesteśmy apetyczni. — Sophus wyszczerzył się od ucha do ucha. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z poziomu swoich żartów; był on wystarczająco niski, aby Damien nigdy nie potrafił samodzielnie rozpoznać, kiedy przyjaciel mówi serio, a kiedy błaznuje.

— Faktycznie, bekon. — Astaroth wrzucił resztę kajzerki do ust, następnie przeżuwając, nim kontynuował: — I to, i to ze świni. Poza tym nie czytałem żadnego podręcznika sztuki wojennej, co nie przeszkadza mi sądzić, że właśnie zmyśliłeś tę zasadę.

— Grunt, że działa. — Blishwick wzruszył ramionami. — Podaj bułkę, narobiłeś mi apetytu.

— Tak, ale działa, bo każdy chodziłby w tej sytuacji wkurzony — odparł z westchnieniem Damien, przesuwając w stronę przyjaciela kosz z pieczywem. — Też mordowałbym cię wzrokiem, gdybyś zmacał mnie po nodze i został uznany za ofiarę sytuacji.

Sophus uniósł brew, mierząc rozmówcę oceniającym spojrzeniem. Wyglądałoby to lepiej, gdyby z ust nie wystawała mu kajzerka.

— Bez ufazy, ale fofe mafać nofi Hofeł.

— Oj, bo zaraz się popłaczę z żalu.

Nie żeby czasem nie miał na to ochoty, aczkolwiek wolał zrzucać owe chwile słabości na znużenie wynikające z nadmiaru obowiązków niż obciążenie psychiczne, jakim niewątpliwie było obserwowanie wojny na linii Blishwick-Howell. Damien nie potrafił ocenić podejścia Drużyny Marzeń wobec całej sprawy, aczkolwiek — choć niewątpliwie mieli dosyć — zdawali się wciąż nie dotrzeć do jego poziomu zmęczenia tematem. Szło to nawet zrozumieć, biorąc pod uwagę, że stali po stronie robiącej z siebie większe widowisko, acz wciąż mniejszego głupka.

Spośród bezkresnego szeregu wad Howell najprościej przyszłoby Damienowi wskazać to, jak nieznośnie głośna była. Zawsze towarzyszył jej hałas — począwszy od donośnego głosu, a skończywszy na szuraniu nogami niczym spracowany chłop po całym dniu pracy na roli; naturalne zdawało się więc, by w chwili złości czy odpierania ataku podnosiła nieziemski raban. Jednakże traktowała tak wszystkich, toteż jej przyjaciele, najwyraźniej przyzwyczajeni, nie odczuwali wstydu za kolejne urządzane przez nią burdy. Przynajmniej z damienowego punktu widzenia. Jeśli zaś chodziło o Sophusa… Cóż. W Sophusie najgorsze instynkty dochodziły do głosu wyłącznie w towarzystwie Howell, do czego Damien nadal nie potrafił przywyknąć i wątpił, aby kiedykolwiek mu przeszło.

Młodego Blishwicka trudno byłoby nazwać osobą miłą czy bezproblemową, jednakże bez wątpienia odznaczał się pewną charyzmą, a także potrafił zjednywać sobie ludzi, przynajmniej tych płci przeciwnej. Czerpał złośliwą przyjemność z wysługiwania innymi, nie doprowadzania ich do białej gorączki — dlatego też pierwszym szokiem, którego Damien doświadczył w Hogwarcie, okazał się sposób, w jaki jego najlepszy przyjaciel traktował nową koleżankę z roku. Nigdy wcześniej takiego Sophusa nie widział, a przecież regularnie musiał oglądać starcia Blishwicka ze Spencer! Sophus nawet nie próbował podejść tej całej Schuyler Howell, od razu szukając zaczepki i zachowując się w sposób zupełnie do siebie niepodobny. Damienowi sporo czasu zajęło pojęcie kierujących przyjacielem motywów — i nawet teraz, kiedy już dawno zostały mu wręcz wtarte w twarz, nadal ich jakoś za bardzo nie rozumiał.

Trudno było bowiem, przynajmniej według naszego bohatera, zrozumieć, dlaczego Howell mogłaby się komuś spodobać.

Pomijając wątpliwą atrakcyjność charakteru — taka partnerka mogła pociągać chyba wyłącznie masochistów — Schuyler Howell nie odznaczała się z aparycji niczym, co wynosiłoby ją ponad przeciętność. Wręcz przeciwnie! Według Damiena należała do osób cokolwiek brzydkich. Nie żeby sam mógł przebierać w ofertach adoratorek, jednak osobiście uważał siebie za do bólu nijakiego; z kolei Howell uzbierała na loterii genetycznej cechy tworzące razem niezbyt nęcącą kompozycję. Budową ciała przypominała skrzata domowego po jednej szklaneczce Szkiele-Wzro za dużo — niska, koścista, o łokciach i kolanach, którymi z powodzeniem dałoby się zadźgać jakąś niewinną ofiarę. A przynajmniej nabić takowej siniaka, czego sam Damien nieraz doświadczył, gdy torowała sobie drogę do klasy lub biegła korytarzem, potrącając przypadkowych uczniów. Długie włosy w kolorze ciemnego brązu sprawiały wrażenie, jakby czesała się bardzo rzadko, zostawiając tę czynność porywistym wiatrom; nawet jeśli postanowiła spiąć je w kucyka lub warkocz, wciąż odstawały w różne strony, jak gdyby właśnie skończyła szorować głową po dywanie. Jej buzię bez wątpienia można byłoby określić jako zbyt pociągłą — niektórzy mówili wprost: „końską" — a nos jako za duży i za szeroki w stosunku do reszty twarzy. Obrazu dopełniały okazałe górne siekacze, upodabniające Howell do królika tudzież wiewiórki. Nie warto nawet wspominać o grymasie, jaki zwykle wykrzywiał oblicze dziewczyny, gdy na horyzoncie pojawiał się Sophus — starczy nadmienić, że to również nie przydawało jej uroku.

Jednak gorsze od okropnego gustu Blishwicka pozostawało co innego. Otóż on sam zdawał się nie do końca świadom własnych odczuć, uparcie nazywając swoje samobójcze — gdyż Damien nie wątpił, że cała sytuacja doprowadzi wreszcie do śmierci Sophusa — działania żartami. Nie potrafił jednak wytłumaczyć, dlaczego ciągnie ów nieśmieszny dowcip już szósty rok, dlaczego robi to kosztem postępujących obrażeń fizycznych, a przede wszystkim — dlaczego żartuje tak wyłącznie z jedną jedyną osobą, z którą niekoniecznie powinien. Dlatego na obronę swych racji Blishwickowi pozostawało zwykle wyciągnąć dowód w postaci dokonanych podbojów miłosnych. Teoretycznie Damien mógłby przyjąć podobną argumentację… Jednak w praktyce wiedział, co odróżnia Schuyler Howell od wymienianych przez Sophusa dziewcząt: Schuyler nigdy go nie lubiła.

Wbrew pozorom, niechęć wobec dziedzica Blishwicków była czymś dosyć rzadkim u płci przeciwnej; spośród rówieśnic samoistnie wykazywały się nią wyłącznie Spencer — wcielenie czystego zła — oraz właśnie Schuyler Howell. I o ile do siostry Damiena Sophus zapewne zdołał przywyknąć w trakcie wspólnego dzieciństwa, szczególnie samemu jej nie cierpiąc, o tyle Howell musiała stanowić pewien szok. Dosyć anielska uroda — pełne wargi, burza złotych loków, zielone oczy okolone długimi, wywiniętymi rzęsami — zjednywała Blishwickowi sympatię przynajmniej na początku, przy przysłowiowym pierwszym wrażeniu. Howell zaś całkowicie go zignorowała, zwracając nań uwagę dopiero po usłyszeniu zaczepki; nie mogła wiedzieć, co właśnie uruchamia swoim zachowaniem. Zresztą Damien wątpił, czy gdyby wiedziała, postąpiłaby inaczej — Schuyler Howell zdecydowanie nie należała do osób, które dostosowują swoje działania do otoczenia. Mógłby podziwiać w niej tę cechę, gdyby tylko koleżanka z roku tak straszliwie go nie irytowała całym swym jestestwem.

Choć może denerwował się po części z powodu wszystkich godzin zmarnowanych na rozmyślaniach, czemu akurat Howell budzi w Sophusie diabła. W kwestii edukacji emocjonalnej Damien stał naprawdę niewiele wyżej od przyjaciela, toteż pojęcie prawdy zajęło mu dobrych kilka lat.

Jednakże najgorsza w całej sprawie nie była ani sama Howell, ani instynkty przywoływane przez nią w osobach trzecich. Nie, najgorsza była świadomość, że najlepszy — i jedyny — przyjaciel Astarotha zrobił coś, czego nie sposób nazwać inaczej niż „złe”, jak dziecinnie by to nie zabrzmiało.

Czego, rzecz jasna, Damien również nie raczył z Sophusem przedyskutować, tym razem niezbyt pewny, jak ująć równie delikatną sprawę w słowa. Mógł się przecież mylić; mogły przecież istnieć setki powodów, przez które Howell nie powiedziała profesorowi Zabiniemu — ani w ogóle nikomu, jak się zdawało — dlaczego wywołała burdę podczas uczty powitalnej. Prawie by sobie uwierzył, gdyby tylko potrafił podać jakąkolwiek z owych potencjalnych przyczyn. I nie do końca rozumiał, czemu tak strasznie go to uwiera; czemu nie umie nad całą sytuacją przejść do porządku, jak robił ze wszystkimi poprzednimi aferami pomiędzy Sophusem oraz Howell; czemu odnosi wrażenie, że przekroczona została jakaś granica, którą należało uszanować.

Nagle poczuł, jak ktoś uderza go otwartą dłonią w ucho. Nigdy nie był tak bliski ucieszenia się z powodu bólu, jak w tej chwili, kiedy pozwolił mu on uciec od nieprzyjemnych rozmyślań. Jednak widmo radości błyskawicznie uleciało na widok ręki odpowiedzialnej za ów nieszczęsny cios. Z pewnością wiele Ślizgonek nosiła krótko przycięte, pomalowane na czarno paznokcie, aczkolwiek tylko jedna znajdowała się w posiadaniu rodowego sygnetu Astarothów.

— Cześć, Spence — przywitał siostrę chłodno. — Udany poranny jogging?

— No wreszcie, ile można do ciebie mówić — prychnęła w odpowiedzi Spencer, ignorując pytanie Damiena i robiąc sobie miejsce pomiędzy nim oraz Blishwickiem.

— Nie odefałaś sie, od fazu feliłaś go w ucho — zaprotestował z pełnymi ustami Sophus. Następnie, wciąż z pełnymi ustami, zawył, gdy nieproszone towarzystwo również jego uderzyło we wspomnianą przed chwilą część ciała.

— Nie pluj mi żarciem na szatę, Fallusie, tak z łaski swojej — warknęła Spence, sięgając po półmisek z naleśnikami. Niefortunnie uczyniła to w tej samej chwili, co jakiś młodszy uczeń. Samo spojrzenie na twarz Spencer wystarczyło, aby dzieciak zrezygnował z walki. Mógł ją również rozpoznać. Spencer Astaroth cieszyła się sławą godną zazdrości samych demonicznych bliźniąt Martins.

— Ile razy mam ci mówić, żebyś nie mówiła do mnie „Fallusie”?! — Damien zauważył, że Sophus grzecznie przełknął, co miał w ustach, zanim znów zabrał głos.

— A nie tak masz na imię? — odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie, nakładając sobie na talerz prawie wszystkie naleśniki.

Damien wymienił z przyjacielem znaczące spojrzenia ponad głową siostry.

— Jeśli udam, że jej tu nie ma, to może zniknie? — zasugerował Blishwick.

— Od szesnastu lat próbuję tego samego na tobie, a jednak nadal muszę cię oglądać — Spencer, rzecz jasna, wcale się nie przejęła, czy to ona była adresatką pytania.

— Jednakoż zwykle wolisz tego nie robić w porze śniadania…

— Ponieważ nie lubię odbierać sobie apetytu.

— …i wybierasz towarzystwo Ignatiusa — dokończył Damien, niezrażony przerywaniem siostry. Miał wiele lat na przywyknięcie; prawdę powiedziawszy, zacząłby się martwić, gdyby Spence nie próbowała co chwila wejść mu w słowo.

— Nie mogę wybrać towarzystwa kogoś, kto nadal pierdzi w materac.

— Na pewno zniósłby to lepiej niż my — mruknął Sophus niby do siebie, jednak Astarothowie, i zapewne nie tylko oni, usłyszeli go z łatwością.

Spencer spojrzała na sąsiada z pogardą, po czym wsadziła palec do ust, by następnie wcisnąć go zaskoczonemu Blishwickowi do — wciąż zaczerwienionego po uderzeniu — ucha. Zgodnie z naturalnym dla każdej zdrowej jednostki odruchem, ofiara wrzasnęła już drugi raz podczas posiłku, próbując się odsunąć, przez co widowiskowo bęcnęła z ławy na kamienną posadzkę.

— Co za ohyda! — stęknął Sophus z poziomu podłogi.

— To samo chciałam powiedzieć, odkąd cię dziś zobaczyłam.

— To naprawdę było obrzydliwe — mruknął Damien, na wszelki wypadek dokonując taktycznego wycofania poza zasięg obślinionych palców siostry.

— No i co? — Spencer posłała mu spod asymetrycznej grzywki spojrzenie, które kogoś wrażliwszego mogłoby nawiedzić w koszmarach sennych. — Powiesz matce?

— Dziękuję bardzo, cenię sobie spokój.

Wątpił, aby rodzicielka rzeczywiście cokolwiek zdziałała — wychowanie Spence wychodziło bardzo średnio już, gdy zabierano się do tego osobiście, a co dopiero listownie; zwłaszcza że była to walka zdecydowanie samotna, gdyż córka stanowiła oczko w głowie lorda Astarotha. W dzieciństwie Damien czuł nawet pewną zazdrość wobec siostry, samemu znajdując się pod wiecznym ostrzałem ojcowskiej krytyki — za chudy, za cichy, znów się garbi, zero rodowej dumy i tak dalej, i tak dalej… Z wiekiem doszedł jednak do wniosku, że nadmiar uwag kształtuje charakter lepiej niż rodzic tkwiący na etapie „jak ty ślicznie kopiesz skrzata domowego”. Wszelkie uwagi matki spływały po Spencer jak po niuchaczu, zawsze przetykane refrenem „Darina, nie przesadzaj” — efekt końcowy znali wszyscy. Samolubny, wszystkożerny potwór tyranizujący każdego, kto miał nieszczęście stanąć mu na drodze. Damien nie lubił siostry. Z pewnością ją kochał — gdzieś w najgłębszych czeluściach serca, gdzie nigdy nie zaglądał — acz z równą pewnością wiedział, że jej nie lubi.

Ostatnimi czasy nie lubił nawet swego jedynego przyjaciela, a z tej dwójki to Sophus nigdy nie próbował zmusić go do jedzenia ziemi. Miał jednak szereg innych przewinień na koncie, toteż Damien nie ubolewał szczególnie nad ciszą, jaka zapadła z powodu obecności Spencer. Od uczty powitalnej generalnie trudno się im z Blishwickiem rozmawiało, więc lepiej było na kogoś zwalić śmierć konwersacji niż wracać do analizowania kryzysu przyjaźni oraz innych nieszczęść.

Postukał różdżką w półmisek, mamrocząc pod nosem zaklęcie odgrzewające, by zapewnić wystygłej owsiance drugie życie. Choć nie posiadał nawet w połowie tak przepastnego żołądka jak siostra, wątpił, aby bułka miała mu wystarczyć aż do obiadu, zwłaszcza jeśli zaczynał dziś zajęcia od starożytnych run. Stres napędza apetyt, a zajęcia Hawkinsa niezmiernie Damiena stresowały; jeśli istniał człowiek bardziej antypatyczny od jego własnego ojca, mógł być to jedynie Rufus Hawkins.

Nagły cios łokciem pod żebra sprawił, że powietrze niespodziewanie uciekło Astarothowi z płuc. Podziękował w duchu Merlinowi, że zdołał już przełknąć i nie umrze, dławiąc się owsianką, po czym spojrzał zirytowany na siostrę.

— O co ci znów chodzi?! — syknął, nie kryjąc złości.

— To Fallus! — prychnęła Spencer, nim odgryzła kawałek suszonej wołowiny.

— Niewątpliwie ma długie przeszczepy, ale nie sądzę, żeby sięgał do mnie łokciem.

— Jakby się nie szarpał…!

— Jakbyś nie pchała łap do cudzego talerza…!

Damien ucisnął nasadę nosa. Spence miała nieznośny zwyczaj podbierania innym jedzenia tylko po to, by ich zirytować, a jej ulubionym celem był nie kto inny, jak Sophus Blishwick we własnej osobie. Niegdyś wolała dręczyć brata, acz on nauczył się nie walczyć i oddawać swój talerz, toteż nie stanowił zbyt atrakcyjnej ofiary; Sophus uważał jednak, że podobna metoda urąga jego dumie. Czy coś. Nasz bohater nie wnikał, bo też — prawdę powiedziawszy — niespecjalnie go to obchodziło, ale jak na kogoś, kto kpił z łatwości, z jaką przychodziło prowokowanie Howell, Blishwick dzielił z nią rażące podobieństwa.

— Czy ty musisz w siebie wrzucać jak w śmietnik? — zapytał Damien siostry, stanowczo wchodząc w środek narastającej kłótni. Gdyby pozwolił im dłużej na siebie krzyczeć, akcja zapewne przebiegłaby według utartego schematu i Sophus skończyłby nie tylko bez godności, lecz również w sytuacji zagrożenia życia.

Damien nadal nieco żałował tamtej figurki Merlina, która ową świecką tradycję ustanowiła, gdy Spence postanowiła wepchnąć zabawkę do gardła Blishwicka. Szóstych urodzin również żałował, ponieważ decyzja siostry zepsuła mu całe przyjęcie.

— Muszę. Jestem sportowcem i muszę mieć co spalać — stwierdziła Spence, z rozmysłem przeżuwając wystarczająco głośno, by słyszano ją nawet przy stole prezydialnym.

— To trzeba było wsadzić te dzieci do pieca, a nie pożerać żywcem zaraz po porwaniu — syknął Sophus, rozcierając ramię, w które zapewne otrzymał chwilę temu cios.

Damien parsknął w pitą właśnie kawę, przez co gorąca ciecz trafiła mu do nosa. Na nieszczęście, nie on jeden narobił hałasu, gdyż Blishwick wygłosił swą ripostę niemalże równie głośno, co Spencer ciamkała. Jego słowa dotarły więc do wszystkich siedzących w pobliżu Ślizgonów, dotychczas zajętych własnymi sprawami, ewentualnie obroną talerzy i ignorowaniem krzyków — przy stole Slytherinu zawsze ktoś krzyczał, więc to ostatnie do trudnych nie należało. Dwie uczennice z przypinkami klubu gargulkowego zachichotały, zerkając zalotnie na Sophusa, większości świadków zadrżały kąciki ust, a Boston Lockhart, król szkolnej bukmacherki, bez żadnego skrępowania ryknął gromkim śmiechem.

Policzki Spencer pociemniały od rumieńca, który niewątpliwie stanowił wyraz złości, nie wstydu. Podobnie jak ojciec, Spence zachowywała się, jakby posiadała monopol na wyśmiewanie innych oraz stawianie ich w kłopotliwych sytuacjach. Z pewnością nie przejmowała jej wizja potencjalnej utraty złej sławy  _ — _ Damien podejrzewał, że każdego ze śmieszków potrafiłaby pokonać w dowolnej formie pojedynku, ewentualnie otruć  _ —  _ lecz sam fakt zaistnienia podobnej sytuacji. Wydęła wargi, wywracając oczami w możliwie najbardziej wymowny sposób, po czym wystawiła w stronę Sophusa środkowy palec.

_ — _ Zapomniałam, jaki z ciebie kabareciarz, Fallusie. Mam nadzieję, że na treningu w sobotę będziesz równie zabawny  _ — _ wycedziła lodowatym tonem, który zwykle oznaczał, że w środku cała wrze. Następnie wstała, wyciągając spod stołu sfatygowaną torbę, i zmroziła spojrzeniem nieszczęsne członkinie klubu gargulkowego.  _ — _ A wy z czego rżycie?

Dziewczęta, podobnie jak reszta widowni, natychmiast ucichły; tylko Lockhart jeszcze chwilę podejrzanie kasłał. Jednak Spencer najwyraźniej nie zamierzała zostać, aby obejrzeć, jak kilkoma słowami gromi uśmiechy okolicznych dzieci, gdyż wymaszerowała raźnym krokiem z Wielkiej Sali, na odchodne strzelając Sophusa w potylicę. Ponieważ w drodze do drzwi zdołała szturchnąć jeszcze plus-minus trzy osoby  _ — _ Damien nie mógł mieć pewności, czy dobrze się doliczył  _ — _ trudno było ocenić rzetelność jej gróźb. Osobiście Astaroth stawiałby na „poleje się krew”, aczkolwiek ofiara pogróżek zapewne wolała pozostawać dobrej myśli. Tak w zgodzie z tradycją obrywania od Spence.

— O niej nie powiesz, że jest dziś wyjątkowo agresywna? — mruknął do rzeczonej ofiary Damien, wycierając nos w wyciągniętą z kieszeni jedwabną chusteczkę.

— Dla niej nie ma żadnej skali agresji — stwierdził beztrosko Sophus, wzruszając ramionami. — Gdybym nie znał waszych rodziców, obstawiałbym zakłady, które z was jest adoptowane.

— Ja znam oboje twoich i nadal uważam, że nawet przez prześcieradło nie mogliby cię zmajstrować — mruknął w odpowiedzi Astaroth, choć w duchu musiał przyznać przyjacielowi rację.

Ze Spencer łączył Damiena wyłącznie wzrost; na szczęście żadne z nich nie wdało się w niskich Hastingsów, toteż obecnie oboje przerastali matkę o co najmniej głowę. Na tym podobieństwa się kończyły, gdyż Damien przypominał rodzicielkę pod każdym innym względem: szczupły i blady, z gęstą czupryną czarnych włosów, dużymi oczami koloru gorzkiej czekolady oraz pełnymi wargami, których barwa odcinała się na tle niemal przezroczystej cery. Z kolei Spencer uchodziła za skórę zdartą z ojca: śniada, muskularna, o ostrych rysach twarzy i prostych włosach w nienazwanym odcieniu pomiędzy blondem oraz rudym. Jedynie w jej szarych, typowych dla Astharothów oczach dało się dostrzec plamy brązu — namiastkę matczynej heterochromii, choć w przypadku lady Dariny wyglądało to bardziej konwencjonalnie, z jednym okiem ciemnym, a drugim zielonym. Rodzeństwo odznaczało się również zupełnie innym stylem. Damien, podobnie jak rodzice, stawiał na klasyczną, skromną elegancję graniczącą wręcz z godną Spartan oszczędnością; uważał posiadanie w szafie aż pięciu kolorów — bieli, czerni, szarości, granatu oraz brązu — za nadmiar szczęścia. Nie lubił rzucać się w oczy. Spencer przeciwnie, uwielbiała to, co podkreślała noszeniem barwnych strojów, spośród których szczególnie upodobała sobie farbowane kurtki ze smoczej skóry — im bardziej neonowy odcień, tym lepiej. Choć rodzeństwo nie dostało nigdy oficjalnego zakazu noszenia mugolskich strojów — Damien widział w tym rękę ciotki Aurory, której złą prasę zrobiłaby przyjaźń z jednostkami zupełnie obojętnymi na zmugolenie* — nasz bohater wolał zachować równowagę, w domu nawet częściej nosząc szaty niż spodnie i koszule, by nie testować cierpliwości ojca. Spence, rzecz jasna, nie musiała żywić podobnych obaw, toteż szat zakładała tylko trzy zestawy: szkolne, wyjściowe oraz te do quidditcha; resztę czasu spędzała w ubraniach na mugolską modłę, zwykle podartych lub poprzecieranych już w chwili zakupu.

Naturalnie Spencer nie byłaby Spencer, gdyby wcześniej nie sprawdziła, czy aby na pewno żaden prawdziwy mugol nie przyłożył ręki do uszycia tego, za co zamierza zapłacić. Gdyż największą różnicą pomiędzy rodzeństwem Astarothów pozostawał charakter. Tu nie istniały żadne punkty wspólne poza tym, że w obojgu Tiara Przydziału dostrzegła potencjalnych Ślizgonów.

Pod względem osobowości Spence również pozostawała wierną kopią ojca, a nawet jego gorszą wersją, gdyż — na nieszczęście dla wszystkich — urodziła się ekstrawertyczką i nie wystarczyło jej towarzystwo własnego szczura oraz hodowanych pod łóżkiem diabelskich sideł. Była przy tym osobą niebywale złośliwą, zawsze przekonaną o własnej racji, upartą jak hipogryf, a także despotyczną. Już samo to wystarczyłoby, aby nie cieszyła się szczególną miłością bliźnich, jednak obrazu dopełniało uwielbienie wobec uprzykrzania innym życia. Ponadto podzielała poglądy rodziców na kwestie czystości krwi oraz mugoli — co nie stanowiło niczego dobrego, kiedy mówimy o najbardziej konserwatywnych konserwatystach w Wielkiej Brytanii. Zapewne Spence rzucałaby na wszystkie strony „zdrajcami krwi”, a nawet „szlamami”, gdyby matka nie wpoiła jej, że to nie wypada, zwłaszcza w czasach okropnej poprawności politycznej. Tak przynajmniej głosiła oficjalna wersja i tak pozwalano myśleć lady Darinie; w rzeczywistości Spencer pilnował Ignatius, który — na wzór ciotki Aurory — stanowił wzór konformisty. Po tylu latach Damien nadal nie znał poglądów Eldridge’a.

Nawet własnych do końca nie znał. Na pewno wiedział, że cieszy go kompletna obojętność Sophusa wobec tematu czystości krwi oraz całej reszty — jego rodzice byli zbyt zajęci kłótniami oraz trzaskaniem drzwiami, by cokolwiek wpajać jedynakowi. Jakiekolwiek poglądy miał zresztą Blishwick senior przed wojną, po tejże przeszło mu dosyć gwałtownie na skutek wszystkich nieprzyjemności, jakie spotkały jego rodzinę z powodu jednego zbyt radykalnego członka. Dzięki temu Damienowi dane było już w dzieciństwie spędzić trochę czasu pośród dorosłych o bardziej akceptowalnych poglądach, którzy jednocześnie nie zostawali odsądzeni od czci i wiary (patrz: ciotka Audrey, ciotka Zoja). Nie miał nic przeciwko mugolom czy mugolakom, czystość cudzej krwi również go ani trochę nie obchodziła — ot, pilnował czubka swojego nosa. Poza tym, jeśli wierzyć duchom rzucającym w stronę ojca brzydkie słowo na „b”, sam nie mógł się poszczycić idealnym rodowodem, toteż zaglądanie innym w drzewa genealogiczne stanowiłoby najwyższą formę hipokryzji. Damien zaś do hipokrytów nie należał. Ogólnie do mało czego należał, ceniąc sobie przede wszystkim spokój i opanowanie, dławiąc emocje wewnątrz, stając w roli obserwatora, nie uczestnika najprzeróżniejszych wydarzeń — co, koniec końców, przynosiło żniwa, skoro rok temu profesor McGonagall nagrodziła go odznaką prefekta. Sam siebie uważał za analityka oraz osobę dobrze wychowaną, okazującą minimum szacunku nawet rozmówcom nielubianym. Złośliwych uwag wobec Sophusa nie liczył, to kwestia stopy ich znajomości.

Oczywiście, jak wielu sfrustrowanych swoim życiem introwertyków, Damien był również niesamowicie wrednym komentatorem wszystkiego i wszystkich wokół, aczkolwiek niekoniecznie dopuszczał do siebie ów fakt.

W milczeniu dojadł owsiankę, z niejaką ulgą odnotowując, że Howell wraz z wiernymi cerberami opuściła Wielką Salę, kiedy Spencer psuła krwi otoczeniu. Sophus najwyraźniej również musiał to zauważyć, gdyż poświęcił uwagę członkiniom klubu gargulkowego, zagadując je z czarującym uśmiechem na twarzy. Ze strzępków rozmowy, które dobiegały jego uszu, Damien zrozumiał, że obie chodziły do czwartej klasy, jedna nazywała się Lathika, a druga należała do zatrważająco rozległego klanu Juspeczyk-Woodard. Albo to też Lathika. Albo obie nosiły owo dumne, dwuczłonowe nazwisko. Istniała taka możliwość, skoro Balthazar Woodard, ekscentryczny projektant mody, wraz z mężem adoptowali nowe dziecko średnio co pół roku, jak głosiły plotki. Tak czy inaczej, Damien stracił zainteresowanie nowymi podbojami Sophusa. Cokolwiek buja jego łódkę, byle miał zajęcia inne niż narażanie się każdej Ślizgonce zdolnej do morderstwa.

Dopijając kawę, Astaroth rzucił okiem na zegarek i z niezadowoleniem odkrył, że czas już na niego najwyższy. Dla pewności zerknął jeszcze na stół prezydialny, gdzie Hawkins usiadł dziś na samym brzegu, chowając się przed profesor Byrne za żywym murem z Lefroya oraz praktykantki profesor Sinistry, której nazwiska Damien nie potrafił zapamiętać. Ponieważ krzesło nauczyciela starożytnych run stało puste, naprawdę należało udać się wreszcie na zajęcia. Profesor Hawkins nienawidził bowiem wielu rzeczy — ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem uczniów — jednak szczyt listy zdecydowanie okupowało spóźnialstwo. Wyrzucenie za drzwi na resztę lekcji stanowiło najprzyjemniejszą karę, a Damien naprawdę nie chciał sprawdzać, gdzie na skali okrucieństwa dopuszczalnego przez regulamin szkoły znajduje się dziś nauczyciel.

— Widzimy się na zaklęciach — mruknął do Sophusa, wstając i zarzucając na ramię torbę.

— Albo i nie, jak nie będziesz szybciej ruszał tymi pajęczymi nóżkami — odparł przyjaciel, najwyraźniej mniej rozproszony płcią piękną niż wyglądało.

Damien nie zawracał sobie głowy odpowiedzią. Wolał zresztą oszczędzać oddech, gdyż w przeciwieństwie do siostry sportowcem nie był, a Sophus miał niestety absolutną rację — należało prędko przebierać nogami, jeśli nie chciał, aby w sali runów odłączono mu je od ciała.

* ***** *

— Chyba wiem, jak ci pomóc.

Damien uniósł głowę znad czytanego właśnie „Współczesnego Czarodzieja”, by spojrzeć na Sophusa, nie kryjąc zwątpienia w oczach. Blishwick znał zdecydowanie więcej damienowych problemów niż właściciel tychże mógłby sobie kiedykolwiek zażyczyć, aczkolwiek Astaroth szczerze wątpił, czy w zasięgu możliwości intelektualnych przyjaciela leży analiza czegokolwiek, a już na pewno cudzych demonów.

Zwłaszcza że najwyraźniej nie radził sobie nawet ze zrozumieniem absolutnie niesubtelnego wyrazu twarzy rozmówcy, albowiem kontynuował:

— Potrzebujesz dziewczyny.

Te dwa słowa obok siebie zabrzmiały absurdalniej niż Damien kiedykolwiek by się spodziewał. A nie spodziewał się wcale, gdyż nie przyszła mu nigdy do głowy równie abstrakcyjna kombinacja. Nie mógł zrobić więc nic innego, jak tylko parsknąć z niedowierzaniem. Pokręcił głową, już mając pogratulować Sophusowi zaskakująco udanego żartu, kiedy dostrzegł, że ten nie podziela jego rozbawienia. 

Kąciki ust Damiena opadły wręcz samoistnie; w zamian poczuł nadciągającą migrenę. Oraz przypływ irytacji, który już przyczaił się cierpliwie na horyzoncie, czekając na swą kolej.

— Słucham? — zapytał jeszcze w ostatnim podrygu bezsensownej nadziei.

— Potrzebujesz znaleźć sobie dziewczynę — powtórzył stanowczo Blishwick, dusząc w zarodku resztki złudzeń, jakimi karmił się Damien, licząc na spokojną lekturę w pokoju wspólnym.

_ A wszystko szło tak dobrze _ … _! _

Wolne, słoneczne popołudnie skłaniało uczniów do wylęgnięcia na błonia, co oznaczało zdecydowanie mniej ludzi w lochach Slytherinu. Te zaś Damien lubił zdecydowanie bardziej od szkolnej czytelni — bądź co bądź, do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów nie miał wstępu podejrzany Szkot nasączony alkoholem wystarczająco, by dokonać samozapłonu, gdyby stanął dostatecznie blisko jednej z zamkowych pochodni. W każdym razie — warunki idealne na lekturę nowego numeru „Współczesnego Czarodzieja”. Naszemu bohaterowi sprzyjało więc wszystko — poza nudą najlepszego przyjaciela.

— Po co? — zapytał wreszcie, starannie składając gazetę, by nie czuć pokusy zwinięcia jej w tubę celem skarcenia rozmówcy jak niegrzecznego psidwaka. Czasem odnosił wrażenie, jakby nie istniał inny sposób, by przywołać Sophusa do porządku.

— Jesteś spięty. — Najwyraźniej Blishwick, mimo wszystko, przetwarzał bodźce zewnętrze; wolniej bo wolniej, ale jednak. Przynajmniej na to wyglądało, gdyż ujrzawszy wędrującą ku górze brew rozmówcy, dodał: — Sfrustrowany.

— I co, kobieta w moim życiu zadziała jak gniotka antystresowa?

_ Lepiej nie. _ Damien już cztery razy wchodził w posiadanie owego prymitywnego wręcz wynalazku i cztery razy pękł mu on w dłoniach. Zazwyczaj podczas słuchania tyrad Sophusa bądź w trakcie rodzinnych obiadów.

— Widzisz? Właśnie dlatego potrzebujesz dziewczyny!

— Bo używam sarkazmu?

— Bo jesteś niedoruchany.

Uszy Damiena nabiegły krwią, a szyję pokryły czerwone plamy; rozejrzał się nerwowo, czy na pewno nikt nie słyszał ich rozmowy, ponieważ Sophus nieszczególnie dbał o ściszenie głosu. Na szczęście, jak już wspomniano, pokój wspólny świecił pustkami. Spośród jakiejś piątki pozostałych obecnych, najbliżej siedziało dwóch smarkaczy — na damienowe oko maksymalnie trzeci rok — którzy zdawali się bez reszty pogrążeni w partyjce Okalecz Pana Cebulę. Nawiasem mówiąc, owa gra karciana od pokoleń cieszyła się szczególną popularnością wśród wychowanków Slytherinu oraz Gryffindoru, zwykle potajemnie modyfikujących zasady tak, by zamiast Pana Cebuli ofiarą padał opiekun wrogiego domu. Ponoć za czasów rodziców Damiena nawet niektórzy uczniowie Slytherinu preferowali kaleczyć profesora Snape’a. Jeśli Severus Snape był za życia równie sympatyczny, co na — obecnie drzemiącym — portrecie, nasz bohater zupełnie się im nie dziwił.

Tak czy inaczej, teren pozostawał czysty i nikt poza samym Astarothem nie słyszał jego werbalnego upokorzenia.

— Mam szesnaście lat — burknął wreszcie do Sophusa, nieco zbyt agresywnie wygładzając kciukiem grzbiet złożonej gazety.

— Ja też, i co z tego?

— Jesteś niewyżyty, to z tego. Nie masz jakichś czwartoklasistek do podrywania?

— Byłem dla nich po prostu miły. — Blishwick przewrócił wymownie oczami.

— Tak? To którą zacząłeś urabiać?

— Nie zmieniaj tematu. — Sophus pogroził przyjacielowi palcem. — Mówimy o tobie.

— Myślałem, że o dziewczynie.

— To się łączy. Spójrz: z iloma kobietami spoza swojej rodziny rozmawiałeś w wakacje?

Damien otworzył usta, chcąc udzielić odpowiedzi. Następnie je zamknął, czując nagły krok w tył własnej pewności siebie — której nie posiadał jakoś szczególnie wiele. Zmarszczył brwi w wyrazie głębokiego namysłu, a przedłużającą się ciszę pomiędzy nim i Sophusem zakłócało wyłącznie rytmiczne postukiwanie palców tego drugiego o hebanową ramę sofy. 

— Hmmmm… — mruknął wreszcie, chcąc zagłuszyć własne wymowne milczenie.

— Spokojnie, masz czas nawet do kolacji — zadrwił Blishwick, nie kryjąc rozbawienia z powodu zapędzenia przyjaciela w kozi róg.

Damien, który zaprzeczyłby znalezieniu się w kozim rogu — choć niewątpliwie właśnie tam został zagoniony niczym owieczka na rzeź — zgromił rozmówcę wzrokiem.

— Z Amelią Eldrige. Rozmawiałem z Amelią.

— Jeśli nazywasz ośmiolatkę kobietą, twój problem może być jednak nieco bardziej skomplikowany niż sądziłem.

Uszy Damiena zapłonęły żywym ogniem, a reszta jego skromnego jestestwa odniosła wrażenie, jakby okaleczanie Pana Cebuli w tle nieco przycichło.

— Nie nazywam. Tak mi się rzuciło — wymamrotał, pragnąc zapaść się pod ziemię.

— Widzisz? O tym właśnie mówię. Masz już szesnaście lat, prawie siedemnaście, a kobiety traktujesz jak obcą formę życia. Nie rozmawiasz z nimi, jeśli nie musisz. Nawet na nie nie patrzysz. Trzeba to zmienić! — Na twarzy Sophusa wykwitł nagle wyraz zawahania, jakby coś sobie uświadomił. — Chyba że grasz do drugiej bramki. Wiesz, mnie zawsze możesz powiedzieć. To też da się załatwić, dostaję mnóstwo namiarów na…

— C-co…? Nie! Pogięło cię?! — Damien spojrzał na przyjaciela zarówno zszokowany, jak i głęboko zażenowany. Nawet gdyby wolał własną płeć, takie teksty niespecjalnie skłoniłyby go do wyjścia z szafy. A nie wolał. Miał stuprocentową pewność, że jest absolutnie hetero; pewność ta kopała jednak naszego bohatera prosto w ból egzystencjalny, wolał więc o niej nie myśleć. Wręcz ją wypierał, póki dowód nie przebywał w tym samym pomieszczeniu.

— Ale po co od razu ta agresja…

— Bo sugerujesz mi… takie rzeczy publicznie! — syknął z irytacją Damien, teraz już pewien, że kaleczenie Pana Cebuli odeszło w zapomnienie.

— Masz coś do gejów?

Sophus najwyraźniej bawił się znakomicie; jego rozmówca, dla odmiany, powoli docierał do przekroczenia granic swej naprawdę rozległej cierpliwości, za którymi czekało zasugerowanie rozmówcy w bardzo żołnierskich słowach, by odstosunkował się od jego — nomen omen — stosunku wobec kobiet, homoseksualistów oraz całej reszty tematów uchodzących powszechnie za drażliwe, również poza nieszczęsnym kornwalijskim zamczyskiem. Ponieważ jednak Damien niespecjalnie chciał wybuchać w miejscu cokolwiek publicznym, zwłaszcza gdy — pomimo jego cichych modłów w stronę sił wyższych — najwyraźniej inni zaczęli zwracać na nich uwagę, odetchnął głęboko i policzył w duchu do pięciu. Po łacinie, żeby nieco zawyżyć stopień trudności. Kiedy wizja uduszenia Sophusa jego własnymi kudłami nieco się zatarła, nasz bohater uznał zabranie głosu za stosunkowo bezpieczne.

— Powiedz lepiej, jak niby zamierzasz się do tego zabrać — burknął.

Blishwick aż klasnął w dłonie, najwyraźniej zachwycony perspektywą słuchania własnego głosu przez kolejnych kilka minut.

— Widzisz, to nie takie proste…

— Nie, doprawdy? Nawet dla ciebie? — Gdyby sarkazm miał formę ciekłą, właśnie zacząłby formować kałużę wsiąkającą w szmaragdowozielony dywan pod ich stopami.

— Nie przerywaj mi! — Sophus skarcił przyjaciela tonem znawcy. — To nie takie proste, ale zarazem nie niemożliwe. Przede wszystkim potrzebujemy kandydatki mało wymagającej. Najlepiej równie niedoświadczonej co ty. Bo wiesz, bez urazy, ale dla dziewczyny, co może przebierać w ofertach, to ty za wiele do zaoferowania nie masz.

Słowa Blishwicka podziałały niczym kolejny kopniak w damienowy ból egzystencjalny; tym razem jednak cios zadała stopa zakuta w żelazny bucior. Umiarkowane, by nie rzec „niskie” poczucie własnej wartości zabraniało Astarothowi zaprotestować, zwłaszcza mając w pamięci przedstawicielkę płci pięknej, z którą skrycie chciałby zostać zeswatany. 

— Więc kim niby ma być ta szczęściara, co mam ją rwać niczym Bijącą Wierzbę? — zapytał, próbując ukryć emocjonalną agonię pod niezmienionym poziomem ironii.

— Ha! Cieszę się, że pytasz, to już prawie jak współpraca. Męczyło mnie to jakiś czas, zwłaszcza że większość dziewczyn jednak patrzy na mnie, a nie chcemy przecież robić z ciebie nagrody pocieszenia…

— No dziękuję za tę łaskę…

— …więc pomyślałem o Angelinie.

Damien wyprostował się gwałtownie, patrząc na przyjaciela z miną wyrażającą zarówno niedowierzanie, jak i — głównie — zgrozę.

_ Czyli jednak oszalał. _

— Angelinie? Czy ty mówisz poważnie?! — Z wrażenia sam zapomniał, że nie powinien podnosić głosu.

— A co? Coś z nią nie tak?

— Ja wiem, że ją łatwo przegapić, ale powinieneś umieć odpowiedzieć sobie na to pytanie!

Z Angeliną Anderson bowiem niewiele rzeczy było „tak”; w gruncie rzeczy nawet jej zalety należało zaliczyć do „nie tak”, gdyż czyniły ją wyłącznie bardziej niepokojącą istotą. Możliwe, że Damien miał skłonności do nadużywania określenia „przerażająca” wobec przedstawicielek płci przeciwnej, aczkolwiek w przypadku panny Anderson nasuwało się ono wręcz samoistnie, choć nigdy dotychczas nie wykazała nawet grama podłości cechującej nie mniej straszne Spencer czy Amelię. Prawdę powiedziawszy, gdyby Angelina była po prostu kolejną złośliwą Ślizgonką, Damien nawet nie zwracałby na nią uwagi. Zresztą w takiej wersji rzeczywistości funkcjonowanie w zamku z pewnością stałoby się nieco prostsze. Problem leżał w tym, że Angelina Anderson…

— Szukaliście mnie?

Dobiegający znad ich głów cienki, spokojny głosik wyrwał Astarotha z zamyślenia, ciskając z impetem prosto w objęcia przerażenia. Nie tylko jego zresztą, gdyż Sophus również wcisnął swe nieskromne jestestwo w narożnik sofy, jak najdalej od właścicielki przeklętego głosu. Damien, który wcale nie zachował się lepiej, przycisnął dłoń do piersi, jakby mógł tak powstrzymać potencjalny zawał.

_ O Angelinie mowa, a Angelina tu _ , pomyślał ponuro.

— O, cześć, Angelino. Nie zauważyliśmy cię — przywitał uprzejmie koleżankę z roku, próbując robić dobrą minę do złej gry.

— Och, wiem — przyznała z rozbrajającą szczerością, obdarzając ich obu zwodniczo niewinnym uśmiechem.

Jak zwykle wyglądała nienagannie: odprasowana szkolna szata, błyszcząca odznaka prefekta na piersi i proste, opadające na plecy włosy barwy pszenicy, które przytrzymywała opaską pod kolor podszewki ślizgońskiego mundurka. Przypominała stojącą na wystawie porcelanową laleczkę, szczególnie za sprawą okrągłej, bladej buzi o ogromnych, błękitnych oczach. Mogłaby się nawet podobać, gdyby tylko nie miała za skórą samego diabła lub czegoś jeszcze gorszego.

Problem bowiem leżał w tym, że Angelina Anderson sprawiała wrażenie słodkiej, bezbronnej istotki — i „sprawiała” zdecydowanie stanowiło tu słowo-klucz. Damien szczerze wątpił, aby posiadała pelerynę-niewidkę, a jednak do perfekcji opanowała sztukę bezszelestnego przemieszczania z miejsca na miejsce oraz pozostawania niezauważoną tak długo, jak długo sama uznawała za stosowne. W dodatku zachowywała się, jakby umiała czytać innym w myślach! Damien niby nieszczególnie dawał wiary podobnym plotkom, aczkolwiek od dwóch lat ćwiczył samodzielnie podstawy oklumencji, tak na wszelki wypadek. Ponieważ nigdy nie został postawiony w sytuacji mogącej przetestować efekty jego nauki, nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak mu idzie. Czasem tylko odnosił wrażenie, jakby w oczach Angeliny widział odpowiedź: kiepsko.

Panna Anderson znała bowiem sekrety mieszkańców zamku — trudno powiedzieć, ile tajemnic i jak wielu osób odkryła, aczkolwiek istniała możliwość, że odpowiedzi na owe nękające wielu pytania brzmiały „wszystkie” oraz „wszystkich”. Nie bez powodu Damien od pierwszego września unikał koleżanki z roku bardziej niż zwykle — i zajmowanie przez nich oboje stanowiska prefekta naprawdę nie ułatwiało sprawy! Astaroth był jednak zdesperowany, prawdopodobnie bardziej nawet od własnej matki, gdy dla ratowania dobrego imienia rodu przyjęła oświadczyny fanatyka morderczych roślin, toteż dzielnie próbował. Lubił myśleć, że wychodziło mu nawet nieźle, ale równie dobrze Angelina mogła już trzeci tydzień podążać za nim krok w krok, a on nie miałby o niczym zielonego pojęcia.

— Przyjemna lektura? — zapytała wreszcie, najwyraźniej uznając kolegów za dostatecznie przerażonych wszystkimi potencjalnymi powodami, przez które do nich podeszła.

— Co? — odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Sophus, powoli wracając do poprzedniej, dużo bardziej nonszalanckiej pozycji. Damien ani drgnął; nadal leżał rozpłaszczony na podłokietniku, jakby próbował odsunąć się od co najmniej bazyliszka, a nie drobnej szesnastolatki.

— Pytam Damiena, czy przyjemna lektura. — Angelina wskazała na porzucony egzemplarz gazety. — Mama pozwoliła mi pomóc przy dopinaniu numeru na ostatni guzik. Co prawda głównie obserwowałam pracę innych, ale uważam, że wyjątkowo się udał.

_ No tak. _ „Współczesny Czarodziej” należał do Alyssy Anderson, matki Angeliny, która nie tylko założyła czasopismo, lecz również zajmowała fotel redatkorki naczelnej. Miesięcznik uchodził obecnie za najbardziej rzetelną magiczną gazetę; dla wielu również za najbardziej postępową. Według Damiena tej drugiej opinii nic nie potwierdzało lepiej niż skrzywione miny jego własnych rodziców, nazywających magazyn „Ledwo Czarodziejem”, ewentualnie „tym piśmidłem dla miłośników mugoli i odmieńców”. Ich pogarda jedynie utwierdziła syna w przekonaniu, że powinien pozostawać na bieżąco z ofertą miesięcznika, acz unikać pokazywania się rodzicom z tymże w ręku.

Naszła go myśl, czy Angelina byłaby skłonna pozbawić krwawicę matki jednej prenumeraty, donosząc na Damiena państwu Astaroth. Na szczęście zdawało się to mało prawdopodobne — nie żeby akurat konkretnie jego zamówienie miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie dla pisma. Po prostu, cokolwiek Anderson robiła ze zdobywanymi informacjami, z pewnością nie używała ich do szantażowania ludzi czy sprawiania im kłopotów. Przynajmniej dotychczas.

W gruncie rzeczy, w Angelinie najbardziej przerażała niewiedza, po co zbiera to wszystko.

— A bardzo, bardzo… — Damien zaśmiał się nerwowo, co zabrzmiało raczej jak odgłos pomiędzy czknięciem a beknięciem. — Szczególnie artykuł na stronie…

— Tak, był bardzo ciekawy. — Sophus wszedł przyjacielowi w słowo, najwyraźniej chcąc ocalić go przed gorszym poniżeniem. Tudzież wietrząc okazję. — Powiedz, długo tu stoisz?

— Och, tylko momencik. — Obdarzyła ich kolejnym pogodem uśmiechem, nawijając zalotnie włosy na palec. — Niestety nie jestem zainteresowana Damienem, choć bardzo go szanuję jako kolegę oraz prefekta.

Spadający z serca kamień opadł na metaforyczną ziemię z tak głośnym hukiem, że zagłuszył Astarothowi cichutkie „ale” przyczajone na końcu wypowiedzi Angeliny. Właśnie dlatego nieomal zakrztusił się śliną, kiedy kontynuowała:

— Aczkolwiek uważam ten pomysł za trafiony. Samotność mu nie służy. Od początku roku wydaje się taki… — zawiesiła głos, obdarzając Damiena spojrzeniem, od którego całe życie przeleciało mu przed oczami. — …melancholijny.

_ Ona wie! Na gacie Merlina i podomkę Morgany, ona wie! _ Jakakolwiek ulga opuściła damienowe ciało w trybie natychmiastowym, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie wyjące w jego głowie syreny alarmowe.

— Widzisz? Nawet Angelina widzi, że coś z tobą nie tak! — Sophus najwyraźniej nie raczył zauważyć, że najlepszy przyjaciel właśnie przeżywa wewnętrzną agonię. Kolejną w ciągu ostatnich dwudziestu minut. Może po prostu przywykł.

— Zamknij dziób — wycedził umierający w środku Damien.

— Ależ po co te negatywne emocje? Jestem przekonana, że wspólnymi siłami znajdziemy odpowiednią kandydatkę. — Angelina, nie wiedzieć kiedy, usiadła pomiędzy kolegami; z wyrazem namysłu na twarzy postukała się palcem po dolnej wardze. — Hmm… Przyznam szczerze, nie lubię zaczynać od najniższej półki, nawet w sytuacjach pozornie beznadziejnych.

— Pozornie? — Sophus zmarszczył brwi.

— Damien może nie wygląda, ale ma do zaoferowania bogatą osobowość. Dla niektórych wnętrze jest ważniejsze niż zewnętrze.

Posiadacz bogatej osobowości zjechał powoli po oparciu, pragnąc spaść z nieszczęsnej kanapy prosto w objęcia czeluści piekielnych. Żałował, że w ogóle pozwolił Sophusowi pociągnąć ten idiotyczny temat; jeszcze bardziej żałował decyzji państwa Anderson, by starać się o dziecko.

— Nadal tu siedzę — przypomniał słabo, jednak nikt nie sprawiał wrażenie zainteresowanego tymże faktem.

— Okej, więc kto z wyższej półki jest niby w zasięgu Damiena?

— Nie słyszałeś? Królewska para odeszła w zapomnienie. I to już tydzień temu! — Angelina zdawała się faktycznie zaskoczona, że ktoś może posiadać wybrakowaną wiedzę na temat zamkowych plotek.

— Królewska para?

— Jared Bott i Cassiopeia Miscellan — uściśliła, a Damien poczuł, jak po raz drugi tego dnia staje mu serce. — Dwie najbardziej pożądane partie w Hogwarcie, odkąd Antonia Griffiths wyszła z szafy.

— Bez przesady, są dziewczyny ładniejsze od Miscellan — zaoponował Sophus.

— Powiedz to nadawcom jej walentynek z zeszłego roku. Chodzi o jej figurę?

— Co? Nie! Po prostu Miscellan odpada i tyle. 

Uśmiech Angeliny zmroził Damienowi krew w żyłach.

— A Bott? — zapytała uprzejmie.

— Co z Bottem?

— No nie wiem, może Damienowi się podoba?

Astaroth uznał, że tego już za wiele — bynajmniej nie z powodu kolejnej sugestii, jakoby preferował mężczyzn; problem stanowiło raczej okrucieństwo, z jakim Angelina postanowiła się z nim drażnić, angażując do zabawy również kompletnie nieświadomego Sophusa. Tak czy inaczej, tego wszystkiego było stanowczo za dużo, toteż Damien wstał, a „Współczesny Czarodziej” symbolicznie plasnął o dywan, zrzucony z brzucha właściciela.

— A ty co? — Sophus spojrzał na przyjaciela ze zdumieniem.

— Idę do skrzydła szpitalnego — wycedził na odczepnego nasz bohater. Następnie, absolutnie zgodnie z logiką swej wypowiedzi, ruszył w kierunku męskich dormitoriów.

— To w drugą stronę — zauważyła trzeźwo Angelina, jedynie pogłębiając zdanie Damiena, że za skórą siedzi jej cała armia sił ciemności.

— No i tam się idzie raczej z kontuzją… — dorzucił swoje trzy knuty Blishwick.

— Jak się nie zamkniesz to zaraz się znajdzie kontuzja, z którą ciebie tam odprowadzę! — warknął Damien, kładąc dłoń na klamce. Odnosił wrażenie, jakby wszyscy zebrani w pokoju wspólnym na niego patrzyli, toteż obrócił się gwałtownie; nie był już pewien, co pozostawało prawdą, a co paranoją. — I czego się gapicie, co? Co to za wścibstwo?! Minus trzy punkty dla Slyhterinu dla każdego z was za godzenie w dobre imię szkoły!

Profesor Snape na portrecie gwałtownie otworzył oczy, najwyraźniej chcąc jakoś skomentować zaistniałą sytuację, jednak Damien nawet nie zauważył jego przebudzenia, znikając w korytarzu prowadzącym do dormitorium. Dawny opiekun Slytherinu jedynie pokręcił głową z niesmakiem, mamrocząc pod nosem, po czym ulotnił się z obrazu, prawdopodobnie postanawiając odwiedzić gabinet profesora Zabiniego.

W komnacie zapadła martwa cisza; Sophus spojrzał na Angelinę, jak gdyby całe zajście było jej winą. Jakby nie patrzeć, miał rację.

— Nie jest gejem — odezwał się wreszcie.

— Nie musi być gejem, żeby lubić chłopaków. Poza tym: masz coś przeciwko gejom?

— Przestań mnie przedrzeźniać! Przez ciebie straciliśmy jakieś dwadzieścia punktów!

— Osiemnaście. — Angelina wzruszyła ramionami, jakby robiło to istotną różnicę. — Mnie nie może ich odjąć.

* ***** *

_ Cassiopeia Misciellan. _

To imię wraz z nazwiskiem tłukło się Damienowi po głowie, odkąd tylko Angelina je wypowiedziała, boleśnie obijając o każdą nierówność wewnątrz czaszki. Gdyby już wcześniej nie umierał wewnętrznie, pewnie by zaczął, słysząc szkolne nowinki, które go ominęły. Nic zresztą dziwnego, że był w ich kwestii do tyłu, skoro plotek z zasady nie słuchał, a jego jedynego przyjaciela — i zarazem główne źródło informacji o życiu towarzyskim Hogwartu — nie obchodziło nic, co dotyczyło życia prywatnego kółka adoracji Howell i nie stanowiło ich nekrologów. Ale nieważne. Do rzeczy ważnych zaliczała się wyłącznie informacja o sytuacji matyrmonialnej Cassiopeii Miscellan.

Najwyraźniej od tygodnia nie miała ona — oczywiście Cassiopeia, nie sytuacja — chłopaka. Nie byle jakiego chłopaka zresztą, gdyż mowa tu o prefekcie naczelnym z doskonałymi wynikami w nauce oraz niemniej doskonałą od umysłu aparycją. W rodzinie Astarothów panowała uświęcona tradycja nienawidzenia Bottów, którą jednomyślnie zapoczątkowali rodzice Damiena, a nasz bohater wyjątkowo dobrze wywiązywał się z obowiązku jej podtrzymywania. Choć niekoniecznie z tych samych powodów, co krewni. Tak czy inaczej, Jared Bott nie miał już dziewczyny, a Cassiopeia Miscellan chłopaka.

_ Jeden powód mniej, żeby umierać wewnętrznie. _ Lub więcej. Damien jeszcze tego dokładnie nie przeanalizował, przytłoczony emocjami, aczkolwiek bardziej skłaniał się ku opcji numer dwa. Cassiopeia Miscellan, niezależnie od swego statusu związku, nie byłaby dla niego bardziej niedostępna niż teraz nawet mieszkając na Uranie.

Jęknął głucho, nakrywając twarz poduszką. Wolał nie dopuszczać do siebie nawet strzępka przypuszczeń, czy Angelina potrafiłaby zdradzić jego sekret osobie poniekąd w tenże uwikłanej. Raczej nie, ale skąd mógł wiedzieć? Nie znał Angeliny! Czy ktokolwiek ją tak naprawdę znał?! Czy ona miała jakichś znajomych?! Czy ona w ogóle miała rodzinę, czy po prostu pewnego dnia pojawiła się w domu Andersonów i wmówiła im, że jest ich córką, a tak naprawdę przybyła z jakiegoś demonicznego wymiaru?!

Z frustracji aż wrzasnął w poduszkę. Krzyczał na jednym wydechu wystarczająco długo, by poczuć, jak robi mu się słabo; wszak nigdy nie miał za dobrej kondycji. Zamilkł więc i — jeszcze bardziej sfrustrowany, a przy tym odrobinę zrozpaczony — cisnął jaśkiem w okno. Niestety pocisk zaplątał się w baldachim łóżka, przez co pacnął bezgłośnie o kamienną posadzkę.

_ Jestem do niczego _ , uznał Damien z ponurą akceptacją tegoż faktu, obserwując zaburzoną trajektorię lotu poduszki. Zacisnął powieki, by nie oglądać kolejnej ze swych porażek; stety lub niestety — wyobraźnia niemal natychmiast podsunęła właścicielowi obraz Cassiopeii. A przynajmniej obraz, jaki pamięć naszego bohatera potrafiła odmalować, gdyż Damien założyłby się o obie nerki, że na żywo Cassiopeia wygląda jeszcze lepiej. Przynajmniej takie wrażenie odnosił przy każdym spotkaniu twarzą w twarz.

Nie żeby widział w obiekcie swych skrytych uczuć wyłącznie urodę!; nie sposób jednak byłoby nazwać tenże osobą choćby przeciętną. Wszyscy Miscellanowie przychodzili na świat z nieprzyzwoicie dobrym zestawem genów, doskonale wpisując się w klasyczne kanony piękna, aczkolwiek większość ewidentnie przypłacała atrakcyjną aparycję brakami intelektualnymi. Cassiopeia, rzecz jasna, stanowiła wyjątek od owej niechlubnej reguły; ogólnie Cassiopeia, zdaniem Damiena, nie posiadała żadnych wad poza dobieranym towarzystwem. Wiedział jednak z doświadczenia, jak trudno zerwać znajomości zawarte w dzieciństwie, toteż nie mógł jej potępiać.

A szkoda, gdyż niewątpliwie wiele by to ułatwiło w damienowym ciężkim życiu.

W osobie, którą potrafiłby skrytykować, dałoby się odkochać, ba!; w ogóle nie szłoby się zakochać. Cudowna wizja, gdyż dotychczas uczucia naszego bohatera nie przyniosły mu żadnej radości, tak wysławianej przez poetów — wyłącznie bezdenną rozpacz, nagłe natężenie pracy gruczołów potowych oraz inne, równie przyjemne symptomy; czasem z nerwów, że ktoś mógłby go przejrzeć, zdarzało mu się nawet zaparcie. Niezbyt romantyczne, aczkolwiek w sytuacji Damiena nic nie nosiło znamion romantyczności. Jedynie przynależność do wrogich frakcji nadawałaby jego relacji z Cassiopeią odpowiedniego dramatyzmu. Problem polegał na tym, że prawie żadnej relacji, na dobrą sprawę, nie mieli!

W przeciwieństwie do swych przyjaciół nie darzyli się wzajemną nienawiścią; trudno byłoby mówić również o sympatii, gdyż przez zdecydowaną większość życia nie zamienili ze sobą słowa poza niezbędnymi uprzejmościami. Krukoni i Ślizgoni prawie nie chodzili razem na podstawowe zajęcia, więc przez dwa pierwsze lata nasz bohater z panną Miscellan widywał się głównie na zielarstwie — oczywiście wyłączając spotkania na korytarzach, kiedy rozdzielali wspomniane wrogie frakcje podczas kolejnych kłótni. Dobrane zarówno przez Damiena, jak i Cassiopeię zajęcia dodatkowe świadczyły o pewnej zbieżności zainteresowań, aczkolwiek pannie Miscellan zawsze towarzyszyło któreś z jej hałaśliwych przyjaciół — lub Vivienne, co bywało nawet gorsze — toteż Astaroth nie zawracał sobie głowy koleżanką z roku jakoś szczególnie. Ot, ładna, zdolna, lubiana Krukonka. Dużo takich chodziło po zamku, jeszcze więcej przybędzie w przyszłości. Czasem może dostrzegał korzystność jej profilu lub był pod wrażeniem trafności wniosków, którymi dzieliła się z klasą podczas zajęć, ale nadal nie uważał Cassiopeii Miscellan za jakiś ciekawszy obiekt obserwacji. Jeśli już uznawał ją za cokolwiek, to wyłącznie za sprzymierzeńca w skazanych na niepowodzenie próbach zduszenia w zarodku cudzego konfliktu.

Niestety, Cassiopeia Miscellan również otrzymała w ubiegłym roku odznakę prefekta.

Początkowo Damien naprawdę nie zwracał uwagi na zwiększającą się ilość czasu spędzanego z przyjaciółką Howell — ostatecznie cotygodniowe spotkania prefektów zbierały ponad dwadzieścia osób, nie myślał więc o nich jak o okazji do zobaczenia Cassiopeii. Nawet jeśli zwykle siadał niedaleko, gdyż ją przynajmniej pobieżnie znał i wiedział, że odznacza się rozsądkiem; nie miało to żadnego znaczenia. Tak samo traktowałby Angelinę, gdyby tylko nie wywoływa u niego dreszczy! W każdym razie — zebrania nic nie znaczyły. Podobnie jak żadne inne obowiązki, do których oboje przykładali się chyba najbardziej na roczniku, dając upust swemu perfekcjonizmowi. Właśnie z powodu ich dokładności doszło do utworzenia reguły, że jeśli nauczyciele potrzebowali kilku prefektów do pomocy, nazwiska Damiena i Cassiopeii niemal zawsze padały tuż obok siebie. Nasz bohater, rzecz jasna, wciąż uparcie powtarzał sobie „to nic nie znaczy”, ale owa mantra najwyraźniej powoli traciła swą zbawienną moc, gdyż coś zdecydowanie nabierało znaczenia.

Najpierw były to drobne gesty: sposób, w jaki Cassiopeia marszczyła nos, gdy się uśmiechała; zawijany na palcu lok, kiedy myślała, co powiedzieć; postukiwanie piórem o dolną wargę podczas skupienia. Nim Damien zdołał zrozumieć, dlaczego zwraca na to wszystko uwagę, było już za późno — skatalogował w pamięci zdecydowanie zbyt wiele szczegółów wiążących się z Miscellan, by móc dłużej wmawiać sobie, że nie ma ona dla niego żadnego znaczenia. Na zupełnym marginesie należy wspomnieć, że było ich również stanowczo zbyt wiele, by nie czuł się czasem jak jakiś podejrzany zboczeniec fotografujący ofiarę z ukrycia. Ale zdjęć nie robił, tak? Nawet myślodsiewni nie miał, by wrzucić tam wszystkie powiązane z Cassiopeią obrazy, tym samym pozbywając się ich z głowy.

_ Hm. Godne rozważenia.  _ Wówczas na pewno łatwiej przychodziłoby zebrać myśli, co od sierpnia sprawiało wrażenie zadania rodem z Turnieju Trójmagicznego. W sierpniu nastąpił bowiem przełom — doszło do prywatnej rozmowy Damiena z obiektem uczuć; całej jednej, lecz tyle wystarczyło, by mógł uznać z pewnością, że wnętrze Cassiopeii Miscellan niewątpliwie dorównuje urodą jej zewnętrzu. 

Prawdę powiedziawszy, wciąż nie potrafił pojąć, jak właściwie do tego doszło. A raczej — potrafił, acz ciąg zdarzeń niebezpiecznie przypominał fabułę jakiejś ckliwej historyjki dla trzynastoletnich romantyczek. Damien z całą pewnością nie zaliczał się ani do trzynastolatek, ani do romantyków, gardził również wszelkimi rozrywkami wyraźnie tworzonymi z myślą o odbiorcach kultury masowej — snobizm zatopił zęby zbyt głęboko w jego kodzie genetycznym, by nasz bohater miał w ogóle możliwość myśleć w inny sposób.

Właśnie owo typowo arystokratyczne poczucie wyższości odpowiadało za większość niechęci, jaką Astaroth żywił wobec Festynu Hengista — za resztę odpowiadał daleko posunięty introwertyzm. Zatłoczone jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle Hogsmeade, wrzeszczące dzieci i niewiele mniej głośni dorośli, a do tego typowa dla końcówki sierpnia pogoda zdecydowanie nie brzmiały Damienowi na przepis na udany dzień, toteż z godnym lepszej sprawy uporem ignorował istnienie drugiej najpopularniejszej imprezy masowej w kraju. Pierwszej zresztą też, bo w głębokim poważaniu miał quidditch, grę dla ludzi z bardzo sprecyzowanymi kompleksami; nie to, co szachy na przykład. W każdym razie, nietypowo na siebie, Damien dosyć się zdziwił, słysząc, że jako prefekt ma nie tylko uczestniczyć w obchodach festynu, ale również pomóc w przygotowaniu ślizgońskiego stoiska. Prawdę mówiąc, czuł zdumienie już na informację o istnieniu jakiegoś ślizgońskiego stoiska, gdyż w minionych latach wszelkie informacje na temat Festynu Hengista puszczał mimo uszu. Na własne nieszczęście, jako osoba pozbawiona jakichkolwiek zalążków kreatywności bądź zdolności socjalnych, pozostała mu wyłącznie obsługa kasy.

Pod koniec feralnego — może nawet najgorszego w jego ponurej egzystencji — dnia Astaroth niemal płakał ze szczęścia, że przyszedł na świat w rodzinie, która umożliwiała mu życie na poziomie bez konieczności podejmowania równie upadlającej pracy. Oczy faktycznie zaczęły go nieco piec z powodów innych niż zmęczenie, gdy po podliczeniu utargu pozwolono „świeżakom” wrócić do domu. Oczywiście on i Angelina mogli również udać się na imprezę klas owutemowych, jednak Damien nawet wypoczęty zdecydowanie nie należał do miłośników takich — często niekoniecznie legalnych — zgromadzeń, toteż czym prędzej wezwał Błędnego Rycerza, by uciec z tego piekła.

Nigdy wcześniej ani — najprawdopodobniej — później nie czuł takiej ulgi na widok wściekle fioletowego autobusu, patrzącej podejrzliwie konduktorki czy jeżdżących po całym piętrze łóżek. Nie zwrócił nawet uwagi, czy ktokolwiek poza nim wsiadł do pojazdu, gdyż sam od razu opadł na najbliższy wolny materac; każdy mięsień od pasa w dół palił go żywym ogniem, nie wspominając już o łabędzim śpiewie kości krzyżowej. Pewnie tkwiłby w nieświadomości przez całą podróż, gdyby Cassiopeia nie zajęła łóżka obok i nie zagadnęła, czy Ślizgoni również mieli takie urywanie głowy. Damien, wówczas zbyt zmęczony, by pamiętać, że powinien dostać ataku serca, kiedy obiekt cichych westchnień się do niego odezwie, skorzystał z okazji na wylanie frustracji całego dnia — ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem galerii klientów, w których najchętniej cisnąłby klątwą, gdyby tylko znał jakąś odpowiednio okrutną. Miscellan, najwyraźniej równie skonana dzięki próbce pracy w handlu, ofiarowała mu zrozumienie oraz równie mrożące krew w żyłach anegdotki z krukońskiego stoiska. Rozmawiali aż do przedmieść Londynu, gdzie Cassiopeia wysiadała, aczkolwiek Damien dopiero kolejnego dnia, po przespaniu prawie dwunastu godzin, zrozumiał, co właściwie miało miejsce. Stał wówczas pod prysznicem i przez chwilę nawet odnosił wrażenie, jakby dopadł go spóźniony zawał, bo aż mu serce zamarło w wątłej piersi.

Od tamtej pory — a niebawem mijał miesiąc — codziennym rytuałem naszego bohatera zostało przywoływanie przed snem wspomnienia rozmowy z autobusu. Na dzień dzisiejszy mógłby ją nawet odegrać z podziałem na role, ani razu nie myląc żadnej kwestii dialogowej. Właśnie przymierzał się do kolejnej powtórki, ponieważ nic przecież nie stanowiło dlań lepszej rozrywki niż nurkowanie w kolejnych głębinach oceanu rozpaczy, jednak ktoś postanowił w tym samym momencie wejść do dormitorium. Już samo w sobie było to nietaktowne, zwłaszcza w akompaniamencie skrzypiących zawiasów — acz Damien dzielił sypialnię z samymi pozbawionymi taktu jednostkami, toteż postanowił tak czy siak oczu nie otwierać i udawać, że śpi. Mało wiarygodnie, gdyż uciekł z pokoju wspólnego mniej niż pół godziny temu… chyba. W samotności czas płynął inaczej. W każdym razie, Damien zamierzał oddawać się swojej drugiej ulubionej czynności, ignorowaniu otoczenia; wyczuwał jednak porażkę już w chwili, kiedy ktoś przysiadł obok niego na łóżku.

— Wiem, że nie śpisz — powiedział Sophus, rozwiewając resztki nadziei przyjaciela. Ponieważ Astaroth postanowił iść w zaparte, niechciany przybysz kontynuował: — Przecież widzę. Śpisz z otwartymi ustami.

— Wcale nie — burknął Damien, nadal nie otwierając oczu.

— Wcale tak. Nigdy cię nie zastanawiało, czemu masz mokrą poduszkę?

— Nie — skłamał nasz bohater. Przynajmniej częściowo, gdyż nie budził się z wilgotną plamą na jaśku co ranek.

— Wiesz, że nie kłamiesz lepiej z zamkniętymi oczami?

— Wiesz, że mam to w odwłoku?

Sophus westchnął przeciągle; zapewne również przesunął dłonią po włosach, ale tego Damien wiedzieć nie mógł, skoro nadal nie uniósł powiek.

— Nie sądzisz, że trochę przereagowujesz?

— Nie — odparł Astaroth twardo, choć wiedział, że przereagowuje jak na kogoś, kto oficjalnie nie miał żadnych tajemnic związanych z Cassiopeią Miscellan.

— W takim razie przepraszam.

— Nie brzmisz szczerze.

— Mam upaść na kolana, drąc na sobie szaty?

— Ani się waż. — Damien otworzył wreszcie oczy. — Wiem, że kochasz się obnażać, ale rób to z dala ode mnie, jasne?

— Jak twój kościsty odwłok. — Sophus uniósł dłonie w obronnym geście. Nie przypominał zbitego psa, acz znali się wystarczająco długo, by Astaroth mógł rozpoznać, czy przyjacielowi rzeczywiście jest głupio. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, naprawdę sprawiał takie wrażenie. — Serio przepraszam. Nie sądziłem, że tak się wkurzysz.

— No tak, po prawie siedemnastu latach z tobą i twoimi durnymi pomysłami, jeden w te czy wewte nie powinien mi robić różnicy, czyż nie? — prychnął Damien. Wciąż brzmiał na poirytowanego, ale wzrok, jakim został zmierzony przez przyjaciela, wprawiał go raczej w panikę niż gniew.

— Właściwie… to tak. To właśnie miałem na myśli. Zwykle nie wybuchasz przy ludziach, a tym bardziej nie zaczynasz się drzeć jak stare prześcieradło i odejmować ludziom punktów jak ostatni paranoik. Jesteś pewien, że wszystko okej? Bo wiesz, mi możesz powiedzieć, jeśli…

Jakkolwiek Sophus zamierzał dokończyć zdanie, Damien wolał do tego nie dopuścić. Usiadł gwałtownie, ignorując kolejną falę gorąca w piersi i dłoniach, kiedy przybierał możliwie najwiarygodniejszy wyraz zniecierpliwienia na twarz,

— Tak, wszystko w porządku. W stu procentach. Po prostu nie życzę sobie, żebyś poruszał ten temat, jasne? Nikogo nie szukam, nikogo nie chcę, jestem ponurym samotnikiem, a ty beztroskim jebadłem. Taka nasza dynamika i mnie z tym dobrze. Tobie nie?

Przez kilka długich sekund Blishwick patrzył na rozmówcę wyraźnie skonsternowany, a potem parsknął śmiechem. Damien za to, pojąwszy, co dokładnie powiedział — a raczej kogo zacytował — jęknął, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.

— Jednak nie różnicie się aż tak ze Spencer — zachichotał Sophus, zupełnie nieurażony inwektywą. 

— Merlinie, weźże się już zamknij! To wszystko twoja wina! — wyburczał gniewnie Astaroth spomiędzy palców.

— Do Merlina mi jeszcze trochę brakuje, ale ponoć też był oszałamiająco przystojny.

— Jak odkryję w sobie kolejne podobieństwa do Spence, twoja oszałamiająca przystojność dołączy do Merlina w definitywnej przeszłości — zagroził Damien, wzbudzając kolejną falę wesołości Sophusa. — I przestań rżeć jak koń!

— Próbuję, a-ale… to „jebadło”… mnie roz… rozbroiło… — wykrztusił Blishwick, usiłując złapać oddech. Poirytowany, teraz już prawdziwie, rozmówca spróbował zepchnąć go na posadzkę, ale skończyło się wyłącznie szturchnięciem w ramię, a i ono nie należało do szczególnie silnych.

— A w domu wszyscy zdrowi? — mruknął niedoszły napastnik, rozcierając dłoń, która chyba wyszła na próbach popychania Sophusa gorzej niż sam Sophus. 

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, przyjaciel nagle nieco spoważniał, jakby sobie o czymś przypomniał. Damien zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, jaki może być powód.

— Tobie co znowu?

— Spencer. Prawdopodobnie.

— Błagam, tylko mi nie mów, że zdążyliście się jeszcze pożreć w pokoju wspólnym…

— Nie. — Sophus potrząsnął głową, aż jego jasne loki zakołysały się równie nerwowo, co właściciel brzmiał. — Ale pogadałem jeszcze chwilę z Angeliną…

— Aha…? — podjął Damien sceptycznie.

— No i zasugerowała mi, że Spencer może chcieć się odegrać za to dzisiejsze.

— Potrzebowałeś Angeliny Anderson, żeby na to wpaść? — Już w ogóle nie maskował zwątpienia w swoim głosie.

— Nie, ale tym razem to może być jakiś grubszy plan. Zresztą od początku roku chodzi jakaś taka podminowana, nie zauważyłeś? — Sophus również zaczynał brzmieć na zniecierpliwionego.

— Jeszcze dziś rano twierdziłeś, że nie wygląda na wyjątkowo agresywną.

— Cóż, ufam obserwacjom Angeliny bardziej niż własnym. Ja na twoją siostrę nie zwracam uwagi, jak akurat nie działa mi na nerwy.

Damien sam nie poświęcał Spence zbyt wiele myśli, ogólnie woląc nie oddawać się zbyt często refleksjom na temat swych krewnych, acz w duchu musiał przyznać Angelinie rację. Spencer już w wakacje nie szło znieść jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle; osobiście winił za to quidditcha. Jako siódmoklasistka oraz — ponoć — bardzo skuteczna ścigająca, Spence była jedną z osób typowanych na nowego kapitana ślizgońskiej drużyny domowej. Wściekałaby się więc niezależnie od tego, kto dostał odznakę zamiast niej; negatywnych emocji kipiało w niej po prostu jeszcze więcej, kiedy pozycja przypadła najbardziej przezeń znienawidzonej członkini drużyny.

Oczywiście na pogorszenie zachowania Spencer mogły się składać również inne czynniki, aczkolwiek Damien powątpiewał w taką opcję. Najprostsze rozwiązania leżały zazwyczaj najbliżej prawdy.

— Nie wiem, co ci poradzić oprócz jakiegoś truizmu w stylu „miej oczy dookoła głowy” — przyznał z westchnieniem, rozkładając ręce.

— Nie musisz mi nic radzić, żeby mi pomóc

— Chyba nie nadążam…

— Chodź ze mną na sobotni trening.

— Słucham? — Damien zmarszczył brwi, a widząc na twarzy Sophusa aż zbyt znajomą minę świadczącą o przekonaniu o własnej racji, potrząsnął głową. — Oszalałeś?! Co ja mam tam niby robić?!

— Być moimi oczami? Nie mogę mieć oka na wszystko, co robi twoja siostra, kiedy będę w powietrzu!

— Tobie to by się raczej mózg na trybunach przydał, nie dodatkowa para oczu! Co ja tam niby zmienię, co?!

— Jesteś prefektem, coś na pewno! Szlaban będziesz jej mógł dać czy coś!

— Szlaban! Spencer! Bo się zaraz posikam ze śmiechu! — Damien postukał stanowczo w skroń, dając przyjacielowi do zrozumienia, co myśli o całym tym idiotycznym planie. — Absolutnie nie!

Riposta nie nadeszła, aczkolwiek spojrzenie, jakim obdarzył go Sophus, jasno dawało do zrozumienia, co tłucze się po próżni między blishwickowymi uszami. Jak przez większość życia, tak i teraz przyjaciel Astarotha kompletnie nie wziął na poważnie usłyszanej odmowy, traktując ich rozmowę jak pierwsze podejście. Nie obchodziła go ilość przegranych bitew, a jedynie ostateczny wynik wojny. Tej zaś Damien zdecydowanie nie zamierzał przegrać — miał w końcu jakieś zasady, a pierwszą z nich stanowiła bezdenna pogarda wobec wszystkiego, co związane z quidditchem.

* ***** *

_ 22 września 2018 roku _

Gdyby tego sobotniego poranka Damien Astaroth znajdował się na stadionie quidditcha nie tylko ciałem, lecz również duszą, jego refleksja na temat bieżącej sytuacji brzmiałaby „jestem pozbawionym kręgosłupa pyłem marnym”; ewentualnie coś na podobnej stopie dramatyzmu. Nie miał jednak żadnych refleksji, kiwając się miarowo do przodu i nazad, gdyż świadomość pozostawił w łóżku. Co prawda powoli go doganiała, aczkolwiek na chwilę obecną Damien był zdolny wyłącznie do jednego prostego wniosku:  _ Schuyler Howell to psychopatyczna sadystka _ .

Jako potomek całych pokoleń zagorzałych przeciwników quidditcha — wyłamywała się wyłącznie Spencer, ale ona po prostu mogła więcej — nasz bohater miał o wspomnianym sporcie dosyć nikłe pojęcie. Wiedział, ile piłek bierze udział w rozgrywkach, że tylko obrońca i szukający występują w każdej drużynie pojedynczo oraz kiedy następuje otwarcie szkolnego sezonu. W październiku, gdyby to kogoś interesowało — wówczas kapitanowie otwierali nabory. Damien mógł być nieprzytomny przez własne niskie ciśnienie połączone z pobudką o piątej rano, aczkolwiek miał pewność, że wciąż trwa wrzesień; tym bardziej trwał poprzednio, kiedy Howell urządzała swoje ewidentnie nielegalne treningi. Nasz bohater nie do końca rozumiał meandry sytuacji — a jeszcze mniej go one obchodziły — aczkolwiek wnioskował, że pani kapitan kombinuje jak hipogryf pod górkę. lawirując pomiędzy szkolnymi przepisami, by jednocześnie zapewnić sobie przewagę organizacyjną nad innymi drużynami, a profesorowi Zabiniemu relatywnie czyste ręce. Opiekun Ślizgonów mógł sprawiać wrażenie człowieka rozsądnego, aczkolwiek i on padł ofiarą odpucharowego zapalenia mózgu; Damien odnosił chwilami wrażenie, jakby w ostatnich latach nauczyciela eliksirów bardziej gryzły porażki Slytherinu w rozgrywkach quidditcha niż całorocznym zbieraniu punktów.

Zapewne dlatego przymykał oko na urządzane przez Howell treningi, które najwyraźniej przyciągały zaskakująco wielu uczniów, zważywszy na nieludzką godzinę rozpoczęcia. W przeciwieństwie do Astarotha, większość widzów nie zasiadała jednak na szczycie trybun, desperacko usiłując nie powrócić w rozwiązłe objęcia Morfeusza, a stała z boku boiska; niektórzy rozmawiali z członkami drużyny, kilkoro zaś miało nawet własne miotły. Chęć zrozumienia sytuacji pozwoliła Damienowi odegnać nieco senność; zmarszczył brwi, licząc postaci ubrane w zielone szaty do quidditcha. Po dwukrotnym sprawdzeniu, czy aby na pewno ma rację, nasz bohater nadal widział wyłącznie cztery osoby spełniające wymagany warunek. A powinno ich być siedem, tego był pewien. Jeśli kilku zawodników w tym roku odpadło z racji ukończenia szkoły, prowadzenie treningów traciło sens, dopóki miejsca nie…

_ Och. _

Olśnienie spłynęło na Damiena niczym strumień chłodnej wody, chwilowo skutecznie odpędzając tęskne myśli o łóżku. Musiał oddać Howell, że wykazała się sprytem, a na pewno myślą taktyczną. Nie wiedział, ilu graczy brakuje w innych domach, acz utrata praktycznie połowy drużyny niewątpliwie umieszczała Ślizgonów na szarym końcu — nieobsadzone stanowiska uniemożliwiały rozpoczęcie prac nad strategią, co nie stanowiłoby zapewne aż takiego problemu, gdyby sezonu nie otwierał akurat mecz Slytherinu z Gryffindorem. Najwyraźniej Howell postanowiła poradzić sobie z tą przeszkodą, organizując otwarte treningi; póki nikogo oficjalnie nie werbowała, ona i profesor Zabini teoretycznie pozostawali czyści niczym łza. Ostatecznie boisko mógł zaklepać dla swoich uczniów każdy opiekun domu, niezależnie od miesiąca, a kapitan nie znajdował się w obowiązku organizowania wyłącznie zamkniętych ćwiczeń. Naprawdę zaimponowała Damienowi, gdyż przez długie pięć lat wspólnej edukacji nigdy jeszcze nie widział, aby do czegokolwiek podeszła z równą dokładnością. A przecież wielokrotnie został zmuszony oglądać, jak próbuje zamordować Sophusa.

Wzrokiem odszukał Schuyler wśród zebranych na boisku. Jako jedyna sprawiała wrażenie absolutnie wypoczętej, wręcz promieniując skupieniem oraz determinacją; wyglądała niemal jak swoja własna dobra bliźniaczka, z tymi zdumiewająco schludnie związanymi włosami i energicznymi, acz pozbawionymi chaosu ruchami. Kiedy uśmiechnęła się podczas rozmowy z córką profesora Zabiniego, Damien niemal uznał ją za ładną. Zdumiewające, jak quidditch potrafił człowieka zmienić.

— Ależ jestem podekscytowana — zabrzmiał znienacka znajomy głos tuż obok.

Astaroth, ku cierpieniu własnej godności, podskoczył nieznacznie na miejscu, równie zaskoczony, co przestraszony. Spojrzał powoli na Angelinę, która nie miała najmniejszych szans usiąść niezauważoną tak blisko; jeszcze kilka dni temu nie wahałby się natychmiast przesiąść jak najdalej, wymawiając zaraźliwą infekcją gardła. Niestety trwała chwila obecna, gdzie Damien był bogatszy o kilka zmieniających życie oraz niepozwalających mu spać po nocach informacji, toteż nie chciał urazić osoby, która mogłaby go doszczętnie zniszczyć.

— Treningiem…? — zapytał ostrożnie, gdyż Anderson również nie słynęła z głębszego zainteresowania quiddtichem. Zapewne wiedziała o nim wyłącznie tyle, ile wypadało osobie poinformowanej o wszystkim i wszystkich.

— Naturalnie. Co innego mogłabym mieć na myśli? — odparła pytaniem na pytanie, obdarzając rozmówcę uprzejmym uśmiechem, zanim znów nie obróciła głowy, wyraźnie podążając za kimś spojrzeniem.

Damien zmarszczył brwi, próbując dostrzec, co tak bardzo zainteresowało koleżankę z roku. W chwili, kiedy jego wzrok padł na znajomą czuprynę jasnych włosów, zalała go fala chłodu. Zupełnie zapomniał o siostrze, zresztą przez resztę tygodnia sama nie sprawiała wrażenia, jakby pamiętała o żywionej wobec Sophusa urazie. Zapewne nawet nie dałby się zaciągnąć na trwający właśnie trening — co obiecywał jeszcze wczoraj, argumentując brakiem dowodów na istnienie jakiegokolwiek planu zemsty Spencer — gdyby w ogóle był decyzyjny w chwili wyciągania z łóżka. Jednak teraz, choć dzieliło go od Spence co najmniej kilkanaście jardów, niemal natychmiast rozpoznał, że Sophus miał rację jak rzadko. O ile bowiem quidditch kompletnie nie amputował wykształconego przez całe życie charakteru, nie istniała na świecie żadna siła poza zemstą, która skłoniłaby Spencer Harriet Carmillę Astaroth do krążenia wśród ludzi, zagadując niektórych i śląc pozornie miłe uśmiechy.

Złe przeczucia dławiły Damiena w gardle, formując w ściskającą je od środka pięść. Nie wiedział, co właśnie widzi — a raczej potrafił zinterpretować wszystkie elementy układanki poza najważniejszym; było to uczucie obce, a on nie lubił niczego, czego nie znał, nawet jeśli akurat nie szło o bezpieczeństwo jego jedynego przyjaciela. Od zawsze uważał za pewne w życiu trzy rzeczy: podatki, śmierć oraz metody działania Spencer. Te ostatnie należały do brutalnych oraz skutecznych w swej prostocie — jeśli chciała się mścić, sięgała po ból fizyczny. Tym razem nie sprawiała wrażenia, jakby miała zamiar nacierać na Sophusa, ba! w ogóle nie zwracała nań uwagi.

— Wszystko w porządku? — odezwała się Angelina, acz Damien zignorował pytanie, niezdolny do odpowiedzi. — Strasznie zbladłeś.

Nasz bohater pokręcił jedynie głową, gotów w każdej chwili gnać na złamanie karku, by ratować blishwickowe życie. Sam nie miał pewności, czy bardziej zależy mu na ocaleniu przyjaciela, czy rodzinnej reputacji — gdyby Spencer zamordowała Sophusa przy tylu świadkach, w życiu nie wyciągnęliby jej z Azkabanu, nawet sprzedając nieszczęsny kornwalijski zamek. A wtedy on sam mógłby się pożegnać z jakimikolwiek perspektywami.

Jednak nim w ogóle doszło do jakiegoś zabójstwa, zawodnicy wzbili się w powietrze wraz z kilkoma osobami, które przyniosły własne miotły. Damien kompletnie nie rozumiał, co właściwie ogląda i w sumie niespecjalnie go to obchodziło; całą uwagę skupiał na śledzeniu trajektorii lotu znajomej sylwetki. Choć wiedział, że nie miał wcześniej zwidów, ćwicząca Spence wydawała się bez reszty skupiona na wykonywanych manewrach oraz podaniach, nawet nie ignorując Blishwicka, do którego musiała podawać piłkę. Kiedy czujność Astarotha została nieco uśpiona, zauważył, że ochotnicy spoza drużyny zmieniali się co jakiś czas, a lądujący na murawie podchodzili do Howell i zamieniali z nią kilka słów. Wnioskując po różnorodnych reakcjach, pani kapitan informowała rozmówców o ich szansach na dostanie się do oficjalnego składu.

Wreszcie Damien opanował złe przeczucia na tyle, by niemal dopadła go nuda — ostatecznie sterczał na treningu quidditcha w sobotni poranek!; naszego bohatera nie opuszczał jednak ulotny, trudny do określenia niepokój. W odegnaniu tegoż zdecydowanie nie pomagała obecność Angeliny, którą bardziej od tego, co miało miejsce w powietrzu, interesowały osoby stojące na boisku. Za każdym razem, kiedy wzdychała wymownie lub wydawała z siebie inny, równie enigmatyczny dźwięk, Damien niemal zbierał się na odwagę, by wreszcie zapytać ją o przyczyny obecności na dzisiejszym treningu. Ponieważ jednak lęk przed armią ciemności za skórą Anderson wygrywał ze wszystkimi posiadanymi przez Astarotha dobrymi chęciami, nim w ogóle zdołał wreszcie otworzyć usta, rozbrzmiał donośny świst gwizdka Howell.

Po lądowaniu wszyscy obecni na boisku zebrali się wokół kapitan, zasłaniając ją niemal całkowicie; Damien widział wyłącznie podskakujący energicznie koński ogon i ręce, jeśli akurat nimi machała. Nawet z najniższego rzędu nie miałby szans usłyszeć, o czym mówiła, jednak natychmiast dostrzegł, gdy wśród zgromadzonych nastąpiła nagła zmiana nastroju. Grupa najpierw zafalowała niczym zaniepokojona ławica ryb, a następnie zaczęła rozpraszać, odsuwając od centrum, w którym stali — naturalnie — Howell wraz z Sophusem; niektórzy, zwłaszcza ci z młodszych klas, kiwali głowami, wtrącając coś od siebie. Schuyler nie krzyczała, acz wyglądała, jakby z jej czaszki miała zaraz buchnąć para; Blishwick zaś, typowo dla siebie, perorował radośnie, prowokując przeciwniczkę do wybuchu.

Wreszcie, typowo dla nich obojga, wybuch nastąpił.

Damien odnosił wrażenie, jakby obserwował wszystko na spowolnionym trybie omnikularów: Howell obróciła się ku wysokiej dziewczynce o mysich włosach, wyciągając dłoń po pałkę, którą młodsza uczennica natychmiast jej oddała; następnie, nim ktokolwiek zdołał wykonać choć krok, kij wylądował na twarzy Sophusa. Z nosa Blishwicka trysnęła krew, a on sam pod wpływem uderzenia runął jak długi na ziemię; w najlepszym wypadku stracił przytomność, aczkolwiek chyba nie tylko Damien poważnie wątpił, czy w ogóle żyje.

Astaroth poderwał się z miejsca, choć nogi miał jak z waty, a stopy wręcz przyrosły mu do podłoża. Niczym urzeczony patrzył na makabryczną scenę z szokiem nie mniejszym niż większość zebranych; chyba nawet agresorka była nieco pod wrażeniem własnego wybuchu. Na stadionie zapadła martwa cisza, jakby wszyscy wstrzymali oddech, włączając ptaki. Dopiero głośne parsknięcie śmiechem, jeszcze głośniejsze na tle panującego milczenia, ściągnęło Damiena i pozostałych do rzeczywistości. Ktoś czym prędzej pobiegł do zamku, zapewne po Biggerstaffa, szkolnego pielęgniarza; ktoś inny kucnął nad Sophusem, by sprawdzić jego stan. Astaroth natomiast nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od swojej śmiejącej się siostry, której plan najwyraźniej sprawdził się lepiej niż sama przypuszczała. 

Przypomniał sobie słowa Spence podczas pamiętnego śniadania: „mam nadzieję, że na treningu w sobotę będziesz równie zabawny”. Chyba Sophus przekroczył jej najśmielsze oczekiwania, cokolwiek powiedział.

_ Jeśli Anderson ma za skórą armię ciemności, to Spencer musi mieć cały poczet Wielkich Przedwiecznych _ , pomyślał z mieszaniną zgrozy i wściekłości. Na wszystkich po kolei, bo jak zwykle każdy dołożył od siebie cegiełkę do zaistniałej sytuacji.

— Myślisz, że nie żyje? — zapytała Angelina za jego plecami, przypominając o swej obecności. 

Ton jej wypowiedzi, przystający raczej rozważaniom na temat pogody niż cudzego stanu, natychmiast zmusił Damiena do podania w wątpliwość wniosku sprzed chwili. Angelina Anderson pozostawała numerem jeden wśród hogwarckich demonów.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *zmugolenie — zjawisko, jakie można zaobserwować w magicznej społeczności od schyłku XX wieku. Po II wojnie czarodziejów nastał nagle powszechny trend na mugolską modę oraz znajomość kultury ludzi niemagicznych, forsowany m.in. przez Harry’ego Pottera, Hermionę Granger oraz rodzinę Weasleyów.


End file.
